Two Brother Uzumaki : The Hero Of Shinobi
by Setsutouzuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Nakumo(OC ) adalah dua orang terpilih oleh Dewa Shinobi atau bisa disebut Rikkudo Sannin, Naruto renkarnasi Ashura, dan Nakumo renkarnasi Indra, memiliki kekuatan tak terduga yang akan melawan kebencian dan perang pada masa yang akan datang. ( ganti summray )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

 **Note : Halo aku Orang baru jadi maklum masih belajar ya.**

 **Chapter 1 :** **pertemuan dan kekuatan baru**

 **NARUTO POV**

" Halo namaku, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, umurku 10 tahun, aku memiliki kakak dan adik yang bernama uzumaki namikaze Menma dan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, aku anak dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki khusina, dan aku hanya dianggap aib oleh keluargaku karena sedikit memiliki cakra, sekarang aku berjalan dengan pelan karena aku memiliki luka – luka ditubuhku dan kenapa bisa terjadi begilah ceritanya.

 _Flasback on_

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari dari beberapa warga yang membawa senjata tajam, terlihat anak kecil itu tidak bisa lari lagi karena dia diapit di gang kecil, " hiks, hiks, k-ke-kenapa kali-a-an hiks i-i-ing-in hiks –mem-hiks-bunuhku-hiks " kata anak kecil itu

" heh kenapa !, karena kau adalah aib bagi desa ini " kata warga 1

" heh ! sudahlah ayo kita serang " kata warga 2 " AYO ! " kata warga serempak 'bugh' 'crash' bugh',

" heh ! ayo kita tinggalkan dia ! ". Dan terlihat anak itu memiliki bebearapa luka sekarang karena dipukul oleh beberapa warga,

" hiks ke-kena-kenapa hiks mere-ka hiks me-la-hiks-kukan i-ni-hiks pada-hiks-ku "

 _Flasback off_

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahku

 **NARUTO POV OFF**

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihat keluarga mereka yang sedang makan malam bersama, tertawa, bercanda dan lain-lain, dan mereka tidak memperhatikan naruto dan itu membuat hati naruto perih ' apa ini namanya keluarga ' Batin naruto, dan naruto memutuskan memasuki kamarnya di lantai 2, dan setelah naruto memasuki kamar untuk istirahat setelah itu masuklah Naruko adik Naruto dengan membawa beberapa obat

" Naruto-niisan " panggil Naruko, Naruto melihat adiknya masuk kamarnyapun bangun " ah ! Naruko-chan " kata naruto, " niisan pasti habis dipukul oleh warga ya " kata naruko sedih, " ya bisa dibilang begitu " kata naruto sedih, " niisan tenang saja karena naruko pasti akan selalu bersama niisan " kata naruko sambil memeluk naruto dengan erat sampai naruto mengaduh kesakitan " naruko sakit jangan keras keras " kata naruto, otomatis naruko melepaskan pelukannya

" go, gomen niisan ! " kata naruko, " aduh~ aduh~, ne naruko kau itu seperti singa ya sakit nih duh duh~ sakit sekali ", Kata naruto sambil menggoda naruko " mou, kan naruko gak sengaja ! Hump " kata naruko sambil mengembungkan pipi

" hahahahaha iya, iya adikku yg manis cantik " kata naruto menarik pipi naroku lalu mencium pipi naruko, naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itupun merona

" mou, niisan jahat " lalu naruko mengelitik naruko sampai mereka tiduran dikasur " hahahah iya iya naruko ampun " kata naruto " tidak akan " balas naruko " baiklah niisanpun tidak akan diam " narutopun juga mengelitik naruku " ah niisan hentikan geli hahahahaha " kata naruko, dan pada akhirnya merekapun memberhentikan acara mengelitik mereka dan tertawa bersama

" ne niisan, apkah rasa sakit niisan sudah hilang ? " tanya naruko, " ya, walaupun sedikit ! " jawab naruto, " tapi luka – luka niisan yang lain masih sakit " sambung naruto dengan lirih, " niisan tenang saja, naruko akan mengobati niisan sekarang !" kata naruko, naruto yang mendengar kata kata imoutonyapun tersenyum "terima kasih imouto " kata naruto

Narukopun mengobati luka luka yang dimiliki oleh naruto dengan obat yang dia bawa untuk menyembuhkan luka luka niisannya

" terima kasih naruko-chan " kata naruto

" um, sama-sama niisan " jawab naruko

" ne, naruko-chan bisakah tinggalkan niisan sendiri

" baiklah oyasumi " kata naruko, " oyasumi " balas naruto dan pada akhirnya tinggal naruto sendiri dikamar, " ternyata masih ada yang peduli denganku " gumam naruto, Narutopun merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Kring.. Kring... Kring

Cklek

" enghh " lenguh naruto bangun dari tidurnya, " sudah pagi lebih baik aku mandi dlu sebelum pergi ke akademi " gumam naruto, naruto melakukan ritualnya ( kita skip saja dulu )

Setelah melakukan ritualnya narutopun turun ke ruang keluarga pada saat naruto turun dia melihat keluarga mereka yang sedang makan bersama tapi naruto hanya melewati mereka, pada saat naruto ingin ke akademi dia mampir ke ichiriku ramen, tapi sebelum itu naruko datang menghampirinya

" niisan, naruko berangkat sama niisan ya " pinta naruko

Naruto yang melihat naruko meminta berangkat ke akademi bersamapun tersenyum

" Kenapa tidak " jawab naruto " tapi kita akan pergi ke ramen iciraku dulu " sambung naruto, naruko yang mendengar perkataan niisannya tentang ramenpun semangat

" kaa-chan, naruko berangkat bersama Naruto-niisan ya, ittakimasu " teriak naruko kepada ibunya dan langsung pergi tampa mempedulikan balasan ibunya

Selama perjalanan Naruto dan Naruko berbicara, bercanda dan tertawa bersama bahkan mereka tidak mempedulikan pandangan membunuh terhadap Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya melaluinya saja, dan mereka pada akhirnya sampai di tempat Ramen Ichiraku

" paman ramen misonya 3 " teriak naruto " siaap naruto " teriak paman teuchi. " makanan siap " kata paman teuchi. " wah naruto, dan naruko ya, apa kalia akan berangkat ke akademi ya " kata paman teuchi, " iya paman naru mau keakademi sekarang " kata naruto dgn semangat, " wah, wah semangat sekali ya, ya semoga berhasil di akademi " kata paman, " YA, baiklah ittadakimasu ! " teriak naruto, dan Naruko setelah memakan ramennya narutopun berangkat ke akademi

" paman, uangnya aku taruh diatas meja " teriak naruto, narutopun keluar dan berangkat ke akademi,

" baik naruko kita sampai disini dulu nanti kau pulanglah duluan dengan menma " ucap Naruto

" ha'i Niisan " jawab Naruko

Naruto dan Narukopun berpisah untuk memasuki kelasnya masing masing. Sekarang naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya

SREET_

" OHAYO MINNA " sapa naruto

Krik, krik, krik

" um, ano ada yang aneh ? " tanya naruto, tapi berikutnya terdengar_

" kyah naruto kau ganteng sekali "

" wah dia bahkan melebihi ketampanannya sasuke-kun"

Bla bla bla ( dan masih banyak lagi karena gue males nulis teriakan fans girl# dikecar fans girl )

Bagaiman tidak ada teriakan karena naruto mengunakan kaos berwarna hitam polos, menggunakan jaket warna merah bergaris putih dibawahnya, celana hitam shinobi dan sepatu khas jonin, rambut pirangnya yang bersinar seperti matahari dan kumis kucing yang membuatnya imut narutopun sweatdrop seketika melihat itu ' aku kira ada apa ' batin naruto, narutopun berjalan ke arah mejanya dan dia duduk di samping hinata

" ohayo, hinata-chan " salam naruto, " o-ohayo n- naruto-kun " setelah itu datanglah guru yang bemiliki luka garis horisontal di hidungnya

" Ohayo " sapa iruka, " Ohayo " balas murid murid, " baiklah kita mulai pelajaranya pada hari ini "

Skip time

"Baiklah kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini " kata iruka, semua muridpun pulang kerumah masing masing tapi tidak dengan naruto dia masih memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya.

" Hah ~ lebih baik aku pergi ketempatku dulu " gumam naruto, narutopun pergi ke tempat dia merenung sendiri, dan sampai disana naruto bisa melihat sungai yang sangat indah dan dia bahkan dikelilingi beberapa bunga dan kupu - kupu, narutopun tiduran disana sambil melihat awan dan tanpa sadar naruto menutup matanya, dan pada saat dia buka dia hanya melihat ruangan kosong yang sangat luas, ' dimana aku ' batin naruto

 **" kau sudah bangun naruto "** kata sosok misterius, narutopun menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat ada kakek kakek di belakangnya

" ini dimana ?, dan siapa kakek ? " tanya naruto, **" ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu dan perkenalkan namaku adalah hagoromo ootsutsuki** ( bener kayak gitu ya ) **atau bisa dibilang rikkudo sannin ! "** kata sosok itu ternyata hagoromo

" rikkudo sannin ? " tanya naruto polos, hagoromopun menghela napasnya **' ternyata aku kurang terkenal '** batin hagoromo sakit dan sedikit geje, **" bisa dibilang aku ini adalah dewa shinobi "** ucap hagoromo dan hanya di balas dengan ber'Oria oleh naruto sampai

1..

2...

3...

Ting!

" Eh ! DEWA SHINOBI ARTINYA KAU ADALAH LELUHUR KAMI " TERIAK NARUTO

 **" Hemb bisa dibilang begitu aku datang kemari ingin melatihmu menjadi kuat dan akan kuberikan chakraku untukmu karena sebenarnya kau memiliki banyak chakra tapi segel titik chakramu belum terbuka "** kata hagoromo, " melatihku ? Apa benar ? " ucap naruto dengan antusias dan dibalas dengan anggukan Hagoromo dan Narutopun berteriak kegirangan

" **tapi kita tidak latihan disini tapi di dimensi kakek "** ucap Hagoromo, " Baik sensei ! " teriak naruto, Hagoromopun merangkai jutsu yang sulit dan lalu menghentakkannyanya ketanah

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikukkan dimension !**

Lalu terlihatlah sebuah lubang dimensi, **" nah, ayo kita masuk ! "** ucap Hagoromo, " Ha'i ! " balas naruto dan merekapun memasuki lubang itudan setelah memasuki lubang itu sekarang mereka berada di tempat yang sangat luas

 **" Nah naruto, mendekatlah ! "** ucap hagoromo " baik ! " balas naruto, narutopun mendekat dan sampai didepan Hagoromo, Hagoromo menyuruh naruto mengangkat kedua tanganya dan Hagoromo menyentuh kedua telapak itu dan mentrasferkan kekuatanya dan melepas segel titok chakra naruto

 **" bagaimana perasaanmu naruto ? "** tanya Hagoromo, " aku seperti merasakan kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhku " jawab naruto, **" Baiklah kita mulai latihanya Selama 10 tahun "** ucap Hagoromo

" Eh ! Apa itu tidak terlalu lama aku nanti pasti dicari oleh teman temanku ? " kaget naruto, **" tenang saja 1 jam didunia nyata sama dengan 1 tahun disini "** ucap Hagoromo dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh naruto.

 **" baiklah kita mulai latihanya ! "** ucap Hagoromo, " ha'i ! " teriak naruto

" Naruto coba kau serang aku dengan taijutsumu, aku ingin melihat taiujutsumu " perintah Hagoromo, dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh naruto, lalu narutopun menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung untuk menyerang senseinya

' wuush ', ' TAP '

Naruto melaju untuk menyerang Hagoromo dan langsung menyerang Hagoromo tetapi serangannya dapa di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Hagoromo

' tap ', ' tap ', ' tap ', ' tap ', ' tap ' tap', ' tap '

Semua serangan naruto dapat ditangkap oleh Hagoromo dengan mudah dengan tangannya

' WUUSSHHH '

Narutopun melompat mundur untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena kelelahan menyerang Hagoromo

' Hah, Hah, Hah susah sekali untuk menyerang sensei ' batin Naruto ngos, ngossan

" Taijutsumu cukup bagus naruto tapi kau hanya kurang disegi kekuatan dan kecepatan kau masih kurang maka dari itu aku akan melatihmu untuk melawan gravitasi " ujar Hagoromo

" melawan gravitasi ?, bagaimana caranya sensei ? " tanya naruto

" FUINJUTSU : BARASUTO JUNRYOKU NO JUTSU " teriak Hagoromo

' bugh ' dan seketika naruto jatuh merlutut karena dia tidak bisa mengangkat badanya

'KHEEH ! kenapa tubuhku terasa berat ' batin naruto

" aku sudah memberi beban gravitasi disini seberat 10 kg maka dari itu kau akan berusaha melawan gravitasi ini agar berat yang berada di tubuhmu mengurang " ujar Hagoromo

" jadi, aku harus melawan Gravitasi ini lebih dulu, lalu kapan kita akan berlatih Ninjutsu " tanya naruto

" setelah ini baru kita akan melatih ninjutsumu " jawab Hagoromo

" BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA " TERIAK NARUTO

" HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Teriak naruto berusaha berdiri

' bagus Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti adalah renkarnasi dari anak-anakku ' batin Hagoromo

SKIP SELAMA 5 TAHUN DI DUNIA DIMENSI

' Swiingg ' , ' Swuuush ', ' Blaaaaar '

Terlihat dua orang dengan sengit melakukan pertarungan

' BLAAARR ', ' BLAAARRR ', ' BLAAAAR ', ' BUGH '

Terlihat seorang bocah berhasil memukul lawannya hingga terpental beberapa meter,

" bagaimana sensei ? " tanya bocah berambut kuning yang ternyata berhasil memukul sang sensei

" baiklah sudah cukup naruto, kita beristirahat dulu " jawab sensei

" sensei istirahatlah dulu aku ingin melatih hasil hasil jutsu latihanku " jawab naruto

" KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU " ujar naruto lalu muncullah 4 bunshin naruto, naruto melirik bunshin-bunshinya lalu dibalas dengan anggukan

" DOTON : TAJUU DORYUU YOSHO "

" FUUTON : KAMIKAZE RYUU "

" SUITON : SUIJIHERYUU "

" RAITON : JIIGAI RYUU "

" KATON : GOUKA KAMIRYUU "

Seru kelima naruto yang mengeluarkan jutsunya

' SYUUUUT ', ' WHIIIIITTT '

" KINJUTSU : GOOZANKU CHO RYUU " teriak keliam naruto

' whuuuus ', ' BLAAARRRRR '

'BOFT, BOFT, BOFT ,BOFT ' bunyi hilangnya bunshin naruto

" **naruto kemarilah ! "** ujar Hagoromo, " ada apa sensei ? " tanya naruto

 **" sudah saatnya sensei kembali dan kurasa kau sudah cukup hebat sekarang dengan kau bisa menguasai semua level jurus hingga rank SSS, dan kau juga sudah hebat menguasai senjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, dan kekei genkamu itu.."** jeda Hagoromo **" ... Maka dari itu aku akan memberikanmu 3 hadiah yang pertama "**

munculah gulungan kecil dan keluarlah jubah panjang yang berisi jilatan api merah di bagian bawah jubah dan lengan jubah dan berisikan tulisan ' the kami shinobi '

" **aku akan memberikan jubah ini agar kau bisa menjaga dunia ini "** ucap Hagoromo sambil menyerahkan jubahnya, **" yang kedua "** muncul 2 pedang yang berbeda

" **ini adalah pedang UZANAGI NO TSURUGI dan pedang TAKUMO NO TSURUGI pedang ini pedang yang sangat tajam bahkan bisa mengalahkan pedang kusanagi** "

Narutopun mengambil kedua pedang itu dan menyelipkannya ke masing masing pinggang

" **dan yang terahir KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU "** teriak Hagoromo ' Boff ' munculah sembilan monster yang berbeda bentuk

 **" kenapa aku bisa disini "** tanya monster ekor 1, **" entahlah ! Seingatku kita hanya bisa di kuchiyose oleh kakek "** jawab monster ekor 9, **" sudah lama tidak bertemu, shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son hoku, kokuo, saiken, chyomei, gyuki, kurama "** ucap Hagoromo otomatis kesembilan biju itupun menoleh kebawah **" Jiji ! "** panggil semua biju, " Jijii ? " tanya naruto

" **grr, ya kami memanggilnya jijii, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto ? "** tanya kurama, " berlatih atau aku harus bilang bahwa aku dilatih oleh jijii mu itu ! " jawab naruto dan membuat sembilan biju kaget, " **kalian semua, aku memberi misi kepada kalian untuk membantu naruto melindungi dunia !, dan aku akan memindahkan kalian ke tubuh naruto dan kalian jangan khawatir tentang jinchuriki kalian karena aku memberikan mereka chakra kalian sebesar 20% jadi jangan khawatir ",** perintah hagoromo **" ha'i ! "** jawab mereka, dan setelah itu masuklah semua biju ke dalam tubuh naruto. **" baiklah kurasa sampai disini dulu kita bertemu naruto, dan naruto jika kau ada waktu datanglah kereruntuhan uzuhiogakure karena disana ada beberapa gulungan klan uzumaki disana "** ucap hagoromo " ha'i " jawab naruto **" ah naruto kemarilah aku akan memberikan kekuatan mata padamu "** perintah Hagoromo narutopun mendekati senseinya dan setelah selesai mentransfer kekuatan Hagoromopun pamit **" baiklah, naruto sampai disini dulu ya, kalau begitu jaa - ne "** setelah mengatakan itu Hagoromopun lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan naruto sendiri disana

" jaa-ne jiji " narutopun tersenyum dan menutup matanya untuk kembali di dunia nyata dan narutopun membuka matanya kembali dan dia bisa melihat awan dari bawah, narutopun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia melihat dirinya sekarang memakai jubah yang diberikan oleh senseinya

" baiklah, aku Uzamaki Namikaze Naruto akan mendamaikan dunia " teriak naruto

" saatnya kita lihat sedikit hasil latihanku " narutopun merangkai segelnya lalu dia menarik napas dan siapa menghembuskan

 **Katon : Choo taju gaouka ryuu !**

Keluarlah naga api besar dari mulut naruto dan membakar setengah hutan karena hasil jutsunya

" uhhhh, jika terkena orang pasti sakit sekali ! " seru naruto " hah lebih baik aku pulang karena aku merasakan ada yang mendekat " gumam naruto entah kepada siapa

' BZIIIT '

narutopun menghilang dengan kilatan putihnya, lalu setelah itu datanglah beberapa anbu, para anbu terkejut bahwa hutan ini terbakar tapi tidak ada siapa disana

" siapa yang melakukan ini " gumam anbu berkode inu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Yo, saya mengetik ulang karena saya sudah sedikit - sedikit karena para author yang berpengalaman sudah membantu saya yang masih kurang. Untuk sekarang saya membuat naruto menjadi kuat secara bertahap saya juga sudah menemukan bagaimana caranya naruto menjadi kuat secara bertahap.

Untuk pair naruto saya sudah memilih dua orang yang tidak bisa di ganggu lagi. Untuk daftar harem ini dia dibawah.

Ino yamanaka

Yogao

Haku

Karin

Sasame

Fuuka

Tenten

Temari

Yukata

Shion

Koyuki

Yap ini dia pilihan harem naruto saya hanya akan mengambil 4 dari hasil pair terbanyak OK

Setiap reader yang memvoting pair naruto boleh mengeluarkan 3 suara. Dan saya juga meminta bantuan untuk membantu saya untuk menemukan / memberi nama karakter OC yang akan muncul di Chapter 4 jadi mohon bantuannya

Yosh sekian dulu dari saya selamat membaca chapter selanjut ( tapi tunggu )

Saaa jaaaa ne saya dedek undur diri KIREI ' BZIIIIT '

RvRnya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : YO Semua disini lanjutan chapter pertama yang saya sempat buat tapi saya pindahkan ke chapter dua dengan beberapa tambahan latihan naruto tentunya jadi selamat membaca

Chapter 2 : Hasil Latihan

2 TAHUN SETELAH SELESAI LATIHAN DENGAN HAGOROMO

Setelah selesai berlatih dengan sang sensei naruto memutuskan untuk membuat rumah di hutan kematian bahkan dia sekarang sudah tidak tinggal lagi di kediaman namikaze, bahkan tidak ada yang peduli dia berada disana kecuali sang adik yaitu Naruko, hanya Naruko saja yang mengetahui tempat tinggal naruto karena naruko mengikuti naruto sampai kekediaman barunya, dan selama dua tahun naruto melatih kelima elementnya yang sekarang sudah memasuki Rank SSS

Terlihat sebuah lapangan luas yang banyak bekas parit seperti adanya perang dan di tengah lapangan terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning pirang dengan kumis kucing di pipinya yang menipis dan memiliki mata layaknya samudra dengan nafas yang tersengal

" sial hah padahal tinggal hah sedikit lagi, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi " ujar bocah itu, lalu dia mengankat tangan kanannya kedepan lalu muncul sebuah bola berwarna biru dengan sisinya dan sebuah bola hitam yang berada diatas bola berwarna biru dan langsung membentuk sebuah segitiga layaknya bor lalu ada dua naga angin yang mengelilingi jurus itu

" HYYAAAAAAH " teriak bocah itu sambil menembakkan jurus itu

' BLAAARRR ' bunyi ledakan jurus yang tadi dilempar oleh bocah itu meledak dengan dasyat, dan setelah jutsu itu selesai terlihat kawah yang sangat besar dan itu membuat bocah berambut kuning yang berkisar umur 12 tahun itu kegirangan karena jutsunya berhasil, lalu datang seorang bocah yang sama hampir dengan bocah itu, tapi yang membedakan di mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony style.

" naruto-niisan ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita terlambat ! " teriak bocah yang memanggil kakaknya yang ternyata melakukan jurus mematikan itu

" ya sebentar Naruko-chan " jawab bocah berambut kuning itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, naruto lalu mendekati adiknya " um ayo berangkat " perintah naruto

Sekarang naruto berjalan ke akademi dengan memakai pakaian kaos hitam polos, jaket berwarna orange, dan jangan lupa dengan jubahnya dia, menggunakan celana hitam dan sepatu khas jonin, sedangkan naruko dia menggunakan pakaian naruto pas Film naruto kecil tetapi dia mengunaka rok sampai selutut dan sepatu khas ninja. Naruto dan Naruko berjalan ke akademi dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh para warga yang sering di dapat oleh Naruto. setelah sampai di akademi narutopun masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di mejanya seperti biasa

" ohayo hinata-chan " sapa naruto

" ohayo naruto - kun " sapa hinata dengan lancar karena selama dua tahun naruto mengajarkan hinata untuk belajar lancar walaupun tetap gagap gagap jika terlalu lama berbicara sama naruto, setelah itu datanglah guru iruka

" ohayo minna " sapa iruka,

" ohayo sensei " sapa murid, " baiklah kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan untuk tingkat genin dan untuk memperebut ROTY ( lupa artinya ) tahun ini " ucap iruka

" pasti aku yang akan menjadi ROTY tahun ini ! " ucap menma dengan sombong, iruka yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng geleng, baiklah mari kita menuju kelapangan "

setelah itu semuanyapun menuju lapangan, " baiklah tes kali ini melempar shuriken, kagebunsin, kawarimi, henge, jutsu bebas, baiklah kita mulai tesnya " ujar iruka.

KITA SKIP SAMPAI MENMA

" Uzumaki Namikaze Menma ! " menmapun maju dengan wajah sombong dan banyak yang mendukung menma " baiklah mulai " dan hasilnya

Melempar shuriken : 9/10 shuriken dan kunai

Kagebunshin : Lulus

Henge : Lulus ( menjadi orang tuanya )

Kawarimi : Lulus

Jutsu : Rasengan

Kita skip ke naruto karena hasilnya sasuke sama kayak menma

" Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto ! " ujar iruka " disini " balas naruto dan itu membuat semua melebarkan mata ternyata naruto sudah ada di depan. Dan naruto terlihat tenang hingga dia mendengar bisikan bisikan yang membuat dia marah.

" hey, lihat itukan aibnya yondaime "

" heh ! Apa yang bisa dia lakukan ! "

" jika kau tidak bisa lebih baik kau pulang lemah "

" Hoy lemah lebih baik kau mati sana ! " teriak menma

Narutopun melepaskan killing intens untuk menutup mulut warga yang sudah melewati batas mereka, warga dan teman teman naruto yang merasakan kiliing intens dan KI naruto yang melebihi dewa meneguk ludah mereka dengan gugup, bahkan ada yang lari terbirit birit meninggalkan lapangan, berlutut, nafas tercekat dan ada yang pingsan seketika

' energi macam apa ini ' batin iruka berkeringat dingin

' anak itu bagaimana mungkin ' batin minato alias yondaime yang menonton ujian itu binggung bagaimana mungkin anaknya yang lemah memiliki killing intens sebesar ini hingga di sampai berlutut dengan nafas tersengal sengal karena pernafasannya tidak berfungsi

setelah itu narutopun memfokuskan penhelihatanya kedepan, lalu narutopun melempar shuriken dan kunainya dengan cepat dan hasilnya menembus tempat sasaran hingga tembus dinding karena mengunakan chakra angin, lalu mengeluarkan 4 bunsin lebih dari yang lain dan semua terkejut melihat itu dan ketika naruto bunshin ingin melakukan henge semua terkejut bahwa henge naruto adalah

" sho- shodaime hokage "

" u- uciha madara "

" Ni- nidaime hokage "

" dan u - uciha izuna "

Ya naruto merubah diri menjadi dua legenda shinobi dan dua adik dari legenda shinobi, berhasil melakukan kawarimi, dan sebelum jutsu narutopun bertanya

" iruka sensei bolehkah mengunakan jutsu dengan gaya bebas ? " tanya naruto

" te-te-tentu ! " jawab iruka gugup,

" heh kalau begitu " narutopun mengambil kunai cabang 3 panjang dan melemparnya keaatas semua yang melihat apa yang naruto lakukan bingung tetapi hanya beberapa detik dan semua melebarkan mata mereka ternyata naruto sudah berada di kunai yang dia lempar dan sekarang naruto sedang memengang jutsu baru yang dia selasaikan tadi pagi dan nama jurus itu yaitu

Senpo : Fuuton : Cho odama drailyo dama rasenshuriken no ryu !

Narutopun menembakkan jurusnya layaknya rudal yang siap membor tubuh lawan dari tangan ke tempat yang dia inginkan dan pada saat mengenai tanah terjadi ledakan dashyat dan menerbangkan apa saja yang menghalanginya

" naruto hentikan jutsumu ini " perintah iruka yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya karena kuatnya angin, narutopun menggangguk dan naruto pun melakukan segel KAI untuk menghentikan jutsunya dan setelah selesai terlihat kawah berdiameter 30 meter dan kedalaman 40 meter, semua yang melihat hasil jutsu dari dari narutopun mangaga, ada yang melihat lubang itu pingsan seketika, ada yang bengong seperti patung tapi badannya merinding disko layaknya kena seterum dan ada yang meneguk ludah dengan kasar dan mereka mencatat di catatan otak mereka ' jangan mencari masalah dengan naruto kalau dia sampai marah ' itulah yang harus ingat,

" Oiii, Anak sialan bagaimana kau akan menggantinya " teriak minato dengan keras tapi sebenarnya di sudah ketakutan

naruto yang mendengar dan melihat hasil jutsunya menyuruh naruto bunshin yang berubah menjadi hasirama untuk mengembalikannya sedia kala

Mokuton : Tajuu joukai kouton

Semua kembali melebarkan mata karena ada yang bisa melakukan mokuton selain hashirama senju

" m_mo_mokuton " gugup warga yang melihat jutsu naruto

" iruka- sensei " panggil naruto terhadap iruka yang melamun " ya ada apa " tanya iruka yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya, " perintah guru selanjutnya " jawab naruto, " ah benar, baiklah kalian semua kembali kekelas masing sambil mengunggu hasil dari juri " semuapun kembali kekelas masing masing

Skip

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

" selamat semuanya kalian semua lulus " ucap iruka dan membuat semua kegirangan kayak hewan ( berarti kayak kebun binatang dong ? -_- ) .

" semuanya diam, dan yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini adalah " iruka sengaja menjeda untuk melihat reaksi murid muridnya

' pasti aku ' batin menma sombong

" Uzumaki Namikaze... " kata iruka dipotong oleh menma " MENMA ", " Naruto " lanjut iruka .

Hening seketika sampai ' brak ' " apa bagaimana mungkin si lemah itu menjadi ROTY SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENJADI ROTY " teriak menma,

" karena ini adalah hasil juri " jawab santai iruka " tidak mungkin bagaimana mungkin kalau aib itu - " ' ugh ' perkataan Menma terpotong karena melihat naruto sudah berada didepanya dan mencekiknya

' bugh '

" sudah cukup kau mengejekku, walaupun kau kakakku aku tidak peduli "

' Bllaaaaarrr '

lalu naruto membanting menma hingga tempus lantai kayu

" s-su- sudah cukup naruto, menma " ujar iruka sedikit takut dengan naruto, narutopun melepaskan cekikkannya terhadap menma dan kembali kemejanya semula

" baiklah kita sekarang masuk kepembagian team " ucap iruka mencairkan suasana

" baiklah team 1 .. )

Skip ( gak pernah terlihat team satu sampai team 6 -_- )

" team 7, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, dan Haruno sakura, pembimbing hatake kakashi "

' yes, satu team dengan naruto-kun ' batin hinata dan sakura

" team 8, Uzumaki namikaze menma, inuzuka kiba, aburame shino dan uciha sasuke pembimbing yamato "

"Kelompok 9 masih aktif "

" kelompok 10, nara shikamaru, ino yamanaka, akimichi choji pembimbing sarutobi asuma "

" baiklah sekarang silahkan tunggu pembimbing kalian " lanjut iruka.

Skip 3 jam menunggu

" dimana sensei kita mereka lama sekali " geram menma dan kiba yang berjalan mondar mandir dikelas berbeda dengan yang lain seperti naruto, hinata, dan sakura tengah santai dimana ketiganya tiduran dengan naruto ditengah, hinata di kanan, sakura di samping kiri dengan kepala mereka tertidur di pundak naruto karena kelamaan menunggu dan naruto dengan sabar membaca gulungan berisi jurus shunshin dan setelah selesai membaca dia menggulung gulungannya kembali dan membangunkan sakura dan hinata untuk bangun, " eghh, naruto-kun apa sensei sudah datang " tanya hinata dengan rona di wajahnya, karena dia bisa dekat dengan naruto

" Em sebentar lagi dia datang tapi aku ingin memberi sedikit guru Kita pelajaran, kalian berdua tunggu disini ya ! " ujar naruto dan langsung menghilang menggunakan hiraishin dan setelah itu datanglah kakashi dan yamato

" yo " sapa kakashi, " kau terlambat sensei ", teriak menma dan kiba, " maaf, maaf karena sensei me.."

" lebih baik kau merubah sifatmu itu sensei " perkataan kakashi terpotong oleh suara misterius yang ternyata naruto yang sudah ada di belakang kakashi dan yamato yang mengalungkan ' UZANAGI ' dan ' TAKUMO ' no tsurugi di leher untuk siap motong leher guru mereka

' aku tidak melihatnya dan merasakan keberadaannya ' batin kedua guru itu dengan meneguk ludah dengan kasar dan menantap dengan wajah pucat ( makanya jangan sering terlambat -_- ).

" ne, bagaimana mau berubah ? " tanya naruto dengan suara meyeramkan dan kedua sensei itu menganguk lemah lalu naruto kembali ketempat hinata dan Sakura yang menunggunya lalu memasukan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang

' cepat sekali orang itu ' batin sasuke, " baiklah temui kami di atap kelas " setelah mengatakan itu kakashi dan yamato menghilang dan menunggu dia atap, team 8 sudah pergi ketempat yang disuruh,tapi team 7 belum berangkat

" hinata- chan, sakura- chan pegang tanganku !, kita Akan pergi keatap sekolah dengan jurus shunshin ! " perintah naruto yang langsung di turuti oleh keduanya dan setelah berpegangan narutopun melakukan jurus shunshin untuk 3 orang dan setelah itu sampailah naruhinasaku ke tempat sensei mereka, dan sensei mereka hanya mengap- mengap gak jelas kayak ikan ' murid apa yang aku miliki disini/ senpai ' batin kakashi dan yamato, dan setelah menunggu beberapa menit datanglah team 8 yang terkejut yang ternyata team 7 sudah disana

" se- sejak kapan " tanya kiba " dari tadi ! " jawab naruto " baiklah sebelum kita mulai kita memperkenalkan diri kita dulu " ujar kakashi,

" kenapa sensei tidak menunjukannya lebih dulu " usul sakura

" emm baiklah, namaku hatake kakashi yang aku sukai tidak ada hobi, kalian belum cukup umur, cita cita tidak ada, kesukaan kalian belum boleh tau " kata kakashi,

' itu sama saja dia menyebutkan nama saja ' batin semua sweatdrop,

" baiklah namaku yamato kesukaanku onigiri da berlatih mokuton, cita cita menjadi orang yang hebat seperti shodaime, hobi berlatih hingga kuat " ujar yamato.

" baiklah kita mulai darimu kuning " tunjuk kakashi

" namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, kesukaanku ramen dan menyukai wanita yang aku sayangi, hobi berlatih, hal yang aku benci adalah keegoisan dan keserakahan, cita citaku adalah mmelindungi dunia ini agar damai dan menjadi hokage " ujar naruto

' boleh juga ' batin yamato sama kakashi, " selanjutnya kau pink "

" namaku sakura haruno, yang kusukai ( melirik ke naruto dan teriak gak jelas ) yang kubenci ( melirik menma ) hobi dan cita cita ( hal yang samapun terjadi yaitu teriak teriak gak jelas ) " ,

' dasar fans girl ' batin kedua sensei mereka sweatdrop karena ada fans girl ( memang -_- )," selanjutnya kau ungu, dan jangan gagap "

" namaku Hyuga Hinata, yang kusukai makanan yang manis dan ' melirik naruto melalui ekor mata dan blushsing langsung, ketidak sukaanku orang yang egois dan sombong, hobi, berlatih sampai kuat dan cita cita mendampingi orang yang kusayangi " ucap hinata yang berbicara lancar tapi dari awal dia berbicara wajahnya memerah dan bisa kita lihat keluar asap dari telinganya dan dalam hitungan ketiga ternyata hinata sudah pingsan di pelukan naruto

' hah ini akan merepotkan ' batin guru mereka ( kasihannya diri kalian yamato, kakashi XD ),

" selanjutnya kau darah " ujar yamato " namaku Uzumaki namikaze menma, kesukaanku adalah kekuatan, ketidaksukaanku ' melirik naruto yang tengah tiduran dengan anggotanya ', ' Twich ' ( permpatan muncul di dahi menma, hobiku menjadi kuat dan cita citaku adalah membunuhnya ( melirik naruto yang tengah menguap lebar lebar ) ' TWITCH ' ( permpatan lebih besar muncul dikepala menma dan bisa kita lihat ada kutu kutu yang melewati perempatan itu bagaikan jalan;) ) karena tidak dipedulikan diapun hanya bisa berasabar ' kasian sekali anakmu ini, yondaime/ sensei ' batin guru mereka. " selanjutnya kau anjing "

" namaku inuzuka kiba, yang kusukai adalah ( kita skip aja karena ke banyakan kata akamaru ). "selanjutnya kau serangga "

" aburame shino " padat, singkat, dan datar layaknya jalan macet

' tipikal aburame ' batin guru mereka " selanjutnya kau ayam "

" namaku uciha sasuke, yang kusukai adalah menjadi kuat, hobi tidak adak dan ambisiku adalah membunuh dia " kata sasuke dengan dingin

' jadi dia ingin balas dendam, heh takkanku biarkan dia masuk ke dalam kegelapan ' batin naruto,

' jadi begitu ' batin kakashi dan yamato, " baiklah dua hari lagi kita semua kumpul di traning ground 7 jam 7 pagi dan ingat jangan ada yang sarapan jika ada yang sarapan kalia akan memuntahkan makanan kalian kembali, karena kita akan melakukan tes genin ! " ujar kakashi

" sensei bukannya kita ini sudah jadi genin " tanya sakura " sebenarnya kalian belum menjadi genin tapi ujian yang di akademi itu hanya untuk menyatakan kalian sudah tidak bersekolah diakademi lagi, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok " setelah itu kakashi dan yamato pergi menggunakan shunshin mereka, dan team 8 pulang kerumah masing - masing kecuali team 7 yang masih diam ditempat. " ne mau ikut jalan jalan " ajak naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh rekan naruto dan besok mereka harus siap mendapat hadiah dari salah satu teman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Yo masih dengan saya yang masih newbie. Saya disini sekalian mengupdate jadi untuk suara pairnya masih kosong dan daftarnya ada di chapter satu. Jadi saya harap para reader menikmatinya dan untuk voting akan saya tutup di chap 9 / 10 jadi voting sebanyak banyaknya.

Kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri

KIKEI ' BZIIIIIT '

RvR


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Yo kita bertemu lagi disini akan ada fight fightnya dan untuk besok saya juga butuh saran nama jadi mohon bantuannya. Dan sekarang selamat membaca ( untuk karakternya cowok dan cewek )

Chapter 3

" ne ~ kalian mau ikut berlatih " tanya naruto " a-ap-apa bo-leh ? " tanya hinata gagap, " tentu saja boleh, ayo pegangan dan siapkan diri kalian untuk mual " setelah mengatakan itu naruhinasaku sampai di tempat yang di tuju yaitu hutan kematian dan pada saat sampai hinata serta sakura menjauh dari naruto dan memuntahkann isi perut mereka ( yang sabar ya :) ), setelah selesai mereka kembali ke naruto dan kenapa naruto bisa ingin melatih sakura dan hinata kita lihat kejadian berikut

Flashback on

Terlihat bocah berambut kuning sedang bejalan di tengah hutan dengan berpakaian hitam polos, jaket biru lengan panjang, jubah berwarna putih dengan jilatan api berwarna merah dilengan dan dibawah jubah dan jelana dan sepatu khas khusus jonin, sekarang dia sedang jalan - jalan untuk refres dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlatih

' hyah , tuuk, hyah, tuuk , hyah ' ( jangan geres we -_- )

' siapa itu seperti suara orang latihan ' batin orang berambut kuning itu, lalu dia mencari dimana sumber suara itu dan setelah menemukan suara itu terlihat dua wanita yang sedang memukul mukul pohon ciciri dua wanita itu memiliki warna indigo dan permen karet orang berambut kuning yang mengetahui ciri ciri dari dua wanita itupun menghamiri mereka

" Hinata-chan, sakura-chan " panggil orang berambut kuning, yang ternyata sedang berlatih memukul pohon

" n-na-naruto-kun " panggil rambut berwarna indigo yang tak lain adalah hinata

" sedang apa kau naruto-kun datang kemari " tanya rambut permen karet yang tak lain adalah sakura

" tidak ada, aku hanya sedang jalan - jalan dan kebetulan mendengar suara kalian jadi aku datang kemari dan kalian ternyata sedang latihan untuk survival besok ? " jawab naruto dan sekaligus bertanya kepada dua rekannya

" i-iya " jawab hinata

" ooo, baiklah sekarang coba kalian serang aku, aku ingin melihat hasil latihan kalian, dan jika ada yang kurang mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian " ujar naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan lalu hinata dan sakura menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung mereka

" Byakugan " ujap hinata ' TWUUIINNGG ' hinata mengaktifkan byakuganya untuk menambah daya serangnya

' Syut, syut, syut, cklek ' sakura menyiapkan kunainya untuk menjaga jika naruto menyerang

"hyaaaa " teriak keduanya

' Tap, tap, tap, tap, wush, tap ,wush, tap, wush, tap, tap , trink, tap, wush, tap, trink ' bunyi serangan yang tertahan, kunai yang beradu dan menghindar dilakukan naruto dengan mudah sementara keduanya sungguh kesusahan mengenai naruto sedikit saja, naruto yang melihat ada celah untuk menyelesaikannya langsung menggunakan kecepatannya untuk sampai di belakang hinata dan sakura, setelah sampai di belakang keduanya naruto langsung memeluk hinata dan sakura dari belakang, hinata dan sakura yang diperlakukan begitupun memerah layaknya lopster rebus dan pingsan seketika

" Eh ? Oi hinata-chan, sakura-chan ? " panggil naruto tapi tidak ada tanda - tanda, jadi naruto memutuskan untuk membawanya ke pohon yang rindang.

Setelah sampai naruto menidurkan kedua rekannya dan naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan, narutopun melakukan 100x sit up, 200x push up, 100x scot jump dan 20x mengelilingi lapangan.

Setelah selesai narutopun membjka semua pakaian atasnya dan sekarang naruto bertelanjang dada dan naruto yang melihat ada pohon yang cocok naruto langsung menyiapkan kuda kuda latihan, lalu narutopun memukul mukul pohon itu

' Tak, tak, tak ,tak, tak ,tak ,tak ,tak, tak, traaaaaak, tak ,tak tak tak , tak ' bunyi setiap serangan naruto terhadap pohon itu secara beruntun hingga serangan terakhir pohon itu tumbang

" hyyaaaaa " ' bugh, blaaaaaaar ' teriak naruto melakukan serangan terakhirnya dan menyebabkan pohon tumbang, naruto yang merasakan ada yang melihatnyapun menoleh ke tempat rekannya dan ternyata rekannya sudah bangun dari pingsannya

" oh kalian sudah bangun " tanya naruto sambil memakai bajunya kembali dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh hinata dan sakura yang sekarang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajah mereka karena melihat tubuh naruto yang sudah berbentuk.

" ne ~ kalian mau ikut berlatih " tanya naruto " a-ap-apa bo-leh ? " tanya hinata gagap, " tentu saja boleh, ayo pegangan dan siapkan diri kalian untuk mual " setelah mengatakan itu naruhinasaku sampai di tempat yang di tuju yaitu hutan kematian dengan hiraisinnya

Flasback off

" ini dimana naruto " tanya sakura, " ini adalah lapangan tempat tinggalku dan disana adalah rumahku karena aku akan tinggal disini " ujar naruto dan dapat kita lihat ditempat tinggal naruto terdapat rumah besar yang bisa saja menampung banyak orang dan taman yang sangat indah dan sungai yanng membuatnya sungguh pemandangan yang damai dan lapangan latihan yang besarnya melebihi lapangan coloseum,

" ayo masuk kita akan mencari gulungan jurus yang akan aku ajarkan kepada kalian tapi sebelum itu ayo kita makan dulu ! " kata naruto. Setelah itu masuklah mereka bertiga kedalam rumah naruto, dan dapat dilihat didalam rumah naruto terdapat 8 kamar tidur dengan masing masing berisi kamar mandi, dapur yang sangat luas, ruang tamu, gudang yang luas yang berisi level dan elemen jutsu dari rendah hingga tingkat tinggi

 **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** !

Munculah 4 bunshin naruto yang siap membantu,

" kalian sudah tau bukan ? " tanya naruto asli dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan para bunshin mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan " ne ikuti aku " ujar naruto dan mereka ternyata memasuki gudang jurus dan senjata dan naruto hanya mengambil jurus yang diperlukan tapi sebelum mereka pergi ke meja makan naruto memanggil kedua gadis yang ada di teamnya

" hinata-chan, sakura-chan kesinilah sembentar " ujar naruto, mendekatlah kedua gadis itu

" a-ad-ada apa n-na-naruto-kun " tanya hinata dan dijawab oleh anggukan sakura

" setelah kita selesai kita akan melakukan latihan sampai besok dan kalian boleh tinggal disini sementara tapi kita akan melakukan latihan **kage bunsin** untuk mempersingkat waktu latihan dan aku juga akan memberikan sedikit kekuatanku untuk kalian nanti agar kalian bisa membantuku melindungi dunia " ujar naruto

" tapi kenapa harus kage bunshib naruto-kun " tanya sakura dan sakura mensetujui pertanyaan temannya ini

" karena jika kita melatih kage bunshi, maka jika pikiran / info yang didapat oleh bunshin, dan jika bunshin itu menghilang maka info itu memasuki diri kita yang asli, dengan singkat info/ kejadian yang tertangkap oleh bunshin, dan bunshin itu hilang maka hasil yang bunshin tangkap akan kediri kita atau pikiran kita layaknya kita tidak usah jauh jauh untuk menyerahkan informasi ke diri kita yang asli " jawab naruto

Dan dijawab oleh anggukan mengerti oleh kedua gadis itu dan mereka pergi ke meja makan untuk makan bersama

Skip di lapangan

" baiklah ini adalah gulungan kage bunshin yang aku maksud, jika sudah selesai temui aku di pohon itu " perintah naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pohon besar yang lebih besar daripada pohon beringin, narutopun duduk di pohon itu untuk bermeditasi bertemu dengan kesembilan bijuunya

MIND SKYPE : ON

Narutopun membuka matanya dan ternyata dia sudah berada di antara para bijuu

" **ada apa gaki, hingga kau menemui kami ? "** tanya kurama, " sebenarnya aku ingin kalian melatihku menggunakan kekuatan mata ini " ujar naruto, **" baiklah kami akan mengajarkanmu menggunakan kekuatan mata itu, tetapi buatlah bunsin di tempat dimensi ruang dan waktumu agar kami bisa melatihmu "** ujar kurama

Narutopun menganguk lalu dia merangkai segel yang sulit

Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan dimension !

Teriak naruto, lalu munculah lubang dimensi dan narutopun memasuki dimensi itu dan melakukan apa yang disuruh kurama.

Kage bunshin no jutsu !

' BOFT ' ' BOFT ' ' BOFT '

Munculah kesepuluh bunshin naruto yang langsung diambil alih oleh biju biju dan tertinggallah 1 orang yang tidak dikendalikan " baiklah kalian lakukanlah latihanya aku harus kembali untuk melihat hasil latihan mereka " ucap naruto membalikan badannya dan seketika bagian tubuh tubuh naruto menjadi pecahan pecahan cahaya.

MIND SKYPE : OFF

Narutopun membuka matanya dan dia langsung melebarkan matanya karena wajah hinata dan sakura yang begitu dekat dengannya bahkan dia hampir berteriak kalau dia tidak cepat cepat menhirup udara layak ikan nyari air, " kalian mengagetkanku tau ! " ujar naruto,

" habis kausendiri kayak tidur begitu jadi kami dekati wajahmu untuk melihat benar atau tidak !" Jawab sakura santai

" hah sudahlah ! Lebih baik sekarang kalian aku berikan sedikit kekuatanku pada kalian agar kita bisa lebih cepat latihan dan sudah berapa bunshin yang bisa kalian buat ? " tanya naruto

" 50 bunshin " jawab sakura dan dibalas anggukan naruto, lalu narutopun menyuruh kedua rekannya untuk membuat 50 bunshin mereka dan langsung di turuti, setelah keluar 50 bunshin narutopun menyuruh 10 bunshin melakuan water climp, 10 lagi melakukan tree climp, 20 lagi melakukan control chakra, dan 10 lagi melatih taijutsu dan sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Sakura yang asli

" baiklah kita sekarang akan melihat perubahan chakra kalian " ujar naruto lalu mengeluarkan kertas chakra, " alirkan chakra kalian ke kertas ini jika terbelah maka perubahanya angin, jika basah berarti air, jika hancur berarti tanah, jika mengkerut berarti petir dan jika hangus berarti api " ujar naruto panjang lebar

Lalu hinata dan sakura melakukan apa yang di perintahkan naruto, naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan teman - temannyapun tersenyum " selamat Hinata-chan, sakura-chan kalian memiliki 2 perubahan chakra, ya sekarang yang ada di tangan hinata menjadi terbelah dan basah, sementara sakura menjadi basah dan hancur dan terlihat ada chakra berwarna hijau tadi di sekitar kertas.

" baiklah, sekarang kalian memiliki 2 perubahan chakra dan sakura-chan tadi aku melihat ada chakra kehijauan di kertas yang kau aliri chakra jika perkiraanku benar maka kau mungkin memiliki chakra medis / penyembuhan maka dari itu aku akan menyerahkan buku tentang ilmu medis yang aku temukan dikamarku yang berada di mension namikaze " ujar naruto sambil mengeluarkan gulungan dan melakukan segel KAI, dan keluar buku berwarna hijau yang agak berdebu seperti sudah lama dan mengeluarkan gulungan jurus tanah dan air " ini adalah jurus medis dan kedua elementmu pelajari dengan baik... " naruto menjeda kalimatnya sebentar " dan untuk hinata aku akan memberikan buku khas bertarung klan hyuga yang juga aku temukan besamaan dengan buku yang dibawa sakura " lalu naruto kembali melakukan segel KAI dan keluarlah buku bersampul ungu dan naruto mengeluarkan gulungan jurus air dan angin kepada hinata " tolong pelajari juga ya hinata-chan " ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukan " ah aku lupa ini aku ingin memberikan kalian pedang yang aku buat untuk kalian " ujar naruto memberikan pedang buatanya " pedang itu bernama, LAVENDER NO TSURUGI dan SAKURA NO TSURUGI, pedang itu sangat tajam hapir menyamai pedang kusanagi " ujar naruto memberikan pedangnya kepada hinata dan sakura lalu mereka menyimpan pedang mereka di gulungan penyimpanan

" baiklah kita sekarang akan pergi ke reruntuhan uzuhiogakure untuk menemukan gulungan gulungan yang berguna untuk kita maka dari itu kita akan kesana sekarang " ucap naruto

" ha'i " balas mereka berdua " kalau begitu ayo berangakat " perintah naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pergi melewati pohon pohon, lompat sana, lompat sini layaknya monyet/ ninja ( memang ninja :P ). Beberapa menit setelah perjalanan mereka akhirnya beristirahat dulu tapi tidak semudah itu karena ada beberapa bandit yang datang.

" Oi, nak serahkan barang barangmu dan juga kedua temanmu itu " perintah ketua bandit

" Hoaamm, Coba saja ambil sendiri kesini, tapi jika kau menginginkan rekanku hadapi aku dulu " jawab naruto sambil menarik kedua pedangnya.

" kheh ! Jangan sok pamer bocah, memangnya kau bisa apa ! " balas anak buah bandit.

" Kita lihat saja pak tua " jawap naruto mempersiapkan kuda kudanya,

" Grrr, kurang AJAR !. semua serang ! " perintah ketua bandit

' HYAAAAAAH!... '

" Hinata-chan, sakura-chan kalian tetap disini aku akan menghadapi mereka sendirian " perintah naruto.

" Apa kau yakin, jumlah mereka bahkan melebihi dari kita apa kau yakin " ujar sakura

" kheh ! Kita lihat saja ! " ujar naruto maju dengan sangat kencang

' Hyaaaaahhh '

' ooaaaaaaa! '

' wuush ' ' trank '

Naruto menahan serangan dari bandit yang menghunuskan pedangnya secara vertikal dengan satu pedang

'wush '

Naruto seketika menunduk untuk menghidari serangan tiba tiba dari samping bandit yang dia tahan, lalu melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari serangan bandit,

' tap, tap , tap '

Naruto kembali berlari dengan kencang denga mengubah gaya pedangnya dimana arah pedangnya menghadap kebelakang dan di sesegera mungki mengambil kunai cabangnya lalu dia gigit dengan mulutnya

' tap, wush '

Setelah itu naruto melompat untuk melancarkan serangannya

" hyaaaaaah "

' trank ', ' trank ', trank '

Serangan naruto dapat ditahan oleh para bandit tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah dia melihat celah untuk mengenai bandit itu

'triiink '

Naruto mendorong bandit yang menghadang pedangnya lalu dia menunduk lalu menghunus pedangnya secara horisaontal

' craaaash '

" AAAARRRGGGG " teriak pilu bandit yang terkena serangan naruto.

" baiklah sudah cukup main - mainnya kita selesaikan sekarang "

" KENJUTSU : KAMIKAZE RYUUKA "

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya naruyo berlari kearah para bandit lalu naruto memputar badannya layaknya tornado

' WHIIIIUUUUSSS '

' CRASH ' , ' CRASH ', ' CRASH '

" AAAAAARRRRRGGG ", " GYYYAAAAAAAH ", " ARRRRRGGGG "

teriak pilu dari para bandit yang terkena serangan naruto layaknya pemotong daging

' TAP '

terlihat naruto sudah menyelesaikan jutsunya dan sekarang tatapannya menghadap ke ketua bandit yang melihat teman temannya mati, tidak mau mengambil resiko ketua bandit itu lari, tapi tidak semudah yang dia kira karena naruto sudah menyiapkan jutsu berikutnya

" KATON : TORA GOUKYAKU "

lalu naruto menyembur apinya ke arah bandit yang sedang berlari, pada saat dia menoleh ke belakang dia melihat macan api yang siap membakarnya, ketua bandit yang melihat itu hanya pasrah karena tidak bisa melarikan diri

" ARRRRRGGGG " teriak ketua bandit yang terkena serangan naruto hingga dia menjadi abu. Setelah melihat ketua bandit itu naruto mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarungnya

' trak ', ' trak '

Suara pedang yang kembali ke sarungnya lalu naruto kembali ketempat rekannya menunggu. Naruto yang baru sampai ditempatnya langsung mendapat hadiah ' kasih sayang '

' BLETAAK '

sakura lansung memukul kepala naruto yang baru saja sampai.

" Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana jika kau terkena serangan dan terjadi hal yang tidak - tidak " ujar sakura sedikit kesal dengan naruto yang melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak bagaimana tidak kesal naruto melawan 100 bandit sendirian dan sekarang para bandit itu menjadi potongan potongan daging kecil kecil karena hasil jutsu naruto tadi. Melihat itu sakura hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Sudahlah, Sakura-chan, lihat aku bahkab tidak terkena luka sama sekali, kecuali pukulan yang kau berikan ini " ujar naruto untuk menenangkan rekannya dan sedikit keaal karena selesai bertarung dia mendapatkan hadiah ' kasih sayang ',

" su-sudah le-lebih ba-ik ki-ta ha- ha- rus ce- cepat " ujar hinata menasehati

" Hah~ baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, kalian pegangan yang erat kita akan. Menggunakan hiraisin ke uzuhiogakure " ujar naruto yang langsung memegang tangan hinata dan sakura lalu menghilang dengan kilat putihnya.

' BZIIIT '

Dan setelah itu keluarlah mahluk seperti tumbuhan dari balik pohon.

' orang yang menarik aku harus memberi taukan soal ini ' batin mahluk itu lalu kembai masuk kedalam pohon.

' BZIIT '

Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata telah sampai ke tempat uzuhiogakure. Dengan jutsunya naruto.

" Baiklah ayo masuk " ujar naruto

Setelah itu mereka memasuki daerah uzuhiogakure tapj mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada kekai.

' TINK '

' siapa yang datang ' batin seorang kakek yang sedang membaca beberapa dokumen.

" Kalian berhati - hatilah, aku merasakan ada yang mendekat " ujar naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan dibalas anggukan rekannya, dan benar saja datang seorang kakek kakek yang menghadang Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura.

" siapa kalian ? " tanya kakek itu

" perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku " ujar sakura memperkenalkan diri

" pe-p-perke-nalkan namaku Hyu-Hyuga Hinata, yo-yoro-shiku " ujar hinata memperkenalkan diri.

" namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto " ujar naruto ramah.

" Uzumaki ? " tanya kakek dengan alis terangkat.

" ya, Aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Namikaze khusina " ujar naruto

" p-pu-putra da-dari khu-khu-khusina-chan " ucap kakek itu terkejut

Alis naruto terangkat satu " Apakah ada yang sa_ "

' Grep '

Ucapan naruto terpotong karena sang kakek langsung memeluk naruto

" ak- akhirnya a-ak-aku bi-bisa me-me-meli-hat cu-cucuku " ujar kakek itu. Naruto mengkerutkan alis untuk mencerna perkataan kakek ' cucu'

1..

2...

3... TINK

" eh, jadi kau adalah kakekku " tanya naruto antusias. Dan dibalas anggulan oleh sang kakek. " sudah lama, aku ingin bertemu denganmu kakek " ujar naruto sambil membalas pelukan sang kakek.

" Dimana Khusina-chan ? " tanya sang kakek sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Dia berada di konoha kek !, dan nama Kakek siapa ? " jawab naruto sekaligus bertanya

" Nama Kakek, Uzumaki Arashi, sandaime uzuhiogakure " jawab sang kakek yang bernama Arashi

" Jiji, dimana tinggal ? " tanya naruto

" Oh, disana tapi kita tidak bisa melihatnya karena jiji menggunakan kekai transparan " jawab Arashi

' Kruukk '

Semua pengelihatan menuju ke naruto yang memegang perutnya karena kelaparan.

" Hehehehehehe, sepertinya aku kelaparan " ujar naruto, dan semua yang disanpun terrawa karena mendengar bunyi perut naruto, dan naruto yang di tertawaipun mengerucutkan bibirnya

" hahahahaha, Baiklah ayo kita masuk sekalian, ajak kekasihmu itu masul ke dalam " ujar Arashi sambil menggoda Naruto, dan rekannya, Alhasil yang digodapun memerah.

" Jiji mereka itu hanya rekan teamku " ' walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ingin mereka menjadi kekasihku ' ujar naruto sambil menambahkan dengan berkata dalam hati.

" Hahahahaha, sudah-sudah ayo kita masuk setelah itupun mereka masuk kedalam rumah Arashi.

Kita skip sampai selesai makan

" Ne Jiji, apa ada gulungan jutsu jutsu kita disini ? " tanya naruto

" Tentu saja ada, karena jiji yang merawatnya dan menjaganya bahkan disini ada juga jutsu jutsu klan - klan lain. Memangnya kau ingin membawa semua gulungan itu ? " jawap sekaligus tanya Arashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. " baiklah aku akan memberikan semua gulungan disini tapi sebelum itu kau harus bisa mengalahkan diriku dalam sparshing " tantang Arashi.

Narutopun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyingrai " Baiklah " jawab naruto

" baiklah ayo kita keluar " ajak Arashi

Setelah itu merekapun keluar dari rumah, setelah agak jauh merekapun berhenti dan setelah itu Arashi merangkai segel dan dan menghentakannya ke tanah

UZUHIJUTSU : JIKKUKAN DIMENSION

lalu muncul segel yang rumit ditanah lalu muncullah lubang dimensi

' hampir mirip dengan ' Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Dimension ' 'batin naruto

" ayo kita masuk ! " perintah Arashi, dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

Setelah masuk terdapat ruangan yang luas yang ada hanya ruangan kosong dan air dibawah ruangan itu. ' Ruangan, ini sama seperti tempat kurama ' batin naruto.

" baiklah, kita mulai sparshingnya " perintah Arashi

" Hinata, sakura kalian carilah tempat yang aman, karena pertarungan ini akan berbahaya dan aku, akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 10 menit " 'triink ' triiink ' perintah naruto sambil mencabut kedua pedangnya

" ha'i " balas mereka ' Wuush ' wuuush '

" baiklah kita mulai " ucap Arashi sambil melempar batu ke atas

3..

Batu mulai turun

2...

1/2 dari air

1...

Siap masuk air

0.. ' cluuup '

" Suiton : Ryuuka do no jutsu ! " teriak naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya di air.

" Fuuton : Kamikaze " teriak Arashi

' blaar '

Bunyi dua jurus berhantaman

'Whuus '

' Whuuus '

Naruto dan Arashi maju untuk saling menyerang

' Traaank '

bunyi pedang yang saling beradu

" wah, wah hebat juga Cucuku " puji Arashi

" heh, Ini belum seberapa jiji " terang naruto

" HIRAISIN ! " teriak naruto, lalu naruto menghilang dari depan Arashi meninggalkan kilat putih

' Wah, Hiraisin ya ini akan merepotkan ' batin Arashi sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menggubah posisi bertarungnya dengan gaya yang lebih santai dengan kedua lengan memegang pedang dengan pedang menghadap kebawah dengan posisi mereng

' Apa yang di lakukan oleh jiji ' batin naruto dengan terus berpindah pindah ' aku akan coba menyerangnya ' batin naruto langsung menerjang Arashi

' whuuus ', ' Trink '

Naruto melebarkan matanya karena jijinya bisa menahan pedang dengan mata tertutup.

' WHUUS ', ' whuus ', ' triink ', ' triiink ', ' whuuus ', ' triiink ' serangan naruto dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh arashi ' jika begini aku harus menggunakan cara itu ' batin naruto

' Triiink ', ' Whuuus '

Naruto mundur untuk memilih jaraknya setelah menemukan jarak naruto langsung menyerang arashi

' Whuus, Tap, Tap, Tap, '

Naruto melaju ke arashi sangat cepat

Qq" HYAAAAAH " teriak naruto

' Triiiink ', ' BLLAAAARRR '

bunyi pedangn yang beradu dan langsung mengeluarkan ledakan chakra

" Apa hanya segini ? " tanya segini, naruto yang mendengar perkataan Arashipun menyingrai

" Katon : Gouka Mekyaku ! " teriak bunshin naruto. ' syuuut blaarrr ' muncul api sebesar gelombang tsunami dari mulut naruto menuju arashi. Arashi yang merasakan ada serangan dari belakang seketika menyebutkan jutsunya tanpa segel

" Suiton : Suijiheki ! " muncul air dari bawah dan menaha serangan api dari naruto.

" Jangan lengah jiji " perintah naruto memperingati. Arashi yang diperingati melebarkan matanya karena ada dua naruto yang menuju ke arahnya

" Uzanagi ryuuu ! " seru kedua bunshin naruto alhasil Arashi terkena serangan naruto dar dua arah tidak bisa bergerak " serangan terakhir ! " gumam naruto yang berada di depan arashi ' Booft ' ternyata yang bertarung bersama Arashi selama ini adalah bunshin naruto, dan naruto asli muncul di belakang bunshin yang berada di depan arashi, " rasakan ini, Rasengan ! " teriak naruto menghatamkan jurusnya ke arashi

' tuuuuuurrrr syuuuuut Blllllaaaaaarrr '

Bunyi serangan naruto mementalkan arashi sejauh 5 meter

' blaaarrr '

Bunyi arashi medarat dengan badan terletang disana

" selesai, sudah " ujar naruto, " oi, jiji bangunlah jangan buat lolucon dengan kau tiduran disana " ucap naruto lagi.

" Heheheh kau hebat juga Naruto-kun ' cough ' ' cough ' " puji arashi sambil terbatuk.

" ah jiji bisa aja " jawab naruto malu malu.

" naruto kemarilah dan ajak, juga kekasihmu itu kesini " perintah arashi sambil menggoda naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan jijinyapun memerah.

" SAKURA, HINATA KEMARILAH ! " teriak naruto untuk menyuruh rekannya menemuinya, setelah menemui naruto mereka bertigapun berbaris.

" Nah naruto, kau sudah bisa mengalahkan jiji dalam sparshing dalam waktu 6 menit, itu sangat mengagumkan. Maka dari itu jiji ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Yang pertama tentu saja semua gulungan jutsu yang kau inginkan sudah kadek kirim di dalam gulungan ini " ucap Arashi sambil menyerahkan gulungannya " yang kedua " ucap Arashi sambil membuat jutsu kai ' Booft ' muncul gulungan berukuran sedang di pegang oleh arashi " gulungan ini berisi senjata senjata terbaik dari uzuhiogakure pedang-pedang ini sungguh sulit untuk dihancurkan jaga semua pedang ini dengan baik " perintah Arashi sambil menyerahkan gulungannya, naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan menyelipkanya kebelakang layaknya tas " dan yang terakhir " ucap Arashi lalu mengigit jarinya lalu

" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : YOSUMI " setelah itu munculah empat kuchiyose yaitu suzaku, byako, genbu dan seiryuu

" ada apa Arashi-sama memanggil kami tanya Byako

" Aku ingin kalian menjadi kuchiyose cucuku " perintah arashi sambil menunjuk naruto. Keempat kuchiyose itupun menoleh ke naruto " um hai namaku Uzumaki namikaze Naruto dan kenapa rambutku berwarna kuning karena aku mengambil warna rambut ayahku " sapa naruto .

" baiklah naruto silahkan kau tandatangani kontrak kuchiyose kami " perintah suzaku, setelah itu naruto menandatangani kontrak dengan menuliskan namanya menggunakan darah disamping nama kakeknya.

" baiklah Naruto - sama kami akan kembali, dan kau bisa memanggil kami kapan saja " ucap Seiryuu. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan setelah itu keempat kuchiyose itupun menghilang.

" baiklah sekarang kita berpisah sampai disini saja naruto karena aku yakin sekarang sudah malam di tempatmu dan bagaimana kau akan kembali dalam malam begini " tanya arashi

" jiji tenang saja, aku sudah mentransferkan pikiranku ke bunshinku yang berada konoha untuk melakukan kuchiyose pembalik dan kami akan sampai sana dengan cepat " jawab naruto.

" kau cerdik juga naruto, dan untuk kalian berdua tolong jaga cucuku ya " pinta Arashi terhadap hinata dan sakura

" ha'i " jawab mereka berdua

" kalau begitu jaa ne jiji " ujar naruto sambil memegang tangan hina dan saku

" jaa ne " balas Arashi

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Yo saya kembali lagi saya mengetik fanfic ini sampai 3 chapter sekaligus. Wah capeknya mengerjakannya

Dibawah ini adalah keterangan pedang :

Pedang :

Uzanagi no tsurugi : Pedang dari laut amegakure yang terdalam dan terbuat dari kulit uzanagi, taring, dan darah uzanagi

Takumo no tsuguri : Ini pedang dari adik saya yang ngusulin pedang ini katanya ini pedang yang terbua dari serpihan bulan yang sangat susah untuk di hancurkan

Sakura no tsuguri : Pedang sakura dimana gabungan dari beberapa besi dan kayu pohon sakura yang dileburkan menjadi sangat tebal dan susah untuk dibuat retak

Lavender no tsuguri : Pedang lavender padang yang hampir sama dengan sakura no tsuguri

dan untuk pair saya masih kosong votnya jadi saya memberi 2 keesempatan alhasil 6 suara yang kalian miliki hanya sekali saja jadi vot sebanyak sebanyaknya

Saya dedek undur diri

KIREI ' BZIIIIT '

RvR


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Saya sudah menemukan nama nama Karakter OC untuk menjadi keluarga baru disini jadi selamat membaca

Chapter 4 : Keluarga Baru

' BOOFT '

Terlihat kumpulan asap yang lumayan tebal dan kelama – lamaan terlihat 3 bayangan dari balik asap itu, ciri ciri dari orang – orang yang ada di balik asap itu, ciri ciri orang pertama seorang bocah laki – laki berambut kuning, memiliki kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, bermata safpire, memakai jubah berwarna putih dan ada jilatan api di lengan dan bawah jubah, ciri orang kedua adalah seorang bocah perempuan berambut seperti permen karet, bermata emerland, berpakaian berwarna merah kaos dan celana putih pendek, dan ciri orang terakhir dia memiliki rambut indigo, bermata violet, memakai jaket berwarna jingga dan menggunakan jelana berwarna biru

Ya mereka adalah Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata yang baru saja datang menggunakan Kuchiyose pembalik.

" Ne, Naruto-kun sekarang kita ada dimana ? " tanya sakura, sambil melihat sekeliling

" Kita berada di tengah Hutan kematian, kalian jangan takut aku ada bersama kalian ! " jawab Naruto karena dia merasakan getaran di tangan kedua rekannya, " Ayo kita kembali " Lanjut Naruto.

Pada saat mereka berjalan beberapa langkah mereka tidak mengetahui ada kekai pendeteksi

Other Place

' TIIINK '

' Chakra ini ' batin seseorang

' **Ya Gaki, ini adalah chakra otouto, kita harus mencarinya '** suara yanga ada di kepala orang itu

" Baikla kita akan berangkat sekarang " ucap orang itu kepada dua temannya yang berada di depannya

" baik/ayo " balas kedua orang itu

Back to Naruto, Hinat dan Sakura

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan sesekali mereka melihat kekanan dan kekiri, mereka hanya memiliki cahaya minim dari bulan untuk menerangi jalan mereka

' Wush ' , ' Wush ', ' Wush '

' Tap ', ' Tap ', ' tap '

Suara orang/ lebih tepatnya 3 orang yang keluar dari balik pohon dan menghadang jalan NaruHinaSaku, Naruto yang melihat ada yang menghadang melihat mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

" siapa kalian ? " tanya Naruto, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang di depan mereka, tapi orang yang berada di tengah dari ketiga orang yang menghadang mereka mengeluarkan pedang panjang dengan aura berwarna oranye

' **Gaki, Alirkan Chakraku ke pedangmu aku akan menghancurkan pedang itu '** perintah kurama dari pikiran naruto

' kenapa begitu kurama, apa ada yang salah dari pedang itu ' tanya naruto melalui batin

' **pedang itu memiliki chakra yang hampir menyamaiku jadi aku rasa chakra itu adalah biju !. Sudah jangan bertanya lakukan saja '** jawab kurama sambil perintah yang langsung di turuti oleh naruto yang langsung mencabut pedang UZANAGInya yang langsung menyerang orang yang berada didepannya

' TRIIINK ', ' BLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRR '

Pada saat kedua pedang beradu terjadi ledakan chakra yang dasyat

BUGH

naruto yang masih menahan pedang lawan harus terkena tendangan dari orang yang dia lawan hingga dia terpental beberapa meter

' cough, sakit sekali perutku, kuat sekali tendangannya itu ' batin naruto yang merasakan sakit di perutnya, hinata dan sakura yang melihat naruto memegang perutnyapun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan naruto.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya yang sedang berada di depannya diam langsung saja menerjang sang musuh dan sang musuhpun tidak tinggal diam dan ikut langsung menerjang naruto

TRING

suara pedang kembali beradu terdengar ditengah hutan itu Naruto yang melihat serangannya ditahanpun mulai kesal

TRING TRANK TRING TRING TRANG TRING

semua serangan Naruto dapat di baca dengan mudah oleh orang itu

' Cih sial semua seranganku dihadang, padahal aku sudah mengalirkan chakra kurama ke pedangku ' batin Naruto kesal karena serangannya semua ditahan

' Kau benar Gaki entah kenapa aku juga mengenal chakra itu ' ujar Kurama

' sial kalau bengitu aku akan menambahkan chakraku juga ' batin naruto sambil menambahkan chakranya ke pedangnya dan setelah ith dia mengunuskan pedangnya secara horisontal

TRING, BLAAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan sangat dasyat akibat benturan dari kedua pedang, Naruto kembali melebarkan matanya karena Serangannya dapat ditahan dengan mudah

" **Lama tidak berjumpa otouto ?** **"** panggil pedang yang mengeluarkan chakra oranye yang berada di depan Naruto.

" **Siapa kau sebenarnya ? "** tanya kurama yang mengalirkan chakranya ke pedang naruto

" **Apa kau melupakan kakakmu yang tercinta ? "** tanya pedang yang mengeluarkan aura oranye itu sekali lagi.

Kurama yang mendengar perkataan dari lawan yang didepanya mengerutkan pikirannya ' kakak ', kurama yang mendengar kata kakak langsung membulatkan matanya, **" m-ma-masa-masaka, k-k-kau a-ada-adalah Kurima-Neechan "** tanya Kurama

" **Wah akhirnya, Kau mengingat Kakakmu ini "** ujar pedang yang mengeluarkan aura oranye yang menama Kurima ( oc )

" **kenapa Neecah ada di sini ?, seingatku kau sudah ... "** ujar kurama yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" **Mati, Sebenarnya Neechan di berikan Kehidupan Kedua oleh Kami-sama untuk melindungi dunia dari ancaman yang berbahaya, dan sekarang aku bisa bertemu adikku disini "** ujar Kurima

Kurama yang medengar perkataan kakaknyapun menyeringgai tetapi yang kita lihat di seperti tesenyum.

" **Naruto turunkan pedangmu mereka bukan orang jahat, mereka orang yang baik "** perintah Kurama kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar awal dari pembicaraan kuram dengan orang yang dilawan ternyata adalah kakaknya terkejut dalam hati an dia hanya melamun medengar pembicaraan awal Kakak dan Adik itu, hingga dia di perintahkan kurama untuk menurunkan pedangnya

" Maafkan Aku Yang menyerang tampa tau apa pun " ujar naruto meminta maaf kepada orang yang didepannya.

" tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan Namaku Makatshu Nakumo, yang Perempuan itu Huyuki Yumi, dan yang lagi Satu adalah Gatshu koraga " ujar orang yang berdiri didepan Naruto yang bernama Nakumo memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan rekannya

" Halo/Hai " ujar rekan nakumo ramah

A/N : ini ciri-ciri Orang yang Diatas

Makatshu Nakumo ( oc ), memiliki rambut yang panjang di bagian depannya sampai mengenai hidungnya dan hampir menutupi kedua matanya jika dia tidak menggunakan ikat kepala menggunakan syal berwarna hitam ( seperti sasuke the last ), mamakai Baju hitam polos, Jaket berwarna putih dan Jubah berwarna Merah dan ada Jilatan api di tangan dan Bawahnya, membawa pedang di kedua pinggangnya, memiliki mata biru ke hijauan, memakai jelana panjang hitam dan sepatu khas ninja berwarna hitam.

Huyuki Yumi ( oc ), memiliki ciri ciri hampir sam dengan hinata Shippuden, tetapi dia memakai jubah putih polos yang menutupi semua tubuhnya membawa pedang di balik jubahnya

Gatshu Koraga ( oc ), memiliki rambut merah pirang ( bentuk rambut seperti yondaime ), memakai pakaian jaket lengan panjang berwarnna biru, memakai jelana hitam jonin, dan sepatu khas jonin membawa pedang di balik punggungnya dan memakai berwarna abu-abu. " Halo/Hai " sapa Naruto,Hinata dan Sakura ramah.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto " ujar naruto memperkenalkan diri

" p-per-kenalkan Na-namaku Hyuga H-Hi-Hinata " ujar Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan gagap

" perkenalkan namaku Haruno sakura " ujar sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Ne, Naruto-san apa kalian akan ke konoha ? " tanya Nakumo

" iya aku ingin kekonoha sekarang memangnya ada apa ? " jawab naruto sambil bertanya

" Ah, aku ingin kesana juga, kami ingin menjadi ninja konoha disana ! " jawab nakumo

" ah kebetulan, ayo kita jalan sama – sama " ajak Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang disana. Lalu mereka berangkat melompati beberapa pohon sebelum terlalu malam sampai dikonoha.

Skip time

Sekarang terlihat dijalan Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi, dan Koraga sedang berjalan kegedung Hokage setelah mereka berpisah dengan Hinata dan Sakura di depan gerbang konoha tadi.

TOK_ TOK_ TOK

" masuk " perintah yondaime hokage yang kita kenal adalah Minato, dan di sampingnya ada Sandaime hokage yang kita kenal adalah Hiruzen

' CKLEK '

Suara pintu terbukan dan yang berada di balik pintu idu adalah Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi, dan Koraga

" ada apa kau kemari ? " tanya Minato dengan Nada Dingin ke pada naruto

" Aku hanya membawa 3 orang yang aku temukan di Hutan dan mereka Ingin menjadi Ninja konoha " Jawab Naruto dengan nada tak Kalah dingin

" Apa itu benar ? " tanya Hiruzen, dan dibalas Anggukan oleh ketiga orang yang di bawa naruto.

" baiklah, Kalian akan menjadi Ninja konoha Jika kalian melawan Naruto " ujar Minato dengan seringai di wajahnya

" hem, Aku menolak, untuk melawan mereka kenapa tidak kau saja ' Tou-san ' " ujar naruto dengan menekan kalimat Tou-san, " Apa Tou-san Takut atau Lemah sekarang sampai – sampai Kau menyuruh ' Anakmu ini ' " lanjut naruto sambil menekan kalimat Anak.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal dengan kalimat anak yang berada didepannya yang mengejeknya.

" Baiklah Kalau begitu, Kalian akan langsung Menjadi Ninja Konoha dan Kalian boleh menyebutkan satu permintaan " ujar Hiruzen, dan itu langsung membuat Minato menatap Sandaime hokage yang berada di sampingnya dengan tajam tapi itu tidak berpengaruh dengan Hiruzen.

" Aku dan Rekan – rekanku Ingin Naruto Menjadikannya Adik Angkat Kami dan Kami Ingin menganti nama marga kami menjadi Uzumaki sama dengan Naruto-san " ujar nakumo yang langsung menggunakan permintaannya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Nakumo melebarkan matanya ' menjadi Uzumaki ' batin Naruto

" Kenapa kau meminta Hal itu " tanya Hiruzen tertarik

" karena yondaime-sama akan mengeluarkan Naruto dari daftar Keluarganya dan Naruto akan menggambil Marga Uzumakinya dan kenapa aku mengetahuinya karena Yondaime sama tidak mau ada Aib Dikeluargnya " ujar Nakumo dengan Nada Dingin.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan bocah yang berada disamping naruto itu melebarkan matanya karena dia mengetahui apa yang akan dia bicarakan setelah ini. Minato yang mendengar perkataan bocah itu hanya bisa bertanya dalam pikirannya ' dari mana dia mengetahuinya sampai situ ' Batin Minato.

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan dari Anak yang dia tanyakan melebarkan matanya karena hiruzen baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang sudah dia anggap cucunya dikeluarkan dari keluarga Yondaime.

" Baiklah Aku Mengabulkan Keinginan Kalian " ujar minato dan langsung mengambil Hitae-itai di balik mejanya " ini! Kalian Akan Menjadi Team 11 sekarang Untuk pembimbing aku_ " , " kami tidak membutuhkan pembimbing ! " perkataan minato terpotong dengan kata – kata Nakumo.

" Hah baiklah sekarang Kalian boleh Bubar " perintah Minato, Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga yang mendengar perintah Yondaime Langsung saja keluar

' CKLEEEK '

Suara pintu tertutup

" Minato Apa yang dikatakan anak tadi itu Benar ? " tanya Hiruzen geram dengan keputusan Minato, Minato Yang tidak mau ini terlanjut langsung pulang dengan Hiraisinnya, Hiruzen yang melihat itu Hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga sedang berjalan keluar gedung hogake dengan santai

" Ne, Nakumo-san darimana kau mengetahui diriku ini Aib " tanya Naruto dengan Murung

" aku mengetahuinya dari Kurima dia memberi tauku semua yang kau alami, kurama yang menceritakan semuanya ke Kurima " jawab Nakumo sambil menoleh Naruto Yang berada di sampingnya.

" jadi Begitu, Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi Adik angkatmu dan mengganti margamu ? " tanya naruto sekali lagi

" Karena aku Ingin kau menjadi Keluarga dari kami " jawab Nakumo dengan senyuman tulus kepada naruto, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Nakumopun juga Tersenyum

" Terima Kasih, Niisan " ujar naruto dengan senyum lima jari

" Ne, Naruto-chan sebaiknya kita cepat pulang ini sudah Malam " ujar Yumi yang dari tadi diam.

" Baiklah Neechan pegangan yang erat kita akan ke rumah Naru sekarang " perintah naruto kepada Niisan dan Neecahnya yang langsung dituruti

' HIRAISIN '

' Bziiiit '

Naruto dan niisan/neechannya menghilang dengan kilat putih dan sampai di hutan kematian

" ayo Niisan, Neechan Kita masuk ! " ajak naruto

Setelah masuk Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah menggucapkan selamat malam kepada Niisan dan Neechannya, Naruto juga menyuruh Niisan dan Neechanya memilih kamar dengan bebas yang mana saja. Narutopun langsung melakukan ritual mandinya untuk menyegarkan badannya, setelah selesai melakukan ritualnya Naruto sekarang hanya memakai celana hitam pendek tidak menggunakan baju sama sekali, setelah itu narutopun tidur untuk menggumpulkan energinya untuk Survival besok.

KRIING_ KRIIING_ KRIIING

CKLEK_

" eghhh " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidur, " Hooooaaaaaammm, Sudah pagi lebih baik aku melakukan pemanasan dulu " gumam naruto sendiri, Lalu narutopun turun dari dari ranjangnya dan melakukan push up 100x, sit up 100x, dan melakukan beberapa gerak taijutsu. Setelah melakukan pemanasan narutopun segera melakukan ritual paginya, setelah selesai melakukan rituannya narutopun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk sepinggangnya dan rambut yang jambrik sekaran menjadi lurus kebawah karena terkena air.

Setelah itu narutopun menggunakan pakaiannya, dan sekarang naruto memakai pakaian kaos putih polos, jaket berwarna biru dan jan gan lupa dengan dengan jubahnya, dan naruto sekarang memakai celana berwarna biru.

" Yosh! Aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku " ujar naruto semangat setelah itu narutopun keluar dari kamar dan turun ke ruang tamu dan terlihat nakumo, dan koraga yang sedang berada di meja makan dan yumi yang sedang berada di dapur sedang mencuci piring - piring kotor disana

" Ohayo Niichan, Neechan " sapa naruto kepada kakak barunya

" Pagi Naruto/Naruto-chan " sapa kakak- kakak naruto

" Ne, Niichan, apakah Niichan juga akan ikut dalam Survival Naru nanti " tanya naruto, yang duduk di depan kakaknya dan langsung mengambil roti untuk sarapannya.

" Tentu, tentu Niisan akan ikut karena Niisan juga akan menujukkan kemampuan Niisan kepadamu otouto " jawab nakumo dengan senyuman.

Setelah itu merekapun bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke traning ground Nakumo sekarang menggunakan pakaian kaos putih polos, jaket berwarna merah dan jubahnya yang selalu dia pakai, dan celana berwarna Hitam dan sepatu khas jonin, Yumi menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti Hinata shippuden tetapi dia menggunakan jubah putihnya, dan Koragapun juga sama dia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan waktu itu.

Selama perjalanan Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga yang berada di konoha melihat lihat desa itu dengan antusias karena desa itu sangat ramai, tapi tidak untuk Nakumo, Nakumo melihat warga - warga disana yang melihat Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh, Nakumo yang melihat itupun emosi sampai dia mengeluarkan Hawa membunuhnya kepada warga - warga yang melihat adiknya seperti itu. Dan warga yang mendapatkan hawa itupun lansung pada pingsan tak sadarkan diri dan beberapa ninja disanapun merinding ketakutan merasakan hawa itu

Yumi, yang menyadari itul langsung memegang tangan Nakumo dengan erat, Nakumo yang dipengang tangannyapun menoleh ke Yumi dan Yumi yang dilihatpun menggeleng seperti berkata ' jangan kau lakukan itu ' itulah yang Nakumo rasakan dan Nakumopun menoleh kesamping lagi melihat rekannya lagi satu juga menggeleng untuk melakukan itu.

Naruto yang merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan tadi hanya acuh saja dia berpikir mungkin itu kakaknya, naruto yang berjalan di depan dan dibelakangnya di ikuti oleh kakak - kakaknya melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju training ground 7.

" Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan " Panggil Naruto kepada temannya. Sakura dan hinata yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Naruto bersama tiga orang yang kemarin mereka temukan

" Oh-oha-yo N- Naruto-kun, Na-nakumo - san, Y-yumi-san, k-koraga-san / Ohayo Naruto-kun, Nakumo-san, Yumi-san, Koraga- san " sapa sakura dan Hinata yang melihat Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi dan Kuroga mendekat

" Ohayo " sapa mereka, " Ne, kalian jangan panggil kami dengan embel - embel -san, kalian boleh memanggil kami Niisan dan Neesan karena kami sekarang menjadi kakak dari Naruto " ujar Nakumo kepada Hinata dan Sakura, sakura yang mendengar itupun mengagguk " Ha'i N-niisan/Niisan " jawab Hinata dan sakura.

" Baiklah ayo kita berangkat aku sudah tidak sabar kesana " ujar Koraga yang dari tadi diam. Dan orang - orang disanapun mengganguk dan merekapun berjalan bersama

Selama diperjalanan Yumi, Hinata dan Sakura sedang bebicara tentang suatu hal yang kelihatannya seru, sementara Naruto, Nakumo, dan Koraga yang berada di depan mereka hanya diam tak bersuara.

Sampai di traning ground 7, telihat team 8 sedang menunggu guru dan mereka yang kelihatanya lama sekali datangnya, telihat sekarang Menma menggunakan pakaian kayak Boruto The Movie dan juga rambutnya layaknya Tomat karena berwarna merah.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali " tanya Menma dengan nada dingin.

" Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ? " tanya Nakumo dengan Nada menyeramkan

" Hey, Aku tidak berbicara kepadamu bodoh, dan Lagipula siapa kau ? " tanya Menma dengan nada sinis

" Aku ? Namaku Uzumaki Nakumo " jawab Nakumo.

" Namaku Uzumaki Yumi " Ujar Yumi dengan nada datar

" Uzumaki Koraga " ujar Koraga dengan nada datar juga

Menma yang mendengar nama Uzumaki disana langsung melebarkan matanya karena dia kira hanya ibunya dan dia saja yang menjadi Uzumaki terakhir. Menma yang mendengar itupun tersenyum ( ralat : Menyeringai ).

" Heeh, Jadi kita seklan ya. Jadi apakah kalian mau menjadi bagian keluargaku dan kau wanita cantik maukah kau menjadi istriku nanti di masa depan " ujar Menma dengan angkuh dan menggoda Yumi yang menatapnya datar dan kata - kata itu adalah kata yang akan membuatnya menyesali perkataannya tadi.

BUGH

Menma yang tadi berdiri sekarang terpental beberapa meter karena terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

Menmap terus terkena serangan bertubi - tubi dari segala arah dengan sangat cepat sampai dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat siap yang memukulnya

" Cough " batuk menma sampai mengeluarkan darah.

BUGH

Menma kembali terkena serangan hingga dia terpental keatas dan menmapun yang merasakan tidak ada serangan kembali pada akhirnya membuka matanya dan dia dapat melihat orang yang memukulnya ternyata adalah Nakumo.

" Hyaaaaaaaaah ! " teriak Nakumo sambil memukul perut Menma dan sampai dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

BUGH

" Cough ! " batuk Menma mengeluarkan darah.

Menma yang terkena pukulan tersebut jatu ketanah dengan sangat cepat terapi sebelum menyentuh tanah terlihat Nakumo yang berada di depan tubuh Menma yang lagi sedikit mengenai tanah danNakumo berada agak jauh dengan tubuh Menma, Nakumo yang sudah mendarat sedang menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya dengan pedang KITSUNE NO TSURUGInya

SRIING SRING SRING SRING

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Sekarang terlihat Nakumo sudah berada di belakang Tubuh menma yang melayang sangat pelan seperti tidak ada gravitasi, setelah Itu Nakumopun memasukan pedangnya dan dia langsung menyebutkan jurusnya

 **" KITSUNE SHOSIN "** gumam Nakumo

BLAAAAAAAAR

Menma yang terkena serangan dari Nakumo dari pedangnyapun meledak dan setelah itu jatuh ketanah dengan tubuh luka - luka dan jangan lupa ada kawah akibat serangan Nakumo sampai membentuk kawah dengan menma yang berada ditengah kawah dengan baju robek - robek

" Jangan sekali - sekali kau mengajakku untuk menjadi keluargamu yang mementingkan ego itu, dan jangan sesekali kau mengoda Yumi-chan karena dia Kekasihku ! " ujar menma yang menengok ke belakng tempat tubuh menma tak sadarkan diri dengan nada dingin

Team 8 yang melihat itupun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, Team 8 yang melihat teamnya terlukapu mengangkat Menma untuk dipindahkan ketempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu.

Nakumo yang melihat Menma sudah agak menjauh berjalan ke Teamnya dan adiknya

" Kau terlalu berlebihan Nakumo-kun " ujar Yumi karena menurut dia itu terlalu berlebihan, tetapi dalam hatinya di senang karena Nakumo meberikan pelajaran kepada Menma karena berani menggodanya karena Hatinya hanya untuk Nakumo

" Aku tidak peduli walaupun siapa dia aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang menggodamu " ujar Nakumo dengan santai.

" Heem, benarkah begitu ? " tanya Yumi sambil memeluk leher Nakumo dengan mesra.

" Tentu saja karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berar_ "

CUP

Ucapan Nakumopun terputus karena Yumi mencium Nakumo dengan panas dan liar. Nakumo yang diciumpun menutup matanya menikmati ciumannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Yumi untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat itupun wajahnya memerah dan langsung mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung pingsan di tempat dengan wajah bahagia disana.

Koraga yang melihat itu menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Koraga yang melihat Team 8 sedang mengurus Menma mendekati team itu lalu dia melempar sebungkus Roti untuk Team 8, Team 8 yang melihat itupun bingung kenapa dia memberika Roti kepada mereka.

" Makanlah, aku tau kalian sangat kelaparan karena belum sarapan jadi makanlah " ujar Koraga yang membalikan badannya tanpa menoleh ke Team 8 dan langsung pergi dari sana menuju ke tempat rekannya,

Team 8 yang melihat Roti pemberian Koragapun memakan roti itu karena memang mereka kelaparan

Nakumo dan Yumi yang masih berciummanpun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terlihat ada jembatan saliva dari mulut mereka dan mereka menghirup udara dengan terengah - engah karena kehabisan udara

" Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertama yang sangat menyangkan " ujar Nakumo dengan wajah memerah, Yumi yang mendengar itupun hanya mengangguk lemah karena mereka sudah berpacaran beberapa bulan lalu tapi mereka belum pernah berciuman sama sekali.

" Oh, Ayolah sudah hentikan acara bermesraan kalian " ujar Koraga dengan sedikit malu, Nakumo dan Yumi yang mendengar itupun melepaskan pelukan mereka

" Hehehehehehehe gomen - gomen " ujar Nakumo cengegesan

" Humph " ujar Koraga yang mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain karena ngambek tidak memiliki kekasih seperti sahabatnya

setelah menunggu beberapa jam terlihat 3 kumpulan asap yang berada di depan 3 team disana

" Yo/halo " sapa Kakashi, Yamato dan ...

" Kau terlalu lama Kakashi - sensei, Yamato - sensei dan ... ' Yondaime - sama ' " ujar naruto dengan nada dingin dan nada penekanan kata Yondaime

" Hehehe Maafkan kami " ujar yamato dengan cegegesan takut naruto mengorok lehernya

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita memulai Survivalnya " ujar Minato sambil mengeluarkan 9 lonceng dan memberikannya kepada Kakashi dan Yamato masing masing 3

" Sensei kenapa Loncengnya 9 sementara jumlah kami sepuluh " Tanya Sakura.

Kalian harus bisa merebut lonceng- lonceng ini dari kami jika satu di antara kalian yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng maka dia akan di ikat dibatang pohon itu " ujar Yamato dan kakashipun melanjutkannya " Tapi jika semua tidak mendapatkan lonceng kalian akan kembali keakademi " team 8 yang mendengar itupun meneguk ludahnya setelah itu minatopun melanjutkannya " kalian boleh menggunakan senjata, ninjutsu atau apapun untuk merebut lonceng ini gunakan nafsu membunuh kalian "

Team 7 dan Team 11 yang mendengar membunuh lansung menyeringai atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Nakumo

" Baiklah dengan begini ujian survivalpun di Mulai "

TBC

NOTE : Yo semua maaf saya baru bisa update karena laptop rusak dan datanya disana.

Disini saya akan menambahkan karakter baru dan dia juga akan ikut perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Disini dia akan menjadi kakak dari Naruto dan untuk musuhnya nanti tidak hanya madara, obito dan kaguya saja tetapi juga beberapa karakter tambahhan

Keterangan pedang :

KITSUNE NO TSURUGI :

pedang yang berada di daerah yang sangat jauh dari luar daerah shinobi dan nama tempat itu adalah Kitsune no sato tempat kurama dulu tinggal setelah berkeliaran / keluar dari tempat Rikudo sannin dan disana terdapat monster rubah - rubah disana hingga dia menemukan sosok Kakak disana yang Bernama Kurima dan pada saat itu kurama melihat pedang berwarna oranye dan kurima menceritakan tentang pedang itu dan di juga bilang bahwa suatu saat nanti pedang itu akan diwariskan kepadanya

Yosh sekarang ini dia sekor pairnya

Ino yamanaka : 1

Yogao : 2

Haku : 0

Karin : 2

Sasame : 1

Fuuka : 0

Tenten : 0

Temari : 0

Yukata : 0

Shion : 3

Koyuki : 2

Yap untuk sesaat shion memimpin hasil pair jadi tolong vote sebanyak banyaknya oke.

Kalian yang ngeflame hanya banyak mulut kalau bisa buat cerita sendiri buktikan sekarang.

Kalian yang menjadi para readers boleh memanggilku dedek saja kok gak perlu nama lengkap.

Untuk sesaat saya belum bisa membalas review kalian jadi yang sabar ok.

Untuk Ryuukira sekai saya tidak tau kenapa kamu meninggalkan pesan perpisahan terhadap Niisan, jika kau sedang kurang sehat semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa berbicara dengan niisan kembali karena tanpamu menurut niisan itu sangat tidak enak, yang lain tolong doakan supaya Kira bisa kembali bersama kita

Dan saya undur diri sekarang dan tunggulah chapter berikutnya

Chapter selanjutnya

" Oi kenapa kalian hanya berdua yang datang "/ " Heh jangan membuatku tertawa ! "/ " ayo kita lakukan rencana itu " " Hyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! "


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Yo saya melanjutkan cerita ini dan saya juga mohon maaf saya salah ketik ketika kejadian Nakumo mengangkat Naruto menjadi Adik Nakumo.

Untuk yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari sini. Yang suka nikmati saja

Chapter 5 : Survival Battel And New Combo Of Two Brother

" Baiklah Survival Battelpun dimulai " perintah Minato

WUSH WUSH WUSH WUSH

setelah itu semua team pergi ketempat persembunyian mereka masing masing

' mereka sudah bisa menekan chakra mereka sampai segini boleh juga, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Team 7 dan Team 11' batin Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato yang tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka.

 _Tempat team 7 dan 11_

Sekarang telihat Naruto, hinata, sakura, yumi, koraga dan Nakumo yang sudah memasang jurus **FUINJUTSU : JIKKUKAN KEKAI** dengan satu tangan kanan yang dia hentakan ketanah.

" Baiklah sekarang kita harus mebuat rencana untuk merebut lonceng itu " ucap Naruto melihat rekan dan kakak - kakaknya yang sedang membuat rencana

" Aku punya sebuah rencana tapi ini akan sangat menarik karena kita akan melawan _**kiroi senkoi**_ disini " Ujar Nakumo dengan seringai meghiasi wajahnya

" Apa rencananya ? " Tanya Koraga

Nakumopun menjelaskan Rencananya dia kepada Rekan - rekannya. Sementara itu di tempat team 8

 _ **Other place Team 8**_

Skip saja Disini sama seperti di canon team 7nya tapi shion tidak ada yang nyari.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal team 7 dan 11 saja yang belum kita cari " ujar Minato.

" ayo kita cari mereka " intrupsi Kakashi, Kakashi , Yamato dan Minato tidak menyadari dari jauh seorang laki dibalik pohpn dengan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya

" Aku dilupakan " gumam orang itu yang pasti Reader Tau siapa dia

Sekarang Terlihat Nakumo dan Naruto sedang berdiri di lapangan luas dan di depan mereka muncul 3 kumpulan asap yang dibaliknya terdapat Guru / Mantan ayah Naruto

" Heh ! Akhirnya ketemu juga kau ! " ujar Minato dengan angkuh. Tetapi Naruto dan Nakumo tidak mengintrupsi perkataan itu.

" Kenapa kalian hanya berdua ? " Tanya Yamato tapi tidak Ada Jawaban tetapi Nakumo membuat beberapa segel dan menyebutkan jurusnya

 **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Setelah menyebutkan Nama Jurusnya sekaran terlihat 11 bayangan Nakumo dan 1 yang asli Yang Mengelilingj ke 3 senseinya, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Minato yang melihat itupun bingung dan setelah itu 11 bunshin dan Nakumo yang aslipun membuat segel berbeda beda

 **KINJUTSU :**

 **DOTON :**

 **FUUTON :**

 **SUITON :**

 **RAITON :**

 **KATON :**

 **JINTON :**

 **INMYOUTON :**

 **OMYOUTON :**

 **HIKATON :**

 **YAMITON :**

 **HYOUTON :**

 **DAMA RYUUSO GUTSU TENGAN**

Teriak 12 Nakumo yang menembakkan sebuah bola dengan masing masing element dan di setiap bola itu diputari Naga yang mengelilingi bola itu sangat cepat

Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato yang mendengar Nakumo Bisa melakukan 12 element yang berbeda beda

Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato yang sudah sadar dari terkejutnya harus melebarkan mata karena jurus Nakumo sedikit lagi mengenai tubuh mereka

BLAAAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan besar karena 12 jurus saling mengadu dan menyebabkan sebuah kawah sangat besar melebihi kawah dari rasenshuriken.

" Glek " teguk Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato yang melihat jurus Kakak angkat Naruto.

' Aku tidak ingin Mati, karena aku masih ingin menikmati Hidup ' batin 3 sensei di Balik pohon tempat kawah disana

" Tidak ada gunanya sembunyi " ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang tubuh 3 sensei disana, Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun menegang dan menoleh kebelakang dengan lambat dan yang dapat mereka seringai lebar dari Naruto

BLAAAAAAR

Wush Wush Wush

Tap tap tap

Terjadi ledakan sangat dasyat dan setelah itu keluar tiga orang dari kumpulan asap asap itu dan terlihat 3 orang itu dengan keadaan baju robek sana sini dan setelah itu mereka mendarat jauh dari lokasi ledakan

" Hebat juga kau Naruto Kau sampai membuatku seperti ini Baiklah sekarang aku akan serius " ujar Kakashi mengangkat Hitae- itainya dan memperlihatkan saringan dengan 3 tomoe.

" Baiklah sekarang giliranku " ujar Minato sombong sambil mengeluarkan kunai cabang 3nya.

BOFT BOFT BOFT BOFT

Bunshin Nakumopun menghilang setelah mengeluarkan jurusnya. Nakumo hanya memasang wajah datarnya

Nakumo yang nelihat itupun menaruh pedangnya ke sarungnya lalu dia megambil pedang beserta sarungnyq yang berada di pingang kanannya lalu di melakukan beberapa gaya yang tidak di ketahui oleh minato, Kakashi dan Yamato.

" **Wahai Pedang Ryuu No Tsurugi yang agung ...** " Nakumo mengucapkan sebuah kata kata yang membuat Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato menaikkan alis mereka tapi pada saat Nakumo mengeluarkan pedangnya sedikit terjadi gempa berskala kecil " **Aku Pemegangmu meminta bantuanmu disini dan maaf karena hari ini kau akanku keluarkan ' kau ' sekarang juga** " Nakumo melanjutkan kata katanya, dan mengeluarkan pedangnya sedikit dan setelah itu tanah yang di pijaknya retak dan membuat kaki Nakumo masuk ketanah " **Tunjukan kekuatan Naga Sejatimu wahai Ryuu No Tsuguri, MERAUNGLAH UNTUK KEBEBASAN DAN TUJUKAN RAUNGAN SANG NAGA, RYUU NO TSUGURIIII !** " lanjut Nakumo dan berteriak pada kalimat terakhir dan dia langsung mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya dan langsung menujuk tempat Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato berdiri

" **GGRROOAAAARRR** ! "

WUUUUUUUSSHHHHH

Setelah pedang Nakumo keluar pedang Nakumo meraung dengan keras dan membuat gelombang udara sang kencang sampai - sampai Kakashi, Yamato dan Minato harus menyilangkan tangan mereka dan menambahkan chakra pada kakinya

" **GGGRRROOOOAAAAARR** ! "

$ang pedang tetap mengeluarkan aungannya dan setelah itu angin berhenti mengeluarkan angin dan sekarang angin menjadi lebih tenang

WUUUSSSSS

suara angin yang berhembus di tempat mereka dengan tenang Minato yang merasakan bulu tubuhnya bangun merasaka ada yang tidak menyenangka akan terjadi

' Kenapa Firasatku mengatakan harus lari ' batin Minato

" serahkan Loncengnya **Yondaime - sama** " perintah Naruto yang dari tadi diam

" Tidak akan ! " balas Minato dengan dingin

" Baiklah " ujar Nakumo santai di menarik pedangnya mundur tetapi posisi pedang tetap sama

" **RYUUIGOTO FUUSOKU RYUUU** " teriak Nakumo menembakkan angin dari pedangnya

WUUUUUUUSSSSSSS

Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato yang terkena serangan itu mental beberapa meter dari tempatnya hingga memasuki hutan

BLLLLAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan karena Mereka menabrak pohon - pohon disana dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal

" Hah~ mereka itu susah sekali kompromi " ujar Naruto menghela nafasnya. Lalu berniat pergi tetapi...

CRAASH

BUGH

Naruto terkena serangan dari belakang dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah tak sadarkan diri

" Heh ! Jangan sombong kau anak brengsek " ujar Minato dengan baju sudah robek - robek

" Benarkah ? " tanya seseorang dari belakang Minato, Minato yang mendengar suara itupun menegang dan menoleh kebelakang dengan lamban dan terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan tenang dan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya

" K- ka- kau ?. B- ba- bagai- bagaimana m-mung-kin ? " tanya Minato dengan gagap

" Bukannya kau sudah kubunuh ? " tanya Minato lagi sekali

" Heh jangan membuatku tertawa " balas Naruto

TAP TAP

Setelah itu keluar Kakashi dan Yamato dengan keadaan yang sama terhadap Minato

" Naruto kita lakukan rencana itu ! " seru Nakumo

" Ha'i Nii-chan " jawab Naruto langsung mencari tempat yang di tentukan oleh sang kakak

WUSH, TAP TAP TAP

Nakumo langsung maju dengan sangat cepat Minato yang melihat itu langsung menyiapkan rasengannya.

" **RASENGAN** " teriak Minato mengenai Nakumo dan membuatnya terpental keatas

Wush wush wush

Wush wush wush

Setwlah itu keluar banyak shuriken dari hutan menuju tempat Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato, Kakashi dan Yamato yang melihat itupun mengambil kunai dan menahan serangan kunai tersebut dan Minato menyipitkan matanya karena tubuh Nakumo terus melayang dan seperti daun yang diterbangkan angin lalu Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto dan terlihat ada seringai di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu melompat ke tubuh Nakumo lalu dia mulai menyatukan tangannya ke kakaknya, badan saling membelakangi tangan kanan masing - masing berpengangan dan tanga kiri saling menyelip kakipun ikut menyelip Minato yang melihat itu Menyipitkan matanya lagi lalu tubuh Nakumo dan Narutopun berputar dan membentuk seperti teknik garoganya Kiba

 **KINJUTSU : GOTSOGEMO RAIKE KATENGA**

Setelah itu Jurus itu turun dengan sangat cepat menuju ketempat Minato

Mereka yang melihat jutsu itu ingin melarikan diri tapi mereka sudah terikan kawat

CRIIIIING

Bunyi kawat yang tertarik Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan mereka melihat kekanan dan kekiri dan mereka Menemukan Yumi, Koraga , Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang memegang kawat yang terikat di tubuh mereka

 **Suiton : mizu renpa**

 **Doton : Rekaiton do yosho**

 **Raiton : Popansha jikurenza**

2 jurus berbeda dan 1 jurus yang sama mulai mengenai Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato terlihat genangan air disana karena jurus Suiton lalu tanah berbetuk Penagkal petir lalu dari langit turun Petir Hitam berbentuk pedang besar mengenai Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato

" Aaarrrggghh ! " Teriak Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato

" hyaaaaaaaah " teriak Nakumo dan Naruto, Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato yang melihat jurus itu mendekat menutup matanya menerima serangan tersebut tetapi

Kring_Kring

Terdengar suara lonceng, Minato, Kakashi dan Yamato yang mendengar itu membuka mata mereka dan mereka melihat Team 7 dan Team 11 masing masing sudah memegang lonceng.

" Heh selesai juga ! " ujar Naruto

Kriiing Kriiiing

Bunyi alarm menandakan Survival sudah selesai,

Skip

Sekarang terlihat Team 7, Team 8 dan Team 11 sedang menunggu hasil dari 3 orang didepan mereka

" Untuk team 8 aku kecewa sekali terhadap kalian yang tidak bisa melakukan kerja sama " ujar Yamato lirih.

" Untuk team 7 dan Team 11 kalian sudah lulus jadi kalian akan menjalankan misi besok " ujar kakashi

" Dan untuk tadi aku rasa kalian ingin membunuh kami ya ? " tanya Kakashi

Team 7 dan 11 mengangguk santai

" Ini ! " ujap Naruto melempar 4 lonceng ke Sasuke, sasuke yang melihat itupun menangkapnya

" Kenapa kau memberikan kami lonceng Naruto " tanya Sasuke

" Karena kami semua sudah lulus jadi kami memberikanya kepada kalian "

Nakumo, Kakashi dan Yamato yang mendengar itupun tersenyum

Sementara Minato hanya mendecih tidak suka

" Baiklah dengan begini besok kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kita " ujar kakashi sambil mengakat jempolnya keatas

" HA'I "

dan besok mereka akan melakukan misi seperti apa tunggu kelanjutanya

TBC

Note : Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita ini.

Disini hanya akan menunjukkan tentang Survival Battel saja untuk Misi nami no kuni Akan muncul di Chapter berikut

Balasan Review

Katanya201 : Kenapa Oc Bisa sampai dikonoha karena mereka melakukan pengembaraan untuk menemukan seseorang yang dia dapat dari tuhan dan untuk kekuatan memang Nakumolah yang pertama mendapar kekuatan 5 element setelah itu di kembangkan menjadi 12 element dan pada saat itu dia berumur 9 tahun.

Getsuya rhadit : Ok Kita lihat saja Nanti

baiklah sekarang hanya segitu saja dulu untuk membalas review kenapa, karena tidak lagi

Untuk sekor pair yang sekarang ini dia

Ino yamanaka: 1

Yogao : 7

Haku : 1

Karin : 4

Sasame : 1

Fuuka : 5

Tenten : 0

Temari : 1

Yukata : 0

Shion : 7

Koyuki : 4

Wow sekarang Yugao dan Shion seimbang dan untuk fuuka banyak juga yang milih, yugao dan koyuki juga wah wah. Ayo kirim votemu kawan

Baiklah saya dedek undur diri Bye

review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto dianggap aib oleh keluarga mereka dan pada saat dia berlatih dia bertemu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan dia kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mendamaikan Dunia dari Perang dan Membuat dia diakui

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair : Naruto x Harem

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Yo semua saya kembali lagi.

Saya minta maaf karena saya mengetik cerita ini di Hp jadi banyak yang salah kata - katanya. Untuk dicerita ini mungkin misi Nami No Kuninya akan agak lama mungkin 2 chapter aja.

Baiklah dari pada menunggu ayo kita baca cerita ini tapi sebelum itu saya ingin menjelaskan tentang Ryuu No Tsurugi.

Keterangan :

Ryuu No Tsurugi : Pedang Yang terbuat dari beberapa bahan pedang terbaik dan dilebur dan digabungkan bahan dari batu pegunungan yang keras, dan digabungkan dengan jiwa naga yang sudah lama mati yang terdapat di lava gunung.

Untuk masalah jutsu Nakumo dan Kekuatan saya juga akan menerangkan

Keterangan :

Uzumaki Nakumo : Memiliki 12 element yaitu tanah, angin, air, petir, api, partikel, yin, yang, cahaya, kegelapan, dan es serta gabungan semua element. Memiliki semua kekei genkai dan touta tetapi tidak pernah dikeluarkan. Memiliki 12 monster dan salah satunya Kurima dan sisa lagi 11 monster belum di perlihatkan karena pada saat shippuden baru terlihat dan 12 monster inilah yang membantu Nakumo mengendalikan 12 element

Baik sekarang mari kita baca bersama

Chapter 6 : Nami No Kuni part 1

Pagi hari di konoha

Di sebuah rumah ditengah hutan melakukan beberapa aktivitas layaknya keluarga tetapi berbeda dengan 1 orang yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Yap dia adalah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto

KRING_ KRING_ KRING_ KRING_

CKLEK

" Hooaaaam " naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan diapun menguap lebar lebar karena sangat kelelahan, " egghh, sudah pagi lebih baik aku mandi sekarang karena nanti aku akan menjalankan misi keduaku " Gumam Naruto Sendiri dan dia masih mengingat misi pertamanya mencari kucing daimyo yang melarikan diri dan dia beserta Team 8 dan 11 mencarinya, tapi kucing itu mati karena menma membunuh kucing itu karena kucing itu mencakar wajahnya danpada saat itu Yondaime memarahi anaknya.

Mengingat itu Naruto tertawa dalam hati karena pertama kali melihat Menma di marah. Setelah itu Narutopun melakukan ritual paginya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya Naruto menggunakan pakaiannya.

Kaos hitam polos, Jaket Kuning di terbuka dan Jubah Putihnya, celana biru panjang dan sepatu khas ninja, rambut dibiarkan acak - acakkan dan setelah itu dia mengikat hitae-ittainya didahinya.

" Yosh ! Semangat " semangat Naruto. Setelah itu Narutopun turun menuju ruang makan dan terlihat Kakak - Kakak Naruto sedang menunggunya untuk Sarapan.

" Ohayo Nii-chan/Nee-chan " sapa Naruto.

" Ohayo Naruto/ Naruto-chan " balas Nakumo, Yumi, dan Koraga dengan senyum.

" Ne, Nii-chan kau sudah siap dengan misi nanti ? " tanya Naruto kepada Nakumo

" tentu, Nii-san juga mendengar disana ada perang pasukan mizukage melawan pasukan Rabelion disana " ujar Nakumo.

" Souka ?, jh aph nhh-chhn akhm melathm jhmrm Nim-chhm ? ( ja apa Niichan Akan melatih jurus Nii-chan ? ) " tanya Naruto sambil makan roti selai buatan Yumi

" Em, Nii-san akan melatih jutsu itu Nii-san akan Meningkatkan Jurus ' itu ' " jawab Nakumo.

Naruto yang mendengar Kata Jurus ' itu ' menaikan alisnya, tapi setelah beberapa menit Naruto, Tau maksud Nii-channya itu

" Jurus itu ya, jadi Nii-chan sudah melampui aku ya ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum tulus

" Ya begitulah, Terima Kasih sudah melatih Nii-chan jurus itu " jawab Nakumo dengan senyumnya.

" Ne, Koraga-nii apa Nii-chan juga punya Jurus Baru " tanya Naruto

" Ya Nii-chan akan menunjukannya nanti " jawab Koraga.

" Sudah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang ! " ujar Yumi.

" Baiklah/Yosh !/Ikuzo ! " jawab Nakumo, Naruto dan Koraga.

Setelah itu merekapun menuju ke tempat mengambil misi.

Sekarang Nakumo mengunakan pakaian biasanya yang tetapi dia pakai kaos merah polos, jaket hitam dengan garis merah terbuka, Yumi tetap seperti biasa menggunakan Pakaian Hinata Shippuden, Koragapun Sama.

Diperjalanan mereka bertemu Hinata dan Sakura yang juga menuju ke tempat Misi tapi Naruto harus berhenti karena dia sedang menabrak anak kecil ( ralat : Wanita ) hingga terjatuh.

" ittai ! " gerang wanita itu.

" g-go-gomen aku tidak sengaja " maaf naruto. " Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Naruto kepada wanita itu, pada saat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya Naruto yang melihat Wajah orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

" Na-Na - Naruko-c-chan " gagap Naruto. Ya wanita itu adalah Naruko Adik Naruto. Naruto juga sudah lama tidak melihat adiknya sampai dia tidak tau dimana dia berada, Naruko yang melihat orang didepannya adalah Kakaknya Langsung Memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto dan menangis dengan bebas.

" hiks, hiks Na-Naruto-Nii-chan Huuaaaaaaaaa ! " tangis Naruko Pecah. Naruto yang melihat adiknya menangis pun berusaha menenangkannya dan dia bertanya kenapa dia menangis, Narukopun menceritakan Bahwa dia juga sudah dikeluarkan dari keluarganya dan sekarang dia juga sebenarnya ingin ke tempat Nii-chanya tapi dia selalu di hadang oleh Anbu.

Naruto yang mendengar Adiknya dibuangpun Geram, Nakumo Bahkan hambil melepas Ryuu No Tsuruginya Untuk Menghancurkan gedung Hokage tapi ditahan oleh Koraga dan Yumi, Hinata dan Sakura menutup Mulut mereka karena terkejut Naruko di perlakukan begitu dan dalam Hati Hinata dan Sakura akan Membuat sang Hokage Menyesal.

Lalu Naruto membuat Kagebunshin lalu menyuruh Kage Bushinnya mengantar ke Kediamannya.

Setelah itu Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan Mereka, Sampai disana Naruto dan Nakumo melihat Minato dengan Deathglager mereka.

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan_ "

PYAAAR, BLAAAR

Ucapan Minato Terpotong karena dia terkejut dilempari 2 pedang dengan sangat cepat dan sampai membuat luka di pipinya.

 **" Kenapa Kau mengeluarkan Naruko-Chan dari Keluargamu ? / Adik Naruto Dari keluargamu Brengsek ? "** Tanya Naruto dan Nakumo dengan nada beratnya

" Ugh, emang Kenapa Hah ! " tanya Minato dengan Emosi

" Dia itu adalah Anakmu dab Kau tega Membuangnya Karena diriku saja, Ayah Macam apa Kau itu, kau bahkan tidak berhak Memiliki Nama Hokage ! " teriak Naruto Marah Karena Sang Adik Di buang.

Minato yang mendengar itupun Bungkam, Hiruzen yang melihat itupun langsung memberitahu misi mereka, Tapi sebelum itu Team 8 datang terlambat. Lalu Hiruzen Kembali menjelaskan tetang misi mereka.

" Klaen( giniya tulisannya ? ), silahkan masuk " perintah Hiruzen.

CKLEEK

Suara pintu terbuka Tean 7, 8 dan 11 pun melihat kebelakang dan melihat seorang bapak tua berpakaian seperti Nelayan.

" Nah Tazuna-san merekalah yang akan mengantarmu sampai ke Nami No Kuni " beritahu Hiruzen.

" mereka terlalu kecil untuk menjalankan misi ini, apa lagi kelompok yang ditengah itu, mereka bahkan bisa saja mati dengan cepat " ujar Tazuna sinis.

Team 8 yang mendengar mereka diejek oleh Klaennyapun geram kecuali Sasuke dan Shino.

" Hah~ sudahlah kalian, Misi ini adalah Rank-C jadi kalian harus mengantar Tazuna sampai di tujuan " perintah Hiruzen.

" HA'I " jawab mereka serempak.

" Baiklah temui kami di gerbang Konoha dalam waktu 30 menit " ujar kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. " Baiklah kalau begitu Jaa Ne " salam kakashi

BOOFT BOOFT.

kakashi dan yamatopun mengilang menggunakan shunshinnya. Team 8pun keluar dari gedung itu team 7 dan Team 11 menghilang menggunakan Hiraisin milik Naruto dan Nakumo.

SKIP

NARUTO : THE HERO OF SHINOBI

Sekarang di gerbang Konoha terlihat Team 7, 8, 11, Kakashi, Yamato, Tazuna sedang berkumpul tapi Menma masih Belum terlihar dari tadi.

" Hah~ dimana anak itu dia sudah terlambat 15 menit " tanya Yamato.

" Disini Sensei ! " teriak Menma yang sedang berlari menuju kearah mereka.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat " perintah Kakashi.

SKIP

sekarang terlihat Kakashi dan Yamato sedang berada didepan memimpin jalan team 8 di belakang Kakashi dan Yamato, Tazuna berada ditengah dan Team 7, team 11 berada di belakang.

Naruto yang melihat ada genangan Air dijalanpun menyipitkan matanya lalu Naruto membisikan Nii - channya.

" Nii-chan ? " gumam Naruto.

" Aku Tahu ! " balas Nakumo dengan pelan. Lalu Nakumo memegang kedua pedangnya untuk bersiap - siap di balik jubahnya.

Setelah melewati genangan air keluar 2 orang tak terduga langsung menyerang ke arah Team 7, 8 dan 11.

CRAAASH CRAAAASH

" semuanya lindungi Tazu_ " perkataan Kakashi terhenti karena 2 musuhnya berhenti bergerak dengan mata melotot, dan di belakang musuh terlihat Nakumo sedang memasukan pedangnya kembali.

 **" KITRYUUZENSA KATOHIRENKA "** gumam Nakumo

Bllaaaaaaaaarrrr

Tubuh musuhpun meledak dan menyisakan kepala saja yang terlepas dari badannya.

" mereka adalah Geizo dan Meizu dua bersaudara, missing - nin rank - B " ujar Kakashi menjelaskan siapa yang telah dibunuh Nakumo.

" Apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksudnya ini Tazuna - san misi ini sebenarnya rank - C dan sekarang menjadi A apa kau bisa jelaskan " tanya Kakashi meminta kepastian.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus meminta bantuan kepada siapapun, banyak yang mengincar nyawaku dan akupun menemukan Konoha dan akupun meminta bantuan kalian " ujar Tazuna lirih.

" ketua Geng di tempatku, Yang bernama Gatou selalu menyuruh bandit - banditnya untuk meminta - minta di desaku dan sekarang kami bahkan harus bersembunyi dari mereka untuk bertahan hidup " lanjut Tazuna.

" Gatao ya ? Ne bagaimana apa kita akan melanjutkannya " Tanya Kakashi

" Keh ! Jika Sensei takut Lebih baik Sensei kembali kekonoha Aku dan rekan - rekanku beserta Team 7 akan melanjutkan misi ini " ucap Nakumo menyindir Kakashi.

" Baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah aku juga akan melanjutkan misi ini dan kita juga Harus menunjukan kemampuan kita Team 8 " teriak Menma

" Yosh/ Hn " jawab 2 orang yaitu kiba dan sasuke. Shino hanya diam.

" hah~ baiklah kami akan melanjutkan misi Ini Tazuna - san " jawab Kakashi

" Terima Kasih " ujar Tazuna tersenyum, dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

SKIP

Selama perjalanan Tazuna menceritakan tentang desanya dan didengar dengan seksama oleh semua. Kecuali Team 7 dan Team 11.

Dari dalam Hutan ada sebuah cahaya yang Mendekat dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah pedang yang melaju menuju ke tempat Team Kakashi dan Yamato.

" Menunduk ! " perintah Kakashi dan semuanyapun menunduk tapi pedang itu menuju ke arah Nakumo

" Nakumo ! " Teriak Kakashi

TRIIIIIING

Nakumo berhasil menahan pedang itu dan mementalkan ke arah lain pedang itu menancap di pohon yang tidak berada jauh di Nakumo dan setelah itu turunlah seseorang dan berdiri di gagang pedangnya.

" Momochi Zabuza " ujar Nakumo yang melihat Zabuza dengan mata tertutup. Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza langsung melindung Nakumo dan Narutopun juga menuju Nakumo.

Sementara yang lain melindungi Tazuna.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi No Sharingan " ujar Zabuza.

" Lama juga tidak bertemu Zabuza " jawab Kakashi.

" Muridmu itu hebat juga Kakashi " ujar Zabuza sinis.

" Aku bukan gurunya / muridnya " jawab Kakashi dan Nakumo. Zabuza yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai.

" Kalau begitu boleh aku tau namamu Nak sebelum aku membunuhmu " tanya Zabuza.

" Namaku Uzumaki Nakumo ingat itu baik - baik " sambil menyiapkan pedang Kitsune No Tsuruginya

" Baiklah Nakumo-san bersiaplah untuk mati " ujar Zabuza setelahbitu dia membuat segel tangan

 **KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU**

setelah Zabuza menyebutkan jutsunya Nakumopun terperangkap kabut dan terpisah dari Kakashi.

' sial kabut ini ' batin kakashi.

Sementara Nakumo tetap tenang dengan pedang Kitsunenya di tangan kiri lalu tangan kanan Nakumo Memegang pedang Ryuunya dan menutup mata untuk tenang.

" Heh ! Apa kau menyerah bocah ? " tanya Zabuza didalam kabut. Nakumo yang mendengar itupun hanya terdiam dan dia langsung membuka matanya karena ada orang yang memunggunginya.

" Naruto kau sudah menemukan dimana dia ? " tanya Nakumo.

" ya Nii-chan " jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah kau tau Harus apa bukan ? " tanya Nakumo.

" Tentu ! " jawab Naruto sambil mencabut Uzanagi dan Takumo No Tsuruginya.

" Baiklah Kita mulai " perintah Nakumo menyiapkan menarik Ryuu

" Ok ! " jawab Naruto. Setelah itu Nakumopun menarik Ryuu dan mengangkatnya keatas

 **" GROOOOOOAAARRR "**

Raungan pedang Ryuu menggema da membuat Zabuza menutup telinganya dan Kakashi dan Yamato yang mengetahui suara itupun membatin ' Suara itu ' batin Yamato dan Kakashi.

 **" FURYUU KAMIKAZE HACHIGYOKA ! "** teriak Nakumo lalu menamcapkan pedangnya ketanah dan setelah itu keluar Badai angin yang menyapu kabut - kabut hingga tak telihat. Zabuza yang tidak menyadari bahwa kabutnya sudah menghilang membuka matanya dan dia melebarkan matanya karena Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya.

" Hyaaaaaaa ! " teriak Naruto siap menghunuskan pedang yang sudah di beri chakra. Zabuza yang melihat itupun menahannya dengan pedang _kurikiribochou_ nya

TRIIIIINKKKKKK, BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR, WUUSSSSHHH

suara pedang beradu dan menyebabkan ledakan chakra besar Zabuza yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena kekuatan Naruto dan sayang untu zabuza karena serangan Naruto lebih kuat dan menyebabkan Zabuza terpental beberapa meter.

Bllaaaaaaaarrrrrr

Bunyi ledakkan akibat tubuh Zabuza yang menabrak pohon. Setelah itu zabuza mencoba berdiri tapi dia tertusuk jarum di lehernya dan menyebabkan Zabuza terjatuh. Lalu datang seorang Memakai topeng Anbu Kirigakure membawa tubuh Zabuza.

" Terima kasih sudah melumpuhkannya sekarang dia adalah bagianku " dan setelah itu orang itu menjadi cermin es dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Team 7, 8 dan 11 yang melihat musuhnya sudah pergipun mengembalikan posisi semula dan Nakumo yang melihat itupun menghela nafasnya dan memasukan pedangnya kembali.

" Ayo ! Tazuna - san kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan " ujar Naruto.

" baiklah mari " ajak tazuna

Skip

Sekarang Tazuna dan team Konoha sampai di rumah Tazuna.

TOK_ TOK_ TOK_

" siapa ? " tanya seseorang di dalam rumah.

" Ini aku, cepat buka pintunya " jawab Tazuna.

CKLEEK_

Setelah itu pintu itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang. Wanita yang kelihatannya sudah menikah.

" Tou-san kau pulang juga " ujar Wanita itu.

" ya mau bagaimana lagi ?, Ninja - ninja dari desa lain tidak mau membantu kecuali konoha " jawab Tazuna. " Oh ya ! Perkenalkan menantuku Tsunami " ujar Tazuna.

" Halo " sapa tsunami

" Halo " balas Team konoha

" perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto " ujar Naruto

" h-hyu-hyuga Hi-hina-hinata " ujar hinata gagap.

" Haruno Sakura " ujar sakura

" Uzumaki Nakumo " ujar Nakumo

" Uzumaki Yumi " ujar yumi

" Uzumaki Koraga " ujar Koraga

" Uzumaki Namikaze Menma " ujar Menma Bangga

" inuzuka Kiba " ujar kiba

" Aburame Shino " ujar Shino

" Hn, Uchiha Sasuke " ujar Sasuke

" Halo Semua ! " balas Tsunami.

" Baiklah Tsunami, bisakah kau membuatkan makan malam ? " Tanya Tazuna. Dan di balas dengan senyuman oleh Tsunami

" Tentu Tou-san, kalian juga beristirahatlah dulu " jawab Tsunami sambil meminta kepada Team konoha untuk istirahat

" Baiklah / Baik ! " balas Team Konoha.

Skip sama seperti di Canon pas inari mengejek Naruto sam teamnya lemah. Dan pas Inari masuk Kamar.

" Maafkan cucuku itu dia berubah pada saat ayahnya meninggal " ujar Tazuna Lirih.

" Ayah ? " tanya Nakumo.

Ceritanya sama dicanon dan disini Nakumo dan Naruto pergi memasuki Kamar Inari

CKLEEEEK_

" hiks, hiks, hiks A- ayah " gumam inari menagis, Nakumo dan Naruto yang melihat itupun berinisiatif mendekati Inari.

PUK

Inari menoleh kesamping dan dapat dia lihat Nakumo yang sedang memegang Pundaknya.

" Hay, Jagoan kenapa kau menangis ? " tanya Nakumo sekedar basa - basi

" bukan Urusanmu " jawab Inari dingin. Naruto yang melihat itupun ikut andil berbicara.

" Apa kau membenci ayahmu yang waktu itu menceritakan seorang pahlawan ? " tanya Naruto dan itu membuat Inari melebarkan Matanya.

" Itu... Etoo... " ucap Inari mencari alasan.

" Hah~ kau ini... " ujar Naruto mengusap kepala Inari, Inari yang melihat itupun melihat wajah Naruto yang menjadi sedih.

" Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki keluarga dan ayah seperti itu, sementara aku ? Aku tidak pernah memiliki Kasih sayang seorang Keluarga setelah umurku 3 tahun. " lanjut Naruto sendu Inari yang mendengar cerita dari Kakak di sampingnyapun Hampir menangis karena cerita sang kakak lebih menyakitkan daripada dirinya.

" Dan keluargaku Itu adalah seorang pahlawan perang aku sangat bangga memiliki keluarga seperti mereka walaupun Nii-san tidak dianggap. " lanjut Naruto yang Hampir Menagis

GREP

Naruto membulatkan matanya karena Inari memeluknya, Nakumo yang melihat itupun Tersenyum kecil melihat anak kecil yang tadi membenci manjadi mencintai.

" Hiks, hiks Nii-chan, Maafkan Inari, Huuaaaaaaaaa " tangis inari pecah, Naruto yang mendengar Inari menagis langsung membalas pelukan inari dan mengusap kepala Inari.

" Ssttt, sudah tidak apa, jadi kau Tidak boleh membenci Ayahmu karena dialah sang pahlawan sesungguhnya untuk dirimu dan yang lain " ujar Naruto Lembut.

" Ha'i Nii-chan " balas Inari, Nakumo yang melihat itupun Tersenyum Karena bisa membuat inari kembali.

 **' Sepertinya kau senang sekali Gaki ? '** tanya seseorang melalui batin

' Ya kau benar Kurima aku senang memiliki adik sepertinya ' jawab Nakumo kepada Kurima. Kurima yang mendengar perkataan Wadahnyapun tersenyum.

Esok Harinya setelah selesai sarapan dan pergi untuk latihan.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan berlatih memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki " perintah Kakashi

" seperti apa itu sensei ? " Tanya kiba. Lalu Kakashipun menerangkan sama seperti di Canon.

" Hah~ lebih baik Kita pergi Ayo Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan " ajak Naruto dan dituruti oleh Sakura dan Hinata karena mereka memang sudah bisa melakukannya.

" Kita juga, Ayo " ajak Nakumo terhadap Rekan Teamnya.

Kakashi yang ingin menanya Team 7 dan team 11 sudah bisa melakukannya langsung bungkam setelah melihat mereka bisa melompati pohon - pohon dengan Lancar.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Team 7 dan Team 11pun sampai di pertengahan Hutan. Lalu Narutopun membuat Ruang dimensi untuk berlatih disana.

 **FUINJUTSU : JIKKUKAN DIMENSION**

setelah mengatakan jurusnya Narutopun menghentakan ketanah dan muncullah Ruang dimensi merekapun melakukan Latihan mereka di ruang tersebut.

" Baiklah Kita Akan latihan disini Untuk Lima Jam di dunia Nyata yang artinya 5 tahun di ruang dimensi " jelas Naruto.

" Baiklah Ayo kita mulai Latihan Kita ! " balas Nakumo

" Host ! " balas semua disana semangat. Dan latihanpun dimulai di dunia dimensi.

TBC

NOTE : Yo Minna-san saya kembali mengupdate cerita ini saya mengerjakan cerita setiap perchapter itu perhari jadi saya cepat updatenya.

Yosh saya juga memutuskan Untuk Misi Nami No Kuninya akan 3 chapter.

Untuk hasil pair sekarang ini dia

Ino yamanaka: 1

Yogao : 7

Haku : 1

Karin : 4

Sasame : 1

Fuuka : 5

Tenten : 0

Temari : 3

Yukata : 0

Shion : 8

Koyuki : 9

Ayo vote lagi sebanyak banyaknya. Dan untuk pembaca cepat - cepatlah vote sebelum saya tutup di chapter 10.

Itu saja dari saya baiklah kalau bengitu saya undur diri Bye

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf sebenarnya tokoh utama disini adalah Naruto dan Nakumo dan untuk asal usulnya Team 11 saya akan menjelaskannya disini.

Asal usul Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga sebenarnya mereka adalah pengembara yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan mereka selalu berpindah - pindah desa dimana tempat yang bagi mereka cukup. Untuk kenapa Nakumo memeliki kekuatan dewa Karena pada saat umur 9 tahun Nakumo mencari orang yang dicintainya bernama Yumi yang diculik dan pada saat Nakumo berlari ketengah hutan untuk mengejarnya dia melihat cahaya menyilaukan mata dan pada saat ith dia bertemu Hagoromo dan dewa dan memberikan dia kekuatan untuk membantu seseorang itulah pesan dari dewa dan setelah itu cahaya itupun meredup dan membuat Nakumo kembali kehutan untuk mencari Yumi. Pada saat Nakumo sudah menemukan Yumi, Yumi sudah dalam keadaan kecapekan, Nakumo yang melihat itupun emosi dan mengamuk sejadi - jadinya hingga membuat Yumi yang melihat orang yang dia cintai mengamuk seperti ini dan pada saat sampai di apartemen mereka Koraga yang melihat Nakumo bersimbah darahpun Khawatir karena Nakumo merupakan Teman pertamanya setelah Koraga tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan pada saat itu Nakumo, Yumi dan Koragapun memutuskan untuk berkelana / berpindah - pindah tempat dari sini, kesana dan ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari orang yang dewa maksud dan pada saat sampai dikonoha Nakumopun berdiam diri di hutan kematian bersama teman"nya dan sampai pada saat itu Nakumopun bertemu dengan Naruto orang yang dia cari selama ini.

Maaf saya mengulang updatenya karena ada yang bertanya tentang siapa tokoh utama cerita ini jadi saya jelaskan bahwa Naruto dan Nakumolah pemeran utama disini karena mereka adalah orang yang ditunjuk Dewa untuk menjaga dunia

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto mendapatkan Kekuatan Dari Dewa Shinobi dan Kakeknya membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah Keluarga Baru

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap

Pair :

Naruto x Harem

Nakumo x Yumi

Koraga x ? ( mungkin ada yang bisa bantu usahakan pakai nama OC )

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Disini saya akan membuat Team 11 dan 7 membantu pasukan Rabelion untuk menghentikan tidakkan Yagura sebagai Yondaime Mizukage yang ingin membantai pengguna Kekei Genkai. Disini Zabuza juga akan ikut membantu Naruto Melawan Yagura dan Nakumo Mendepatkan pedang kurikiribochou dari Zubaza pada saat dia akan melawan salah satu dari pemegang 7 legenda pedang.

Dan nanti Saya akan mengambil beberapa jurus dari animasi Boboiboy jurus Halilintar yaitu Hujan Halilintar tapi saya akan mengubahnya menjadi Hujan shuriken. Dan juga saya Akan menambah Karakter Baru dan Akan masuk Ke Team 11.

Disini juga full fight jadi kebanyaak pertarungannya

Baiklah dari pada menunggu lama mari kita baca chapter ini

Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari sini.

YANG SUKA EENNJJOOY BRO ^_^

Chapter : 7 : Nami No Kuni Part 2 : Rabelion Vs Mizukage

Terlihat sebuah lapangan luas dengan Angin berhembus lembut tetapi sekarang yang terjadi pada lapangan itu Banyaknya Kawah, Pohon Tumbang, Tanah Hancur dan Lain - lainya

BLLLAAAAAAARR

terjadi ledakan dan terlihat asap yang sampai menutup pemandangan dan Kamerapun susah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ( Readers : Woi salah sebut Woi !, Author : Ups ! Maaf - maaf tangan author nulisnya kecepatan jadi salah hehehehe #Bletak ) maksudnya terjadi ledakan dan terlihat kumpulan asap tebal karena ledakan tadi dan dapat dilihat di asap itu terlihat sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar dan tidak jauh dari Kawah terlihat Seorang berambut pirang berwarna hitam dengan jubah putih yang berkibar akibat Angin berhembus dan jelana berwarna biru, memiliki mata biru kehijauan bagi siapa sajabyang melihatnya bisa melihat adanya kedamaian disana. Dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri dengan Nafas Terengah - engah.

' Yosh ! Tinggal hah tinggal hah Satu hah jurus hah Lagi ' Batin orang itu semangat walaupun Kecapekan

Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu muncul sebuah bola biru dari tangan itu seukuran gengaman orang besar, lalu muncul beberapa chakra yang memutari bola itu lama kelamaan membentuk banyak lapisan shuriken yang mengelilingi bola itu.

" Hyaaaa ! " teriak orang itu melempar jurusnya.

BLLAAAARRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat dari jurus itu dan orang yang melempar jurus itupun tersenyum tipis

' Akhirnya selesai tinggal lagi beberapa modifikasi saja dan jurus ini akan sempurna ' batin Orang itu senang.

 **' Apakah Kau Akan menyelesaikannya sekarang Gaki ? '** tanya seseorang yang berbicara dalam alam pikirnya

' Kurasa tidak sekarang, Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum ujian Chunin Kurima ' balas orang tersebut terhadap Monster yang bertanya yang bernama Kurima.

 **' Terserah kau saja Nakumo '** balas Kurima terhadap orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan jurusnnya yaitu Nakumo. Nakumo yang mendengar kata - kata patnernya hanya tersenyum.

Sementara Itu terlihat Yumi, Hinata dan Sakura sedang spharsing kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dan hasilnya seimbang karena semua berhasil mengenai sasaran - sasarannya.

Untuk Koraga dia melatih Taijutsunya dengan Bushin - bunshinnya untuk mempercepat latihannya.

Sementara Naruto dia sedang bermeditasi melatih chakra Senjutsunya di Bawah pohon Besar layaknya jatung hutan karena setiap pohon, pohon yang titempati Naruto lebih besar dan tinggi dari yang lain

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan bermeditasi Narutopun Membuka mataya dan munculah mata dengan warna Kuning keemmasan dengan garis Horizontal dan warna merah di kelopak matanya.

" Jadi ini Senjutsu ? " tanya Naruto kepada entah siapapun. **" benar Gaki inilah Senjutsu kau bisa merasakan energi Alam dengan jangkauan luas "** jawab Monster berekor Sembilan. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganguk. Lalu Naruto menuju ke sebuah batu berukuran besar dan sampai disana Narutopun Memukul batu itu dan batu itupun Pecah berkeping - keping

BLAAAAAARRR

'Sugoii ' batin Naruto senang, Semua biju yang ada di dalam tubuh Narutopun tersenyum karena hasil latihan dari mereka berhasil. Setelah itu Narutopun menghilangkan senjutsunya dan Narutopun Memanggil Semua yang ada disana.

" Sudah saatnya Nii-chan " ujar Naruto kepada Nakumo, Nakumo yang mengerti maksud dari kata Narutopun mengangguk dan Nakumopun melihat Hinata, Yumi, Sakura dan Koraga yang juga mengangguk. Mereka sebelumnya memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membantu pasukan rabelion oleh sebab itu Team 7 dan 11 melakukan latihan di Jikkukan Dimension untuk mempercepat latihan mereka dan sekarang mereka sudah berlatih selama 3 jam didunia nyata dan artinya mereka berlatih di dunia dimensi selama tiga tahun, di dunia dimensi umur tidak berpengaruh hanya waktunya saja yang bergerak.

" Baiklah Ayo berangkat " ujar Nakumo dan langsung membuat beberapa Segel tangan dengan cepat

 **" JIKKUKAN DIMENSION "** teriak Nakumo

Wuuuung

muncullah lubang Hitam yang berupa ruang dan waktu Team 7 dan Team 11pun memasuki lubang itu dan setelah itu lubang itupun menutup dan yang terlihat hanya Lapangan luas yang kosong.

Wuuuung

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Terlihat lubang hitam berada di atas langit dan mengeluarkan 6 orang disana, 6 orang tersebut melebarkan matanya karena mereka jatuh di langit di atas Kepulaan kirigakure dan tempat dimana jadinya perang.

" NII-CHAN KENAPA KITA BERADA DI ATAS LANGIT, HUUWWAAAAA TOLOONG! TOLOONG ! " teriak Naruto OOC Nakumo yang mendengar Naruto berteriak seperti itupun sweatdrop.

" Kyyyaaaaah" teriak Yumi, sakura dan Hinata.

Nakumo yang melihat itupun langsung menambah kecepatan terjunnya, setelah agak jauh dari Teamnya Nakumopun menggigit jari jempolnya dan melakukan segel

 **" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : SUZAKU "** teriak Nakumo dan lansung terlihat asap tebal muncul dilangit dan terlihat sebuah burung phonex yang mengeluar api di tubuhnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Semua Team Naruto dan Nakumopun mendarat di atas tubuh Suzaku. Naruto yang melihat Suzaku bisa dipanggil oleh Nii-channyapun menatap sang kakak untuk meminta penjelasan. Nakumo yang mengerti padangan Narutopun menceritakan Bahwa dia orang yang pertama berhasil menemukan gulungan Kuchiyose tersebut dan Nakumo menulis namanya pada tengah gulungan, Nakumopun juga dibantu oleh Hagoromo untuk melupakan bahwa Nakumolah pengkuchiyose pertama mereka. Naruto yang mendengar itupun mengangguk mengerti.

" baik ayo kita turun, Suzaku tolong antar kami kebawah " perintah Nakumo.

 **" Ha'i Nakumo - sama "** balas Suzaku dan Suzakupun turun untuk mencari tempat mendarat setelah mencari tempat untuk mendarat Nakumopun menemukan sebuah tempat perbatasan Kirigakure dan tempat Tazuna Nakumo beserta yang lain yang shdah menemukan jarak untuk mendarat langsung melompat turun

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Boooft

Setelah melompat Naruto beserta yang yang lainpun berhasil mendarat dan setelah itu Suzakupun menghilang.

Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri terus berulang - ulang untuk melihat keadan di sekitar mereka. Dan pada saat Nakumo menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat sebuah gubuk dan Nakumo beserta yang lainpun mencona menuju gubuk itu dan Nakumo dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanya Zabuza, Nakumo yang ingin melihat Zabuzapun menuju gubuk, itu tapi sebelum masuk Nakumo dikejutkan oleh sebuah pukulan dari pintu

BLAAAAR

TAP!

Pintu yang berada didepan Nakumopun hancur karena Zabuza memukul pintu itu, tapi Nakumo menahannya dengan satu tangan

" Apa maumu kesini gaki " tanya Zabuza

" Wow tenanglah kawan... " ujar Nakumo layaknya orang yang ngajak kompromi ( kok malah jadi kesitu ya hehehehehe ) setelah itu dia melanjutkannya " Aku datang kesini ingi membantu menghentikan perang saudara itu di kirigakure " lanjut Nakumo.

Zabuza yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya " Dari mana kau tau kalau desa kami sedang dalam keadaan perang " tanya Zabuza.

" Waktu itu kami sempat melewati tempat itu dan aku juga tau kau bekerja dengan Gato untuk mencari dana peperangan itu benarkan dan ... " ujar Nakumo memberitahu dan kata katanya dia hentikan untuk Sementara " Keluarlah Gadis yang disana tidak ada gunanya kau sembunyi ! " lanjut Nakumo tampa menoleh kebelakang team 7 dan 11 kecuali Nakumopun menoleh kebelakang dan yang dapat mereka lihat seorag gadis berambut hitam mengunakan baju gaun sampai selutut bergamar guguran daun di musim kemarau dan membawa sebuah keranjang.

" Jadi kau yang kemarin mengunakan topeng itu rupanya " intrupsi Naruto

" Benar perkenalakan Yuki Haku ( bener gak kalau salah maaf ) " kata gadis itu.

" pengguna Hyoton Ya, Baiklah Mari kita sparshing Haku-san jika kau menang kau boleh membunuhku dan jika aku menang kalian harus percaya bahwa aku akan membantu kalian " tawar Naruto

" Aku menolak, aku akan percaya padamu, Aku tidak mau dia terluka " jawab Zabuza.

" Hem melindungi orang yang disayangi ya, Aku suka itu " ujar Nakumo melepas pukulan Zabuza.

" Baiklah Kalian berdua bersiap - siaplah, aku dan kelompokku akan menunggu, jika kalian ingin melarikan diri jangan harap bisa lari " perintah Nakumo dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Skip

Sekarang Team konoha dan Zabuza sedang berjalan menuju ketempat pasukan Rabelion.

" Zabuza-sama kau sudah kembali ? " tanya Ninja kiri.

" Hn, aku juga membawa bela bantuan disini, apakah Mei-chan ada ? " jawab sekaligus bertanya Zabuza.

" Ya ! Dia berada di Tenda rapat sekarang. " jawab Ninja itu.

" Baiklah kau antarkan mereka ke tenda Kosong untuk mereka tempati ! " perintah Zabuza.

" Ha'i ! " jawab Ninja itu tegas

" Baiklah mari lewat sini " ajak Ninja itu.

SKIP

Sekarang Team 7 dan 11 sedang berjalan menuju Tenda rapat setelah beristirahat 30 menit.

" Ne, Nakumo-kun apa tidak apa kita meninggalkan Misi ? " Tanya Yumi.

" Sudah tenanglah Sebelum kesini Kita sudah membuat Chi Bunshin bukan untuk di tempat Tazuna jadi kau tenang saja " Jawab Nakumo tersenyum.

Ya sebelum mereka ke kirigakure mereka membuat Chi Bunshin Atau Bunshin Darah. Bunshin ini bekerja jika menggunakan darah pengguna dan Chi Bunshin juga tidak akan menghilang jika di perintahkan untuk menghilang dan untuk Chakra Chi bunshin dibagi 30 % dari pengguna.

" Baiklah Mari masuk " ajak Zabuza masuk dan diikuti Haku di belakang.

Team 7 dan 11pun memasuki Ruang Rapat itu dan dapat mereka liha banyak beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di kursi dan terdapat meja budar yang sangat besar.

" Silahkan Duduk Kalian Semua " perintah Mei. Dan di turuti oleh mereka

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan membahas tentang strategi untuk membalas serangan yondaime " perintah orang yang menutup mata kanannya yaitu Ao

" Zabuza apa kau mendapat Dana untuk menambah Persenjataan kita " tanya Ao

" Tidak, Si tua bangka itu tidak memberikan aku uang sama sekali " ucap Zabuza menghentikan sejenak perkataannya " Tapi Aku mendapat bela bantuan Dari mereka " lanjut Zabuza melihat Team 7 dan 11

" Apa maksudmu, Kita membutuhkan uang bukan seorang bocah ninja konoha ! " Marah Ao.

" Heh kau jangan anggap remeh Mereka, Apa lagi mereka berdua yang memakai jubah putih yang memiliki lambang api itu, Bahkan aku saja kalah melawan mereka " ujar Zabuza memperingatkan setelah mendengar itu Aopun bungkam

" Baiklah Ao siapa saja yang memimpin Pasukan kali ini ? " Tanya Mei

" pada barisan kedua Jinpachi Munashi barisan ke tiga Kushimaru Kuriarare da barisan terakhir Ameyuri Ringo " jawab Ao.

" Boleh aku Tau berapa Pasuka musuhnya " Tanya Nakumo.

" Sekitar 8000 pasukan dan belum Lagi kita akan melawan jinchuriki Sanbi " Jawab Ao.

' Jadi mereka belum Mengetahui Bahwa Sanbi berada di dalam tubuhku ' batin Naruto

' Naruto, Ini Aku sanbi sebenarnya diriku yang yin masih berada di tubuh jinchurikiku, Sebenarnya dari Kami bersembilan diambil dari Energi YANG jadi kau harus berhati - hati ' perintah Isobu dari pikiran Naruto dan Narutopun Mengangguk.

" Lalu untuk Pasukan Kalian ada berapa ? " tanya Naruto

" 1000 pasukan " jawab Ao menunduk. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi dan Koraga yang mendengar Itu Sweatdrop

' bukankah itu terlalu besar perbandingannya ' Batin Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi dan Koraga

" Heh 8000 ya, sepertinya Ryuu Akan bertambah tebal kali ini, dan mereka sepertinya akan terkena serangan tak terbatas " ujar Nakumo senang tapi tidak Untuk Team 11 yang meneguk ludah dengan susah Zabuza dan Hakupun juga merasakan bulu kudup mereka berdiri.

" Hey ! Bocah jangan Anggap mereka remeh kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga dengan pedang biasa dan lagipula kau tidak tau kemampuan mereka " marah Ao.

Tapi Nakumo tidak menjawab melainkan melepas pedang Kitsunenya lalu mengangkatnya keatas

BLAAAARRR

dan setelah itu tejadi ledakan Chakra sampai meja yang berada ditengahpun Hancur.

" Apa aku masih terlihat lemah ? " Tanya Nakumo melihat Ao yang bungkam " Baiklah lebih kita jalankan perang ini segera mungkin " lanjut Nakumo sambil memasukan pedangnya.

" Baiklah Ayo kita kalahkan mereka ! " perintah Mei

" Ha'i " jawab semua disana

Skip

Tap! Tal! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari melewati daeranh yang luas dimana tempat perang berikutnya akan berlangsung.

SREET

suara langkah kaki yang direm

" Jadi disini ya ? " Tanya Nakumo melihat pasukan kiri yang banyak sekali.

" Ya itulah mereka ! " jawab Zabuza yang melihat orang - orang Kiri disana.

" Baiklah Kalian semua diam saja dulu, Biar Aku dan Teamku yang Melawan mereka " ujar Nakumo maju diikuti Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi dan Koraga. Setelah itu merekapun mencabut pedang masing-masing, Hinata dan Sakura pada saat mencabut pedangnya mereka dikelilingi Bunga Sakura dan Lavender, Yumi membawa pedang TSUKANI NO TSUGURI ( Saya sendiri yang buat kalau gak suka coba kalian kasih aku nama pedang yang bagus kalau kalian mencarinya diinternet maaf semua pedang itu di bawa Nakumo )

Keterangan pedang Yumi :

Pedang berelement Air yang terbuat dari Besi yang sama Seperti Uzanagi No Tsuguri dan mengambil jiwa dari Monster lautan yang tidak diketahui. Pedang ini pemberian dari Nakumo dari Gulungan pedang yang dia bawa dan dia memberikannya kepada Yumi karena Pedang itu Hanya berinteraksi terhadap Yumi karena pedang Itu berinteraksi terhadap kalung yang dia pakai nama kalung itu Mizukamizenka kalung yang terbuat dari permata yang berada di tempat jiwa pedang itu.

Sementara Itu Koraga pada saat mencabut pedangnya Api merah menyala keluar dari pedang itu. Pedang itu seperti siap membakar apa saja yang ada di depanya

Keterangan pedang Koraga

Pedang Berelement Api terbuat dari bahan pedang TAKUMO NO TSUGURI pedang yang mengambil jiwa dari Lembah Kawah Ryuu No Sato yang berada jauh Dari 5 negara besar dan tempat Dimana Sang Pedang RYUU NO TSUGURI milik Nakumo berada. Pedang ini juga berinteraksi sama seperti Yumi yang melainkanya Koraga berinteraksi menggunakan Gelang berbentuk naga yang berada di Ryuu No Sato.

" baiklah ayo kita serang mereka " ujar koraga menyiapkan pedangnya,

" Baiklah kalian tunggulah dulu aku akan menyebarkan diri kita ke berbagai tempat " ujar Nakumo menyiapkan kunai cabang Tiganya lalu melemparnya kesegala arah dan Pasukan kiri yang melihat itupun hanya menghindar.

" Heh hanya mainan anak kecil " ejek salah satu pasukan kiri, Nakumo yang mendengar itupun menyeringai.

" Baiklah kalian sudah kutadai tadi pada saat perjalanan maka... " ujar Nakumo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan dia langsung menarik Ryuunya " bersiap untuk berpesta ! " lanjut Nakumo pada saat mencabut Ryuu Nakumo langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke Pasukan Kiri

 **" GROOOOAAAAAR "** teriak pedang Nakumo, Pasukan Kiri yang mendengar itupun menutup telinga mereka karen suara yang sangat memekakakan telinga dan pasukan kiri juga harus menutup mata mereka agar sakit di telinga mereka berkurang.

Pasukan Rabelionpun sama melakukan Hal yang terjadi Pada pasukan Kiri. Setelah itu Nakumo melempar pedangnya ke udara lalu Nakumo melakukan bebepa segel.

 **" JIKKUKAN HEITEN "** teriak Nakumo dan setelah itu Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi dan Koragapun menghilang, setelah itu Nakumopun menangkap pedangnya lalu juga ikut menghilang dengan kilat merah. Setelah itu muncul Team Konoha di depan Pasukan Kiri

Nakumo dan Naruto : **" KENJUTSU : "**

Hinata : **" LAVENJUTSU : "**

Sakura : **" SAKUJUTSU : "**

Yumi : **" MIKENJUTSU : "**

Koraga : **" KAKENJUTSU : "**

 **"KAMIKAZE RYUUENZA NO JUTSU "** teriak Team Konoha.

WUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

AGRRRR ARRRRGHHH GYAAHHHHH AKKKKKHHHHH ARGHHHH

Teriak memilikukan keluar dari Pasukan kiri karena terkena serangan Pedang badai milik Team Konoha, Pasukan Rabelion yang melihat itupun Meneguk Ludah dengan susah ' Untung mereka berpihak kepada kita, kalau tidak ' batin Pasukan Rabelion dan langsung Membuat mereka merinding Disko

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bunyi langkah kaki sekarang terlihat Team Konoha sudah mengalahkan 2000 pasukan Hanya 40 detik, sekarang mereka sedang memungungi mayat - mayat yang sudah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, Hinata dan Sakura yang baru pertama kali membunuh Ninjapun bergetar karena membunuh pasukan tak bersalah Naruto yang melihat itupun membuat Bunshin dan mengantar mereka kembali dengan Hiraisinnya.

" Baiklah sekarang tersisa 6000 pasukan, Ayo Maju " perintah Nakumo dan di turuti oleh pasukan Rabelion

SKIP

Tap! Tap! Tap !

SREET

Pasukan Rabelionpun berhenti karena melihat 6000 pasukan berada didepan mereka

" Jinpachi Munashi, Kushimaru Kuriarare dan Ameyuri Ringo lama tidak bertemu " panggil Zabuza melihat Teman - temannya

" Siapa mereka ? " tanya Koraga

" Merekalah yang memimpin 6000 pasukan itu yang membawa pedang peledak bernama Shibuki adalah Jinpachi Munashi orang yang berada di kiri itu, sementara ditengah adalah orang pemegang pedang jarum pedang itu benama Nuibari adalah Kushimaru Kuriarare, dan orang Yang dikanan adalah pemegang Pedang Berelement petir pedang bernama Kiba adalah Ameyuri Ringo " jelas Zabuza Panjang lebar

" Yang satu suka main peledak, yang satu tukang menjahit dan yang satunya suka disambar petir, Aneh sekali " ujar Nakumo. Pasukan Rabelion yang mendengar itupun Sweatdrop sementara Zabuza harus menahan Tawa karena Teman mereka mendapat julukan yang lucu.

TWICH

" apa kau bilang bocah ! " tanya Jinpachi marah dan muncul perempatan di dahinya

" Hoaamm, Aku malas Karena itu Merepotkan " balas Nakumo menguap, Naruto yang mendengar kata terakhir dari kakaknya itu sweatdrop karena dia mengingat kata - kata tren temannya.

TWICH

Perempatan didahi Jinpachipun bertambah.

" Grrr, Kaaauuuuu ... " geram Jinpachi " akan kubunuh Kau ! " lanjut jinpachi

" Kalian semua Gunakan element air kalian untuk membuat tempat pijakan mereka menjadi air " perintah Nakumo dan lasung di lakukan oleh Mereka

 **" SUITON : TAJUU SUIJIHEIKI "** teriak Pasukan Rabelion dan langsung mengeluarkan Air dalam skala banya pasuka Kiri yang melihat itupun mengeluarkan jurus yang sama

 **" SUITON : TAJUU SUIJIHEIKI "** teriak pasukan Kiri dan keluarlah Air lebih besar dari pasukan Rabelion.

BLAAAAR

Suara element yang sama saling beradu dan setelah itu terjadi banjir di tepat pasukan Kiri.

" Baiklah sudah cukup sekarang giliranku untuk mengalahkan mereka semua " ujar Nakumo lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas lalu menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat

JGEEELERRRR

keluarlah Pedang petir yang memilik dua mata pedang didepan dan dibelakangnya dengan lawan arah pedang lalu Nakumu mengabungkan kedua pedangnya dan membentuknya menjadi Shuriken petir ( bentuknya sama kayak Fuma Shuriken tapi Lebih besar yang Ini )

" Raiton : Ame Ruiken " gumam Nakumo dan melempar Shuriken petirnya ke atas hingga tak terlihat

Pasukan Rabelion, kiri, Narutopun menatap apa yang dilakukan Oleh Nakumo, sementara Yumi dan Koraga yang melihat itupun meneguk Ludah dengan berat karena Mereka mengetahui jurus ini adalah jurus bercombo.

JGLEEEEER GLEEEEERR JGEEEELEEEER

Setelah itu terjadi mendung dengan petir yang mengamuk.

Wush!. Wush! Wush!. Wush! Wush! Wush!. Wuuuuuusssssssshhhhhhh

Setelah itu turun Shuriken/hujan Shuriken dari langit dengan skala besar. Pasukan Kiri yang melihat itupun berusaha menahannya tetapi mereka tidak bisa menahan serangan yang menyerang mereka bertubi - tubi

CRAAASH CRASH CRASH

BZIIIIT BZIIIIT BZIIIT

ARRRRGGGGG AGHHHHHH GYAAHHHHHH AKHHHHH

Suara terkena serangan, terkena listrik Karena Shuriken Petir yang mengenai air dan suara kesakitan terdengar disana. Pasukan Rabelion yang melihat itupun Meneguk ludah mereka bulat - bulat dengan badan disko. Sementara Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringopun hanya bisa menghidari serangan tersebut.

" Lebih baik aku Menyelesaikannya dengan cepat " gumam Nakumo, setelah itu Nakumopun mengangkat tanganya keatas **" Raiton : Cho Ame Ruiken "** gumam Nakumo dan langsung menurunkan tangannya

Wuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhh WUUUUUUUUSHHHH

setelah keluar Shuriken petir berukuran sedang sekarang mereka kecuali Yumi dan Koraga yang melihat itupun terkejut karena Shurikennya sekarang menjadi besar. Nakumo yang melihat itupun menyeringgai Nakumo lalu membuat Rasengan berelement Petir lalu dia melompat keudara karena ada Shuriken mengarah kepadanya. Lalu Nakumopun memasukan Rasengannya ke lubang Shuriken itu setelah itu Shuriken itupun begabung dengan Rasengannya lalu Nakumopun turun dan mengampil posisi kaki kanan diluruskan dan kaki kiri ditekuk badan agak membungkuk tangan kiri di tekuk di depan dada dan tangan kananya diluruskan dan agak diarahkan keatas dan badannya memunggungi musuh dan wajahnya menoleh kebelakang dengan Mata tertutup

 **" Senpo : "** gumam Nakumo lalu Nakumo membuka matanya dan munculah mata berbentuk tanda Tambah dan memiliki 4 tomoe ( mirip matanya Shukaku tapi Lingkarannya jadi Tomoe kayak Sharingan ) **" RAITON : RASEN CHO SHURIKEN "** teriak Nakumo melempar jurusnya

Pasukan kiri yang melihat itu hanya menutup mata pasrah sementara Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo mereka melompat keudara tapi mereka dihadang Shuriken beurukuran besar Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringopun menahan Shuriken itu supaya tidak mengenai mereka

TRIIIIIIINKKKKK

TRIIIIIIINKKKKK

TRIIIIIIINKKKKK

Bunyi pedang yang beradu dengan Shuriken yang berputar sampai Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo yang menahannya kesusahan.

SRIIIIINGZITZITZIT

Bunyi Jurus Nakumo yang dia lempar seperti suara mesin Jet dan gabungan dari petir.

DUUUUUAAARRRRR

BZIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

Terjadi ledakan petir dan menyapu hampir semua Pasukan kiri Karena jurus Nakumo meledak di tengah pasukan.

Sementara Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo yang sudah kelelahan menahan Shuriken yang mereka tahanpun geram ' sialan ' geram mereka lalu merekapun mengeluarkan kemampuan pedang mereka tetapi Shuriken tersebut langsung menghilang entah kemana

Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo yang melihat itupun bingung dan merekapun melihat kesekeliling mereka dan yang tersisa hanya 1500 Pasukan Kiri Yang masih bertahan.

" Ne Zabuza-san Berapa kau memiliki Pedang Yang Kau Bawa itu ? " tanya Nakumo. Zabuza yang masih syok atas jurus Nakumo tadipun sadar karena pertanyaan Nakumo

" Eh apa ? " tanya Zabuza.

" Kutanya berapa kau memiliki pedang Besarmu itu ? " tanya Nakumo Sekali lagi

" Ah Aku mempunyai pedang ini 3 mereka ada digulungan penyimpananku " jawab Zabuza

" Memang Kau Mau apa dengan pedang Zabuza-sama, Nakumo-san ? " tanya Haku

" Aku ingin meminjam pedang itu untuk melawan mereka bertiga kalian Lawanlah sisanya, Dan Zabuza, Haku, Naruto Kalian Lawanlah Mizukage " perintah Nakumo mereka semuapun mengganguk, Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Orang didepannyapun tersenyum lalu Melempar pedangnya ke arah Nakumo, Nakumo Yang melihat itupun Menangkap pedang Zabuza.

" Ambillah pedang itu aku masih mempunyainya " ujar Zabuza memberikan Kubikiribochounya. Nakumo yang melihat itupun tersenyum " Arigato " balas Nakumo.

Nakumopun melihat pedang pemberian Zabuza Lalu melakukan beberapa Gaya pedang lalu tangan kirinya dibuka dan mengesekkan pedangnya ( ituloh setiap pedangkan mempunyai 2 sisi, sisi atasnya digesek bukan bawahnya kalau bawahnyakan pemotongtuh kalau atasnyaka tumpul jadi yang diatas di gesek ) lalu Nakumo mengalirkan Chakra Kurima dan pedang itu bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan Aura biru dan di ujung mata pedang terlihat aura membentu mata Yang melihat siapa saja siap dibasmi.

Nakumo yang melihat pedangnya bereaksipun membuka matanya lalu di angkat pedangnya dan terjadi ledakan Chakra dan membuat air yang berada dibawah terbang keatas dan membentuk naga air berkepala 3 dan langsung menuju pedang yang Nakumo Angkat setelah semua tubuh Naga..

TUUUUUUNGGGGG

Terjadi ledakan gelombang chakra sehingga membuat mereka terseret beberapa meter.

' kuat sekali Aura pedang itu ' batin Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo

Dan sekarang pedang Zabuza yang tadinya besar berubah menjadi pedang berbentuk sedang tapi panjang mengeluarkan Aura biru lautan yang besar memiliki gagang berwarna biru dan memiliki lambang naga di gagangnya.

Nakumo yang melihat itupun tersenyum " perubahan pedang Kubikiribochou. KUBARYUU NO TSUGURI " teriak Nakumo menunjuk Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo. Dan pedang itu langsung mengeluarkan Aura Naganya

KRAK BLAAAR

Tanah pijakan Nakumopun retak dan langsung membuat kawah

PUK

Nakumopun menaruh pedangnya dipundak kirinya lalu mencabut pedang Ryuunya tetapi sekarang pedang Ryuu tidak mengaung dan itu membuat Naruto dan Yang Lainpun Bingung. Namun kebinggugan itu terjawab setelah Pedang KUBARYUU dan RYUU NO TSUGURI gagangnya digabung lalu ditarik dan muncul rantai air dan setelah itu Nakumopun berteriak

 **" HooaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA "** teriak Nakumo dan teriakan itu berubah mrnjadi ledakan chakra dengan Raungan Naga

 **" GROOOOOAAAAAAAAARR "** teriak Nakumo berubah menjadi Naga. Dan setelah itu Nakumopun menghentikan teriakannya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dengan helai - helai rambutnya dan setelah itu Nakumopun melihat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo dan Pasukan Kiri

 **" Baiklah Ayo Kita serang mereka "** ujar Nakumo dengan suara berat. **" Baiklah Aku dulu yang menyerang "** lanjut Nakumo

WUSH!

Nakumopun melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo. Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo yang melihat itupun langsung membuat persiagaan dengan pedang mereka

TRINK BLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRR WUUUSSSSHHH

Pedang Kushimaru yang beradu dengan pedang Kubaryuu langsung membuat gelombang dan langsung membuat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo terpental karena gelombang ledaknya sangat besar

DUUUUAAAAARRRRR

Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo menabrak tebing dan membuat tebing itu membuat kawah

' Sial, Sakit sekali. Pedang itu berbahaya ' batin Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo.

" Sialan kau bocah " Kushimaru

" Cih, **Raiton : Kiba** " ujar Ringo

JGLEEEEEEERRR

Bunyi petir menyambar tempat Nakumo berdiri dan menimbulkan asab tebal Ringo yang melihat itupun menyeringai tapi pada saat asap itu menghilang tubuh Nakumopun menghilang dan itu membuat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo membulatkan mata mereka

KRAK KRAK

Tanah pijakan Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo retak entah terjadi apa namun pada saat kepala mereka melihat keatas mereka dikejutkan Nakumo yang sedang berlari menuju mereka dengan sangat cepat

 **" GROOOOOOOAAARRR "** teriak Nakumo menguhunuskan pedangnya

Duuuuuaaaaaaaarrrr

Terjadi ledakan besar pada tempat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal

" Ayo kita serang mereka semua " teriak mei menyuruh Pasukannya Menyerang pasukan kiri " Ooaaaaaa ! " teriak pasukan Rabelion

Other place of Kirigakure

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Zabuza dan Haku menuju tempat dimana Yagura berada

Tap! Tap!

Bunyi langkah kaki berhenti Naruto Zabuza dan Hakupun melihat ke atas karena Yagura sudah berada di depan mereka.

" Ah, ternyata kau Zabuza " ujar Yagura.

" Yagura-teme kami akan menghentikanmu disini " ujar Zabuza menyiapkan pedangnya.

" Yagura **Jinchuriki No Sanbi** bagaimana kabarmu ? " Tanya Naruto

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Yagura

" Aku **Jinchuriki No Kyubi** atau bisa disebut **Kyubi No Yoko** " jawab Naruto

Zabuza, Haku dan Yagura yang mendengar itu melebarkan mata mereka

" Baiklah Zabuza-san, Haku-san gunakan jurus kabut Kirigakure dan Hyoton kalian, Aku akan menyerangnya dalam kabut itu " perintah Naruto dan dibalas Anggukan oleh mereka berdua

 **" KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU "** gumam Zabuza

setelah itu muncul Kabut tebal yang menutupi pengelihatan Yagura.

 **" Hyoton : Hyaku no Sabon** " Gumam Haku

Setelah itu muncul jarum - jarum es dalam kabut yang menyerang Yagura. Yagura yang melihat itupun menangkis semua jarum itu, karena padangannya teralih Yagura tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya

Bugh yagurapun terkena pukulan Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh ! Bugh!

Yagura terus terkena pukulab Naruto hingga membuat Tubuh Yagura terpental kesana kemari

Bugh! Tubuh yagurapun terbang keatas pada saar dia membuka mata, yagura membulatkan matanya karena Haku dan Naruto sudah menyiapkan serangan terakhir

 **" Hyoton : Rasenshuriken "** teriak Naruto dan Haku

Blaarrrr

Tubuh yagurapun terkena serangan combo itu langsung menjerit kesakitan

" Arrgggggg " teriak Yagura sebelum tubuh ya menjadi es dan meledak

BLAAAAAR

Ledakan setelah tubuh Yagurapun terjadi dan memperlihatkan yagura yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu telihat bayangan keluar dari tubuh Yagura, Naruto yang melihat itupun meyipitkan matanya

" Siapa kau, apa kau yang selama ini yang melakukan Genjutsu terhadap Yagura ? " tanya Naruto dengan mata Kyubi yang menyala.

" Uzumaki Naruto tidak ku sangka kau bisa mengalahkan bidakku khuhuhu " dia menghentikan tawanya sejenak lalu dia melanjutkannya " dan sekarang selamat menikmati melawan Sanbi disini, Kita akan Bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto " ujar orang itu terhisap pusaran

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung menuju ketempat Yagura dan membuka baju Yagura dan memegang segel Biju yang ada pada tubuh Yagura dan setelah itu keluar chakra merah mengalir ke tubuh Naruto hingga beberapa menit dan setelah beberapa menit aliran chakra yagurapun berhenti

" Sekarang sanbi sudah aman, Zabuza, Haku keluarlah aku tau kalian melihat apa yang aku bicarakan dengan ' dia ' " ujar Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja terlihat Zabuza dan Haku yang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan

" Kalian tenang saja Aku mengambil Biju Sanbi karena Orang itu akan mengambilnya suatu saat Nanti jadi dari pada Sanbi di ambil lebih baik aku mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tubuhku " ujar Naruto menjelaskan kenapa Naruto melakukan itu.

" Apa kami bisa mempercayaimu " tanya Zabuza, " Bahwa kau tidak akan menggunakan Kekuatan Biju untuk sesuka hatimu " lanjut Zabuza

" Kau boleh datang Kekonoha dan menjadi Ninja konoha dan melihat apa saja yang aku lakukan " tawar Naruto

" Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti " jawab Zabuza.

" Baiklah ayo kita menuju tempat Nii-chan " ajak Naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat Nakumo di ikuti Zabuza dan Haku dibelakang. Setelah itu muncul seseorang dari tanah setelah kepergian Naruto, Zabuza da Haku.

' sial, aku harus memberitaukan soal ini ' batin orang itu dan masuk ketanah kembali

Place Nakumo Vs Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo

Terlihat asap tebal masih menyelimbungi tempat Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo setelah terkena serangan Nakumo secara mendadak

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Keluarlah Jinpachi, Kushimaru dan Ringo dengan keadaan baju robek - robek dan beberapa luka

" sial bocah sepertinya bisa membuatku seperti ini " geram Jinpachi.

" jangan kau anggap remeh dia peledak, dia bahkan melebihi kita dari 7 legenda pedang " ujar Kushimaru

" lebih baik kalian fokus terhadap musuh kita " ujar Ringo memperingatkan karena Nakumo sudah keluar dari asap dan membawa kedua pedangnya dengan Aura Naga yang berbeda

" baiklah lebih baik aku menyelesaikanya lebih cepat " ujar Nakumo denga suara beratnya

Lalu Nakumopun menghilang dan muncul di depan Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringo lalu menghunus kedua pedangnya secara horisontal, Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringo yang melihat itupun menahan serangan itu dengan pedang mereka

KRAK PYAR

Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringopun melebarkan matanya karena pedang mereka patah Nakumo yang melihat itupun menendang Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringo hingga terpental jauh

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringopun terpental jauh setelah itu Nakumopun menyatukan kedua mata pedangnya lalu membuat jarak antar mata pedang lalu muncul bola energi gabungan Air dan Api ( kayak buat biju dama )

 **" SUIKA : DAMAKEN RENGGAN "** teriak Nakumo mengangkat jurus ( SUIton dan KAton jadi gabungan jurus Air dan Api )

Nakumopun menembakkan jurusunya ke arah Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringo. Jinpachi, kushimaru dan Ringo yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya hanya menutup mata pasrah

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

terjadi ledakan besar akibat gabungan jurus Nakumo. Nakumo yang melihat musuhnya sudah kalahpun menaruh pedang Ryuunya di sarungnya kembali sementara pedang Kubaryuu dia taruh di punggung, Nakumo melihat pedang Kiba, Nuibari dan Shibuki yang terbelah menjadi dua lalu Nakumo membuat 2 Kage bunshin untuk membantunya memperbaiki pedang itu

Nakumo dan para bunshinnyapun memasang patahan pedang itu dan memegang patahan dimana tempat patahnya pedang lalu Nakumopun mengalirkan chakranya ke arah pedang dan lagi 3 pedang itu berinteraksi terhadap Chakra Nakumo dan 3 pedang itupun mulai bercahaya dan membuat menyilaukan mata bahkan Nakumo tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pedang - pedang yang dia perbaiki.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya cahaya yang menyelubungi ketiga pedang itupun meredup dan memperlihatkan perubahan bentuk terhadap ketiga pedang itu.

Pedang pertama pedang dari Shibuki berubah menjadi pedang dan Sabit Shihigami, pedang yang memiliki panjang 100 cm lebar pedang 5 cm dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan layaknya Dewa kematian.

Pedang kedua pedang Nuibari berubah menjadi pedang lancip dan berbentuk seperti bor ( mirip pedang susano'o shishui ) dan mengeluarkan aura putih layaknya menyinari apapun

Dan ketiga perubahan pedang Kiba berubah menjadi 2 pedang dengan dua mata pisau didepan dan dibelakang bentuk pedang bagian depan memanjang dan melungkung keatas dan belakan juga sebaliknya.

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan chakra terhadap perubahan pedang Shibuki dan Nuibari. Sementara perubahan Kiba, Nakumo mengangkat pedang itu keatas setelah itu keluar dari langit Naga yang terbuat dari Petir Alami dan turun menuju Pedang perubahan Kiba dan masuk ke pedang perubahan Kiba

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan Chakra petir menyebar kesegala penjuru.

" Baiklah kalian akan kuberi nama _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ ( perubahan Shibuki ), _Nudoriru No Tsuguri_ ( Nuibari ), dan _Raikiyuu No Tsuguri_ ( Kiba ) " ujar Nakumo tersenyum lalu memasukannya ketiga pedang barunya ke gulungann penyimpanan. Setelah itu muncul Naruto, Yumi, Koraga, Zabuza, Haku, Mei dan pasukan Rabelion dan kiri yang sudah melakukan pertobatan karena kalah perang.

" Ne, Nakumo-kun apa kita akan kembali ke tempat Tazuna-san " tanya Yumi dan dibalas dengan gelengan dari Nakumo.

" Kita akan beristirahat disini sementara dan besok baru kita akan kembali ke tempat Tazuna " jawab Nakumo

" Kalau begitu mari, kami akan memberikan kalian tempat untuk beristirahat " ajak mei

" tunggu dulu ! Biarkan aku mengajak kedua temanku yang sedang berada di tenda dengan Bunshin adikku " tahan Nakumo, setelah itu Nakumopun menghilang dengan kilat merah dan setelah 1 menit Nakumo muncul dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

" Baiklah bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya ? " pinta Naruto.

" Baiklah mari " ajak mei dan setelah itu Team Konoha dan semua warga Kiripun memasuki Kirigakure

Skip

Keesokannya

" Jadi kalian akan kembali sekarang ? " tanya Mei

" Ya begitulah kami sudah pergi meninggalkan misi kami untuk membantu kalian menyelesaikan perang saudara ini " jawab Nakumo dengan senyuman tulus.

" Zabuza-san, Terima kasih atas pemberian pedangnya " ujar Nakumo berterima kasih.

" Tidak apa Gaki " balas Zabuza

" Nii-chan ayo kita harus cepat sebelum Kakashi mengetahui kita meninggalkan Misi " ajak Naruto.

" Baiklah otouto, baiklah kami pergi dulu semuanya " pisah Nakumo sambil memegang bahu rekannya begitupun Naruto

" baiklah hati-hatilah dijalan " jawab Zabuza

 **" HIRAISIN "** ujar Nakumo dan Naruto meninggalkan kilatan merah dan putih.

" Ya disini rasanya sepi karena pahlawan disini sudah pergi " gumam Mei melihat warga desanya sementara Haku dia terus melihat kedepan tanpa berkedip Zabuza yang mengetahui gelagat Hakupun menggoda Haku

" Apa kau menyukai pemuda berambut Kuning itu Haku ? " goda Zabuza haku yang mendengar itupun merona wajahnya. " eh s-si-siapa bi-bilang ? " ujar Haku gagap dengan wajah merah.

Semua yang disanapun tertawa karena melihat sisi baru Haku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Yo semua saya kembali lagi. Disini saya membuatnya full fight dan beberapa pedang baru yang muncul dan juga satu jurus baru Nakumo yang dikeluarkan karena pengabungan Pedang Ryuu dan Kubaryuu.

Jurus Baru :

 **SUIKA** ( jurus ini pengabungan jurus air dan api. Dimana jurus pertama adalah jurus penyerang dan jurus kedua adalah pembantu jurus pertama dimana untuk menyelesaikan serangan )

 **SUIKA : DAMA RENGGAN** : Jurus ini adalah jurus Sama seperti jurus biju dama tapi dia berbentuk bola air dan diputari beberapa api yang berputar dengan liar.

Yosh ! Chapter 7 selesai sekarang tinggal misi Nami No Kuni lagi 1 dan Ujian Chunin untuk Chapter 8 yosh ! Semangat

Untu skor pair sepertinya terjadi perasaingan yang sangat mendalam baiklah ini dia skor untuk pair saat ini

Ino yamanaka: 1

Yogao : 13

Haku : 8

Karin : 4

Sasame : 2

Fuuka : 6

Tenten : 0

Temari : 3

Yukata : 1

Shion : 12

Koyuki : 13

Wow! ( sambil menepuk tinju dan langsung mengangkat tanga kanan keatas ) ternyata banyak sekali yang vote - vote ya bahkan sampai ada yang mengevote dengan nama berbeda tapi votenya sama apakah dia hantu berubah - ubah nama dan mengevote ulang ( # merinding )

Hahahahaha mana mungkin :V

Baiklah saya dedek undur diri dan jangan lupa

Reviewnya

Hihihihihihihi ( # suara kuntil anak )

Gyaaaaaaaaa tolong Kuntil Anak baiklah semua saya pergi dulu karena saya di cari kuntil anak bye ( # berbicara dengan ketakutan dan langsung lari )

Hihihihi

Gyaaaaaa # teriak Author di kejar kuntil

.

.

Chapter berikut

" Ne, Nii-chan apa yang akan kita berdua lakukan dengan mereka semua ? "/ " Baiklah ayo menari ! " / " Hn " / " Gyaah aku ingin sekali memukul wajah sok coolmu itu " / **" Shigami Yami Shoshin "**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok saya akan menjelaskan kepada semua kenapa aku bisa membuat Nakumo aku sering bertarung daripada Naruto.

Nakumo : Orang yang ditunjuk Oleh Shigami dan Hagoromo yang pertama dan mendapat kekuatan 12 element berkat 12 monster yang memiliki renkarnasi terdahulu, jadi monster dalam tubuh Nakumo sebenarnya bukan Biju tapi sejenis Yokai. Kenapa saya membuat Nakumo lebih banyak dulu karena chapter 5 sampai chapter 7 saya buat Nakumo lebih sering fight untuk melatih jutsu - jutsu karena pada chap 5 dan 7 scanenya punya Nakumo dan selanjutnya akan bertarung bersama. Untuk jurus - jurus Nakumo saya sendiri yang membuat jadi saya akan menjelaskannya jutsu" Nakumo dari yang pertama.

KITSUNE SHOSIN : Jurus yang menggunakan Pedang Kitsune No Tsuguri, yang artinya tebasan Rubah jurus ini sangat cepat dan akan membuat musuh yang terkena serangan ini akan terserap dimana tempat Kitsune No Tsuguri mengenainya dan setelah itu akan meledakkan cakranya menjadi kekuatan Kitsune No Tsuguri

FUINJUTSU : JIKKUKAN KEKAI : Jurus dimana menggunakan kekai tak terlihat membuat Chakra, hawa keberadaan menjadi mengilang walaupun team sensor menggunakan kemampuannya mereka tidak akan menemukan keberadaannya layaknya ditelan bumi. Arti jurusnya kekai penghalang

DAMA RYUUSO GUTSU TENGAN : Jurus mirip seperti biju dama ekor enam naruto pada saat melawan pain. Jurus ini seperti peluru yang terus ditembak dan jutsu ini berbentuk naga. Arti jurus ini sama Kayak Ekor enam Naruto melawan pain

RYUUIGOTO FUUSOKU RYUUU : Jurus menggunakan pedang Ryuu. Jurus ini layaknya gelombang udara yang membuat lawannya terpental. Jurus ini layaknya raungan Naga yang mengeluarkan teriakannya dan membuat sebuah gelombang udara. Jurus mirip seperti jurus badai temari tetapi ini berbentuk Naga naga besar angin ini tidak dapat dilihat oleh doujutsu apapun kecuali Rinegan. Arti jurus penembak Gelombang angin

KINJUTSU : GOTSOGEMO RAIKE KATENGA : Jurus Combo Kakak Beradik, jurus ini mirip seperti jurus Garoga karena jurus ini layaknya bor yang siap menghancurkan apapun jusus ini menggunakan 5 element jadinya warnanya bercampur tetapi daya serang ini sangat besar jika terkena tetapi saya tidak akan menunjukannya dulu karena saya akan memperlihatkan daya serang ini pada saat melawan akatsuki. Arti jurus Sama kaya Garoga

KITRYUUZENSA KATOHIRENKA : Jurus yang menggunakan pedang Kitsune dan Ryuu. Jurus perpaduan anatara Angin dan Api yang mmenyebabkan api semakin besar dan membuat terjadinya ledakan besar karena gabungan dari jurus Kitsune Shoshin. Arti jurusnya tebasan Naga dan Rubah tebasan peledak.

FURYUU KAMIKAZE HACHIGYOKA : Element angin pedang Ryuu badai 8 penjuru. Jurus ini membuat badai / tornado angin kesetiap 8 penjuru arah mata angin jurus ini tidak membunuh hanya layaknya sebuah jurus sederhan yang tidak melukai lawan.

JIKKUKAN DIMENSION : Lubang ruang dan waktu. Jurus ini hampir sama dengan jurus Yondaime tetapi jurus ini bisa memindahkan apa saja.

JIKKUKAN HEITEN : Jurus memindahkan. Jurus ini memindahkan tubuh teman atau lawan kemanapun tempat yang sudah ditandai

KAMIKAZE RYUUENZA NO JUTSU : Tebasana Badai Naga. Jurus ini layaknya naga yang mengelilingi tornado dan terus memotong tubug lawanya jurus ini tidak bisa di hentikan kecuali menggunakan jurus Shinra tensei. Karena jika pedang yang di tahan maka sang naganyalah yang akan melanjutkan serangan kepada yang menahan pedang.

RAITON : AME RUIKEN : Hujan Shuriken. Jurus yang bisa melakukan beberapa combo dimana Nakumo hanya menggunakan satu segel akan bisa membuat shuriken itu sesuka hatinya seberapa kecil dan seberapa besar, jutsu ini juga bisa berubah jika menyebutkan bentuknya layaknya mini dan Cho.

RAITON : RASEN CHO SHURIKEN : Jurus sama seperti Rasenshuriken dimana rasengan seimbang dengan bentuk shurikennya. Tapi jurus ini rasengannya berbentuk biasa dan shurikennya berbentu lebih besar dari pada Rasengan.

Untuk pedang baru maupun punya Nakumo memiliki ciri ciri :

Kitsune No Tsuguri : Panjang 60 cm lebanya hanya 6 cm, bergagang oranye dan di gagangnya ada lambang rubah kyubi, bersarung oranye dan di tengahnya ada gambar Matanya kyubi dan pedang ini berwana hitam kelam tidak ada warna apapun selain hitam

Ryuu No Tsuguri : Panjang sama seperti pedang Kitsune, lebar 8 cm, berwarna abu" , bergagang biru dan dilambangkan kepala naga yang sedang menbuka mulutnya di bawah ujung gagang, bersarung berwarna Hitam polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

Shiyaki No Shimitāguri : Pedang dan sabit. Panjang pedang 75 cm lebar hanya 5 cm dan panjang sabit 65 cm lebar 15 cm. Pedang berwarna ungu kehitaman, bergagang hitam memiliki rantai yang terikat kepada sabit dan tidak akan mudah lepas, Sabit berwarna sama seperti pedang, tongkatnya berwarna hitam kelam.

Nudoriru No Tsuguri : Pedang Bor, Panjang pedang 80 cm dan lebar 10 cm diameter 10 cm, warna pedang Abu - abu sampai ke gagangnya, pedang ini mirip pedang susanoo shisui.

Raikiyuu No Tsuguri : Dua pedang petir naga, panjang masing - masing mata pisau pedang adalah 50 cm yang artinya depan dan belakang 50 : 50 yang artinya panjang pedang ini 100 cm lebar 3 cm - 10 cm pada ujungnya, berwarna biru lautan , gagang berwarna biru muda.

Saya akan menerangkan kenapa Nakumo memiliki Suzaku karena pada saat Nakumo di berikan kekuatan oleh Shigami, Shigami memberikan gulungan Kuchiyose dengan memanggil Arashi ke kedalam alam bawah sadar Nakumo dan Arashi memberikan gulungan kuchiyose : Yosumi, dan Nakumo menuliskan namanya pada tengah gulungan agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dialah Orang kedua setelah Arashi dan setelah itu Shigami menghilangkan ingatan tentang Nakumo,

untuk Bunyi trink, trank itu adalah bunyi adu pedang/ kunai. Untuk Naruko waktu itu saya tidak memunculkannya lagi karena Minato menyuruh Anbunya mengawasi Naruko dan pad saat Nakumo ingin pulang sehabis kekediaman Naruto yang baru Naruko di tangkap oleh Anbu dan memberitukan ke Hokage dan setelah itu Narukopun dikurung dirumah dan Naruko melarikan diri karena penjagaan dari Anbu tidak stabil dan itu bisa membuat Naruko melarikan diri. Untuk berikutnya saya akan membuat keadaan ini seimbang terima kasih sudah memberi tau saya apa saja yang kurang sebenarnya chap 7 itu yang buat adalah adik saya jadi maklum adik belum bisa mengetik lancar.

Untuk scane disini saya buat Naruto dan Nakumo membantai Bandit Gato dan untuk Ujiannya akan sampai pada tahap 3 nanti jadi agak lama gininya.

Saya juga akan memberitaukan bahwa tokoh Utamanya Naruto dan Nakumo karena mereka yang sudah ditentukan oleh takdir. Untuk sifat Naruto saya gak tau entah pamer atau apa, dia hanya melakukannya untuk membuat orang tuanya sadar bahawa di itu bisa menjadi kuat dan apa dayanya Jika minato mementingkan Egonya, dan untuk mengancam itu sebenarnya Naruto sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan warga terhadapnya jadi Naruto hanya memperingatkan saja, Untuk pemberian Chakra Rikudo memang benar dia Rikudo jika madara dia pasti tidak akan mau karena Naruto pernah membaca buku sejarah konoha di akademi jadi dia mengetahui mana musuh mana teman karena pada saat itu Hagoromo melayang masa madara melayang pakai apa coba.

untuk Sifat Hinata akan berubah dichap ini dan dia sebenarnya membiarkan Naruto seperti itu karena dia tau kenapa Naruto melakukan itu. Kenapa Hinata membiarkan Naruto seperti itu Karena Hinata Tau penderitaan Naruto dan Hinata juga membenci Yondaimme yang membuat mataharinya menderita.

Untuk Renkanasi Anak Hagoromo adalah Naruto dan Nakumo dimana mereka Naruto sebagai Ashura dan Nakumo sebagai Indra ( Nakumo juga di mendapat setengah chakra Ashura begitu juga dengan Naruto dan oleh ssbab itu mereka memiliki 5 element ) untuk sasuke dia akan menjadi Ninja seperti biasanya untuk Menma di akan membantu Obito Nanti.

saya sudah menjelaskan kenapa saya membuat Nakumo lebih banyak fight dan kenapa adanya Nakumo membuat Naruto Tersisih sementara karena dia Nakumo menunjukan kekuatannya untuk membuat chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya lepas karena sudah lama dia menyimpannya

Baiklah ini dia Chap 8 selamat membaca

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto mendapatkan Kekuatan Dari Dewa Shinobi dan Kakeknya membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah Keluarga Baru

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Alur berantakan

Pair :

Naruto x Harem

Nakumo x Yumi

Koraga x ?

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Disini full fight tapi bagian yang berbeda Naruto akan melawan Gaara sementara Nakumo melawan Orichimaru, untuk Misi Nami No Kuninya Hanya Lagi sedikit, Dan untuk Ujiannya mungkin lama.

Bagi yang kebanyakan Flame kalian bisa melihat kekuatan Naruto menahan serangan dari Gaara. Dn untuk Chap ini akan seimbang ada fight Naru ada fight Naku. Kalian hanya melihat dari luar dulu sebenarnya saya sudah mempunyai kerangkanya jadi kalian lebih baik bersabar dan melihat kelanjutannya.

Baiklah dari pada menunggu lama monggo dibaca

Chapter 8 : Nami No Kuni end and Chunin exam part 1 & 2

Bziitt Bziiit

Terlihat adanya kilatan merah dan putih dan memperlihatkan enam orang, mereka adalah team 7 dan 11 yang telah kembali ketempat Tazuna menggunakan Hiraisin pada kunai yang sudah dibawa oleh Chi Bunshin.

" akhirnya datang juga kau Bos " tanya Chi Bunshin Naruto.

" ya begitulah mereka sangat susah untuk dikalahkan " ujar Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya

" Baiklah terima kasih, sudah mengulur waktu untuk kami sekarang kalian boleh menghilang " ujar Nakumo dan semua Chi Bunshin Team 7 dan 11pun menghilang dan menjadi darah.

Pada saat Team 7 dan 11 akan ke tempat pembuatan jembatan mereka melihat bahwa di bagian rung tamu ada dua orang bandit yang ingin menyerang Tsunami.

" hey, Kawan lihat ada gadis cantik disini " goda bantit 1

" wow tubuhnya langsing sekali, kawan ayo kita nikmati tubuhnya " ujar Bandit 2

" hehehe ayo kita nikmati " ajak bandit 1 kepada bandit 2

" hentikan menjauh dariku ! " ujar Tsunami ketakutan hingga melempar piring gelas apapun yang dia dapat dia langsung lempar, kedua bandit yang melihat itupun menghindar dengan lancar sampai sebuah penggorengan dan panci mengenai wajah mereka

Bugh! Bugh!

Kedua bandit yang terkena serangan menandak itupun berdiri membatu sampai benda yang mengenai wajah mereka terjatuh

Prang prang ( bunyi panci dan penggorengan jatuh )

" berani sekali kau ! " geram bandit pertama

Sring sring ( bunyi pedang yang di cabut )

" akan kubunuh kau ! " geram bandit Dua menebas pedangnya menuju Tsunami, bandit satupun mengikuti tindakan bandit dua, Tsunami yang melihat itupun menutup matanya rapat - rapat

Tring tring ( bunyi pedang beradu )

Tsunami yang tidak merasakan sakit akhirnya membuka matanya dan dia melihat didepannya terlihat Naruto dan Nakumo menahan serangan pedang kedua bandit itu Tsunami yang melihat itupun merosotkan badanya yang lemas kelantai

" Tsunami-san kau tidak apa ? " tanya Naruto melirik kebelakang dan di balas Anggukan lemah oleh Tsunami Naruto yang meliht itupun menggertakkan giginya " Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan cepat bawa Tsunami ke tempat yang aman ! " perintah Naruto dan dibalas Anggukan oleh mereka berdua setelah itu dengan cepat Hinata dan Sakura membawa Tsunami ketempat yang aman.

" Grrrrr bocah cepat minggir dari sini ! " perintah Bandit 2

" Heh, inikah Bandit, beraninya menyerang wanita lemah saja " ejek Nakumo.

" Grrr Kaaauuu ! " geram bandit satu.

" Sekarang Naruto ! " perintah Nakumo. Nakumo dan Naruto mendorong pedangnya keatas membuat kedua bandit itu linglung dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto dan Nakumo memukul Anu bandit itu menggunakan gagang pedang

Bugh! Bugh!

" Ugh ! " sakit Bandit 1 dan 2 yang merasakan Anunya kesakitan. ' i-ittaitaiaiai ' batin kesakitan kedua bandit tersebut.

" Sekarang Koraga ! " perintah Nakumo lalu muncul 2 koraga disamping kedua bandit itu dan langsung menendang wajah kedua bandit itu.

Bugh! Bugh!

Wush!

Pyaarr

Byuurr

Kedua bandit yang terkena serangan Koragapun terpental hingga keluar rumah dan masuk kedalama laut. Kita doakan semoga mereka selamat doa dimulai :v

Koraga yang melihat itupun menghilangkan bunshinya, Nakumo dan Naruto mendekati Koraga yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

" Yumi kau jaga tempat ini, Aku, Kora, dan Naru akan pergi ke tempat pembuatan Jembatan untuk menghabisi Gato " perintah Nakumo.

" baiklah Nakumo-kun " balas Yumi.

" Ayo! " perintah Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih di ikuti kilat merah Nakumo dan shunshin Koraga.

Tempat pembuatan jembatan

Terlihat warga-warga di sekitar jembatan sangat bekerja keras untuk membuat jembatan terlihat Team 8 sedang membantu membuat jembatan dengan rukun

" ne, Kakashi-sensei dimana Team 7 dan Team 11 dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka ? " tanya kiba sambil mengangkat balok kayu.

" hem, mereka bilang akan menyusul nanti karena mereka bilang ada urusan penting " jawab Kakashi sambil membaca buku Nistanya.

" Grrr, mereka itu enak sekali santai, sementara kita harus membantu disini " geram Menma

" Sudahlah cepat bawa Balok Kayunya lambat " ujar sasuke menyalip menma yang keberatan mengankat balok.

" Wah! Wah! Kalian Rajin juga ya ! " ujar seseorang dari kejauhan, ciri-ciri orang tersebut berbadan keci, memakai jas dan tongkat menggunakan kacamata, berambut cokelat dan membawa banyak Bandit.

" Gato, akhirnya kau muncul juga ! " ujar Kakashi maju kedepan untuk melindungi warga di ikuti Team 8 dan Yamato.

Bziit! Bziit! Poft!

Terlihat kilat merah dan putih muncul di asap tebal memperlihatkan 3 bocah berambut pirang yang berwarna kunig, dan sisanya berwanrna Hitam, yang berambut kuning dan orang yang berambut hitam di tengah memakai jubah berwarna putih. Mereka adalah Naruto, Nakumo dan Koraga yang berada di barisan depan.

" maaf sensei kami terlambat " ujar Koraga mewakili sementara Naruto dan Nakumo memandang Para bandit dengan tajam.

" Baguslah kalian datang, dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka " ujar Kakashi.

" Tidak, biar aku dan Naruto yang melawan mereka semua kalian lebih baik berdiam diri disana saja.. " ujar Nakumo sambil menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu melakukan beberapa segel " karena kami bertiga yang akan melawan mereka, **Kuchiyose No jutsu !** " lanjut Nakumo sambil menghentakan tangannya ketanah

Boft!

Muncul asap tebal terdapat dimana tempat tangan Nakumo hentakan tadi lama kelamaan asap menipis dan memperlihatkan gulungan berukuran sedang ditanah, lalu Nakumo membuka gulungan itu dan melihat tulisan _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ lalu Nakumo melakukan segel Kai dan seketika muncul asap agak tebal dan lama kelamaan terlihat Nakumo memegang sebuah pedang dan Sabit yang di rantai dan dia taruh di pundaknya,

Sementara Naruto juga melakukan Hal Yang sama seperti Nakumo lalu dia melihat tulisan Uzuhiho no Tsuguri setelah itu Narutopun melakukan segel kai dan seeketika memunculkan asap tebal sama seperti Nakumo setelah asap menipis Terlihat Naruto sedang menaru pedangnya dipundaknya, pedang berukuran 50 cm berawarna hitam dan putih itu memiliki gagang merah dan berisi lambang uzumaki digagang dan tengah pedang.

Sementara Koraga menyiapkan Taijutsunya yang tercepat untuk menyerang Bandit - bandit Gato.

" Saatnya melihat kekuatan pedang ini karena belum pernah dicoba " ujar Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya

" Ne, Nii-chan apa yang akan kita berdua lakukan dengan mereka semua ? " tanya Naruto kepada Kakaknya yang berada disampingnya

" Basmi mereka semua ! " perintah Nakumo

Sring sring ( bunyi pedang bergesek )

" Baiklah, ayo menari " ujar Nakumo langsung melesat maju dengan _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ begitupun oleh Koraga dan Naruto.

Koraga yang tercepat langsung sampai di depan para bandit langsung menggunakan Taijutsunya **" Taijutsu Lowmation** ( pukulan lamban ) **"** gumam Koraga

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Koraga langsung memukul para - para bandit hingga membuat bandit melayang dengan gerakkan lamban

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Koraga terus memukul para bandit hingga hampir semua para bandit melayang dengan lamban

Tap! Tap!

" baiklah, Nii-chan ayo ! " ujar Naruto menyodorkan tinju kepada Nakumo

" Ikuzo ! " jawab Nakumo membalas Tinju Naruto

Bziiit

Naruto dan Nakumopun menghilang dengan Kilat putih dan merah dalam satu detik Naruto sudah berada diatas pada para bandit yang masih melayang sementara Nakumo muncul didepan para bandit yang belum melayang dan mereka berdua menunjukan seringai mereka.

Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!

Arggggghhhh! Gyaaaahhhhh! Akkkkkhhhhh! Agrhhhhhh! Raaaghhhhh!

Teriak kesakitan terdengar dijembatan itu darah berceceran potongan daging dimana-mana Naruto dan Nakumo membunuh semua bandit dengan sadis Gato yang melihat Bandit - banditnya mati dengan sadis berusaha lari Nakumo yang melihat itu melompat keatas dan melempar sabitnya

Jleb!

" Argggg! " teriak Gato terkena Sabit Nakumo di pungungnya hingga tembus keperutnya

SRIIIINNNNGGGG

Nakumo menarik ke atas tubuh Gato setelah itu Nakumo mendarat lalu menarik kembali tubuh Gato layaknya Tali Laso

SRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Wush!

Duuuaaaaarrrr

Tubuh Gatopun membentur tanah dengan keras " Nakumo Hentikan ! " teriak Kakashi menyuruh memberhentikan tidakkannya tapi tidak di dengar oleh Nakumo

" inilah akibatnya jika kau berani membuat tempat ini menderita ! " ujar Nakumo penuh Penekanan

Sriiiiinnnnnggg ( bunyi tali di tarik )

Tubuh Gatopun tertarik menuju Nakumo tapi Nakumo menghindari tubuh Gato yang akan menabraknya dan tubuh Gato mengarah ke Naruto yang masih melawan dua Bandit

Cklek ( bunyi pedang siap posisi )

" Naruto sekarang ! " ujar Nakumo memberi tanda, Wush! Nakumopun melesat ketubuh Gato yang masih melaju ke arah Naruto

Crash! Crash!

Naruto yang mendengar kakaknya memberi tanda bahwa tubuh Gato sedang mengarah kepadanya langsung menyiapkan pedangnya dan menuju ketubuh Gato

Cklek ( bunyi pedang Naruto siap menyerang )

Wush! ( Naruto melaju menuju ke tubuh Gato )

" Naruto, Nakumo hentikan ! " perintah Kakashi dan Yamato bersamaan

Slow mosion ( maaf kalau salah nulis )

Terlihat tubuh Gato yang sedang melayang rendah denga Nakumo dan Naruto di depan dan belakangnya.

" Kami adalah pelindung dunia ini, jadi " ucap Naruto dan Nakumo bersamaan

Sriiinng Sriiiing ( bunyi pedang yang siap di hunus )

" Kami akan membasmi orang yang telah berani " lanjut Mereka berdua

Crash! Crash!

Sekarang terlihat Naruto berada di belakang tubuh Gato dan Nakumo berada di depan tubuh Gato

" membuat Dunia, Daerah maupun tempat tinggal Warga manapun menderita " lanjut Naruto dan Nakumo

 **" Shigami Ni Shoshin** ( Tebasan Dua Dewa Kematian ) **"** gumam Naruto dan Nakumo.

Crashrashrashrash !

Tubuh Gatopun terkena serangan tak terlihat dan membuat tubuhnya terpotong hingga setengah badan

Bugh ( suara tubuh jatuh )

Normal back

Kakashi, Yamato dan Team 8 yang melihat itupun membulatkan mata mereka karena Gato dibunuh dengan sadisnya. Warga - warga tempat Tazuna tinggal yang melihat Gato sudah matipun bersorak karena orang yang membuat mereka menderita sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sriiinnnggg ( suara tali di tarik )

Nakumopun menari sabitnya kembali dan menaruh Pedang dan Sabitnya di punggungnya begitupun Naruto.

" Maaf Tazuna-san Kami membuat jembatanmu seperti ini " pinta Naruto karena Dia dan Kakaknya membuat jembatan Tazuna penuh dengan Darah dan mayat - mayat Bandit

" ti-ti-tidak m-ma-masalah n-n-nak " ujar Tazuna Gagap karena dia melihat dari jarak dekat pembunuhan itu.

" wah! Nii-chan Kau Keren ! " puja Inari dengan Mata membinar, Naruto dan Nakumo yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mereka.

' Kenapa dengan Naruto dan Nakumo kenapa mereka sampai sesadis itu ? ' batin Kakashi dan Yamato

' Seberapa kuat Aib itu, kenapa dia lebih hebat dariku, bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan semua bandit itu dengan Kenjutsu saja, padahal aku adalah Anak pahlawan dari perang shinobi ke 3, KUSO! ' batin Menma kesal

' s-sugoii, kalau saja aku yang terkena serangan itu bisa mati aku ' batiN Kiba takjub sekaligus gugup.

' Seberapa Kuat Naruto dan Nakumo itu ' batin Sasuke iri

"... " Sementara Shino hanya diam saja

" Naruto gunakkan element anginmu aku akan menggunakan element air " perintah Nakumo

" Tapi untuk apa ? " tanya Naruto, " Sudah lakukan saja tapi bersamaan ok " perintah Nakumo Kembali, Naruto yang tidak mau ambil pusingpun mengikuti keinginan kakaknya.

" gunakan jurus Kamikaze " pinta lagi Nakumo. " Baiklah " jawab Naruro dan lansung membuat segel untuk jurus Kamikaze.

 **" Fuuton : Kamikaze ! "** gumam Naruto menembakan badai angin

 **" Suiton : Suijiheki ! "** gumam Nakumo. Setelah itu angin Naruto dann air Nakumopun bergabung, menjadi Torpedo Naruto yang melihat itupun mengerti maksud kakaknya itu sekarang.

Torpedo gabungan jurus Naruto dan Nakumopun menyapu Mayat - Mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan darah - darah dari pembantaian Bandit. Setelah semua sudah di bersihkan Para mayatpun dimasukkan kedalam gulungan menyimpanan Naruto dan akan membuangnya pada saat perjalanan pulang.

Skip kembalinya Team Konoha menuju Ke Konoha.

Esok hari

Terlihat pada ujung jembatan terlihat Tazuna, Inari Tsunami dan warga - warga sedang mengantar Team Konoha sampai depan Jembatan karena Team Konoha sudah menyelesaikan Misi.

" terima kasih, karena sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan jembatan ini tampa kalian kami tidak mungkin akan menyelesaikannya " ujar Tazuna berterima kasih

" Yare~ Yare~ tidak masalah bagi kami, kami Senang bisa membantu kalian " ujar Malu Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

" Nii-chan suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan melampui Nii-chan ! " ujar Inari semangat.

" Baiklah, Aku tunggu itu Inari " jawab Naruto dan Nakumo

" Naruto-san, Nakumo-san " panggil Tsunami sambil mensejajarkan tinggi nya karana tinggi Naruto seperut Tsunami sementara Nakumo lagi 12 cm lebih tinggi dari Naruto

" ada apa Tsunami-san apa ada sesua_ " tanya Naruto dan Nakumo bersamaan tapi perkataan mereka terpotong karena

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

Tsunami memberikan ciuman kepada pipi Naruto dan Nakumo, orang yang mendapatkan ciumman itupun hanya bisa memerah wajahnya

" ke-kena- kenapa Tsuna- tsunami-san menciu-ci-cium k-ka-ka-kami " tanya Naruto dan Nakumo gagap. " itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kalian sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kedua bandit itu " jawab Tsunami di akhiri dengan senyuman.

Naruto dan Nakumo yang mendengar itupun cegegesan, sementara Yumi, Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat itupun menjadi cemburu, sementara Kakashi dan Yamato yang melihat itu pipinya hanya merona merah tampa mereka sadari, untuk Team 8 hanya melihat adegan itu dengan melongo.

" baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu " ujar Kakashi masih dengan pipi merona.

" Baiklah selamat tinggal " ujar Tazuna sambil Bersalaman dengan Team Konoha

Selamat tinggal! Kapan kapan datang lagi! Bla bla bla terdengar teriakan dari jauh untuk kepergian Team Konoha

" Yosh ! Kami pasti akan kesana kapan - kapan, Jaa Ne ! " teriak Naruto dengan keras, setelah itu Narutopun membalikan badanya dan mengikuti teman - temannya. Naruto dan Nakumo yang baru saja sampai di samping Teamnya lansung gandenglah tangan mereka berdua, Naruto dan Nakumo yang melihat itupun kelagapan

" h-he-hey apa yang kalian lakukan /kau lakukan " tanya Naruto dan Nakumo gelagapan

" diam ! Atau kupatahkan tanganmu " ujar Hinata, Sakura dan Yumi dengan nada menyeramkan.

" Gluk ! " gugup Naruto dan Nakumo,

" hehehehe Ba-baik-baiklah " ujar Naruto dan Nakumo ketakutan.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali Team 8 dengan Kakashi dan Yamato.

" Ne, tolong dengarkan Aku " ajak Naruto yang membuka suara.

" Ada apa Otouto ? " tanya Nakumo yang tangan kananya masih dikaitkan di pelukan Yumi.

Team 7 dan Team 11pun berkumpul

" aku berencana membuat deza Uzuhiogakure kembali seperti semula setelah Ujian Chunin nanti, apa kalian akan ikut ? " tanya Naruto kepada yang lain.

" tentu saja, karena kau adikku jadi aku akan hidup bersamamu dimanapu itu " jawab Nakumo

" Aku juga Ikut, karena Nakumo-kun ikut aku pasti ikut " jawab Yumi dengan mempererat gandengannya

" Hn, aku Juga " jawab Koraga.

" Aku akan selalu ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata dan Sakura.

Narutopun yang mendengar itupun melihat satu-satu Kakak dan Teamnya

" arigato, Minna "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahaha gak kok hanya bercanda.

Skip

Terlihat Team 7, 8 dan 11 sudah kembali dari Misi mereka dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan Gerbang Konoha.

" Baiklah kalian semua boleh pulang biar aku dan Kakashi-senpai yang memberitaukan hasil misinya " perintah Yamato, dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka semua.

" Kalau begitu Jaa ne " lanjut Yamato

Boft! Boft! Setelah itu Yamato dan Kakashipun pergi ke gedung hokage sementara Team 8 sudah berangkt pulang dari tadi

" baiklah kami pulang dulu Naruto-kun " pisah sakura sambil megangtangan Hinata sambil pergi begitu saja.

Naruto dan Team 11 yang melihat Hinata da Sakura sudah jauhpun menggunakan Hiraisin supaya lebih cepat

Bziit bziiit

Terlihat Naruto, Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga sudah sampai di kediaman mereka yaitu hutan kematian. Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut

 **DEG**

Nakumo menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan sebuah firasat yang akan mandatangi mereka mereka.

' Kau merasakannyakan Kurima ? ' tanya Nakumo Kepada patnernya. **' ya aku bisa merasakannya Gaki, ini chakra ' mereka '** jawab Kurima, Nakumo yang mendengar itupun mengeluarkan air matanya entah apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Nakumo menaggis.

Nakumo yang menyadari dia menagis langsung menghapus air matanya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Other place

Terlihat sebuah ruangan luas hanya ruangan kosong yang terdapat didalamnya tapi jika kau lihat dengan teliti. Terlihat seorang laki paruh baya yang sedang terikat didinding dan seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung terikat sama seperti laki disampingnya.

Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki membuat mereka melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka dan pada saat mereka melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka, mereka langsung melihat dengan wajah ingin membunuh.

Kring! ( bunyi Rantai )

" Kau cepat bebaskan kami brengsek ! " ujar laki yang terikat di dinding

" khuhuhu, bersabarlah kalian akan kubebaskan, tapi setelah kalian membunuh Sandaime dan Yondaime " ujar orang itu berkulit putih berambut hitam panjang.

" Cih, kau memang brengsek ! " teriak Orang laki yang diikat

" khuhuhu, biarlah orang mau berkata apa yang terpenting kalian tidak akan bisa lari " ujar orang itu berbalik lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Anata, apa kau sudah siap untuk melarikan diri ? " tanya wanita yang berada disamping laki paruh baya itu

" em, sembentar lagi, tunggulah Aku, Nakumo " jawab Orang laki itu.

Place Naruto and Nakumo.

Terlihat Naruto, Nakumo, Naruko, Yumi dan Koraga sedang merayakan bertambahnya 1 anggota baru yaitu Uzumaki Naruko.

" Ne, Nii-chan apa Nii-chan bisa mengajarkan jurus - jurus Nii-chan ? " tanya Naruko sambil memakan ramennya

" tentu, tapi kau harus melatih kontrol Chakramu dulu supaya kau bisa membuat jutsu dengan Stabil " jawab Naruto.

" benarkah, Baiklah aku akan semangat belatih tebanne~ " semangat Naruko sampai mengeluarkan trend ibunya.

Naruto beserta yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mereka karena melihat tinggkah adik Naruto.

Sementara Gedung Hokage

Brak!

" Apa, itu benar Kakashi ? " tanya yondaime mengebrak mejanya.

" ha'i sensei, bahkan dia seolah dikendalikan sisi kegelapan hatinya " ujar Kakashi

" kegelapan Hati ? " tanya minato, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kakashi.

" Bahkan mereka berdua melawan 200 bandit hanya dalam beberapa menit mereka semua sudah mati " lanjut Kakashi.

" Hah~ ini membuatku menjadi pusing " ujar Minato memijit pelipisnya

Hening

" Apa perluku panggilkan mereka berdua ? " tanya Kakashi

" Tidak, jangan panggil mereka, biarkan mereka beristirahat " tolak Minato

Heningpun kembali terjadi sampai

" Yo lama tidak berjumpa Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Yamato, Sensei " sapa seseorang dari jendela Hokage.

" Hah~ sudahku bilang terbiasalah melewati pintu " perintah Hiruzen saat melihat tingkah orang yang dia lihat di jendela dan membuat Hiruzen menghela Nafas lelah.

" bagiku inilah jalan terbaik untuk orang sepertiku " jawab orang itu lalu melompat turun dar jendela

Tap! Tap!

" lama tidak berjumpa Jiraiya-sama " sapa Kakashi kepada orang itu.

" Ya kau benar Kakashi dan Kau masih senang membaca novel buatanku bukan " balas orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya sementara Kakashi hanya mengaruk kepalanya

Kretek! Kretek!

" sebaiknya kalian jangan membahas dulu Novel bejat itu Ne " ujar kushina dengan rambut melambai - lambai, sementara Jiraiya dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk gugup.

" Ne, Jiraiya-sensei ada apa kau datang kemari ? " Tanya Minato to the point

" sebenarnya aku membawa ramalan dari tetua katak " jawab Jiraiya

" Hm, apa isi ramalan tersebut " tanya Hiruzen, tapi Jiraiya tidak menjawab malah menoleh kearah Hiruzen dan Minato, Hiruzen dan Minato yang mengerti arti tatapan itupun menyuruh semua Anbu yang ada di dalam kantor keluar, setelah itu jiraiya memasang kekai kedap suara.

" jadi apa isinya Jiraiya-sensei ? " tanya Minato.

" dia bilang, _Kalian semua akan menemukan perdamaian dari dua orang, Kuning dan Hitam, Putih dan Merah, kegelapan dan Cahaya, Yin dan Yang. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam masa perjalanan untuk membuat perdamaian jika mereka salah jalan maka kehancuran dunia akan terjadi_ , begitu kata tetua katak " jelas jiraiya mengenai ramalan tetua katak

Hening

" Kuning dan Hitam, Putih dan Merah, kegelapan dan Cahaya, Yin dan Yang ?. siapa mereka berdua " tanya Minato kepada entah siapapun.

" Aku juga tidak tau soal itu " jawab Jiraiya.

" Hah~ Jiraiya bisakah kau melatih Menma untuk Ujian Chunin Nanti ? " tanya Minato berharap kepadanya mau melatih Menma

" tentu kenapa tidak, Tapi dimana Naruto dan Naruko ? " tanya Jiraiya

" a- a-ano... E-etto... " gumam Khusina tidak jelas dengan wajah murung.

" Maaf Jiraiya -sama Naruto sudah memiliki sensei sendiri jadi dia mungkin Naruto sedang berlatih sekarang, bersama Naruko " ujar Kakashi berbohong karena dia tidak mau terjadi masalah antara Jiraiya dan Minato,

" Jadi begitu, Baiklah ngomong - ngomong Kapan Ujian Chuninnya ? "

" 15 hari lagi " jawab Minato.

" baiklah, Minato perintahkan Anbumu memanggil Menma " perintah Jiraiya

" Taka ! " panggil Minato.

" Ha'i Hokage - sama " jawab Anbu berkode Taka

" Panggilkan Menma untuk datang kemari segera " perintah Minato

" Ha'i ! " jawab Anbu tersebut setelah itu menghilang dengan Shunsinnya, setelah itu Minatopun melihat desa konoha dari karntornya tapi pikiranya masih binggung siapa dua orang yang menjadi Ramalan tetua Katak.

' Kuning dan Hitam, Putih dan Merah, kegelapan dan Cahaya, Yin dan Yang ?. siapa mereka berdua ' Batin Minato kebinggungan.

Naruto place.

" Baiklah Naruko, sekarang kita akan melatih Chakra kontrol, Tree climp, water Climp dan Taijutsumu untuk membuat kau bisa berjaga diri jika kau melawan orang pengguna Taijutsu seperti Lee, Hinata-chan dan Neji, maka dari itu Nii-chan akan mengajarkan semuanya dalam waktu bersamaan " ucap Naruto apa yang akan dia latih pada adiknya.

" Um, Nii-chan bagaimana caranya Nii-chan mengajarkan Ruko semuanya dalam waktu bersamaan ? " Tanya Naruko. " Um, pertanyaan Bagus, Kau sudah bisa membuat Bunshin bukan ? " dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Naruko.

" Kalau begitu kita berlatih Membuat Kage Bunshin. Ingat Bunshin berbeda dengan Kage Bunshin, jika Bunshin itu hanyalah bayangan biasa jika Kage Bunshin kita dapat membuat latihan kita dipercepat " ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

" Ha'i Nii-chan " balas Naruko semangat, " Tapi sebelum Kita melakukan lebih baik Kita melakuka pemanasan untuk menambah Chakramu dengan mengeliling lapangan ini 20 kali " lanjut Naruto

" E-Eh ! Kenapa begitu " Tanya Naruko terkejut, " Karena jika melakukan pemanasan kita dapat menambah Kapasitas Chakra dan karena itu Kakak menyuruhmu pemanasan Karena jurus Kagebunshin ini Memakan banyak Chakra " terang Naruto.

" Baiklah, Ayo Nii-chan kita lari bersama " ajak Naruko menarik Tangan Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tersenyum.

Sementara dari Jauh terlihat Nakumo ( yang sedang tertidur ), Yumi dan Koraga melihat Naruto yang sedang melatih Adiknya kerena Naruko tidak memiliki Guru.

" Melihat mereka, aku jadi merindukan orang tua kita " ujar Koraga yang sedang bersandar di pohon melihat interaksi Antara Naruto dan Naruko.

" ya, kau benar Kora-kun aku juga merasakan Hal yang sama " Balas Yumi yang tiduran di pelukan Nakumo yang kelihatannya sedang tidur.

" Ayo ! Nii-chan coba kejar Naru Nii-chan " ajak Naruko

" baiklah kau yang minta " balas Naruto dan mulai mengejar Naruko

Grep

Narutopun berhasil menangkap Naruko dan memeluk tubuh Naruko supaya tidak terluka karena mereka akan jatuh

Bugh!

Naruto dan Narukopun terjatuh dengan keadaan Naruto memeluk tubuh Naruko dari belakang.

" Nah sekarang kau sudah kutangkap jadi kau kalah " ujar Naruto menyindir Naruko.

" Mouuu, Nii-chan curang Rukokan belum siap " jawab Naruko dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuat Naruto, Yumi dan Koraga yang melihat itupun tertawa bersama.

Di depan Gerbang Konoha

" Ne tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku berangkat " ujar Menma

" Baiklah Menma Jaga dirimu Baik - baik ya " ujar Minato

" Hn " balas Menma dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tertinggal di belakang

" Hah~ tolong jaga Menma ya Sensei " pinta Minato. " tentu, Aku akan melindunginya dengan Nyawaku, Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu " pisah Jiraiya langsung menyusul Menma

" Hah~ rumahku terasa sepi sekarang setelah perginya Naruto dan Naruko di kediamanku rumahku jadi sepi " gumam Minato menyesali perbuatannya. Lalu Minatopun kembali menuju kekantor Hokage dengan Hirasinnya.

Skip sampai Ujian Chunin exam

Selama 15 hari Naruto melatih Naruko dasar- dasar menggunakan Ninjutsu dan sekarang Naruko sudah bisa menguasai 2 element yaitu Air dan Angin berrank - A

Bahkan Naruko sudah bisa membuat 60 kage bunshin dan itu hampir menghabisi setengah Chakranya bahkan Naruko juga memiliki bakat Kenjutsu sepertinya jadi jika Nanti Naruto sudah menyelesaikan Ujian Chunin Naruto akan memberikan salah satu pedangnya.

Untuk kekuatan Hinata dan Sakura mereka sudah bertambah kuat setelah ikut bergabung berlatih dengan Naruko, bahkan Sakura sudah menguasai tehnik medis dan pukulan super Tsunade Senju berkat Buku pemberian Naruto dan Hinata juga berhasil Hampir semua gaya Taijutsu Klan Hyuga dia Kuasai berkat Buku pemberian Naruto.

Untuk Nakumo sendiri dia sering melakukan meditasi entah apa yang dia lakukan, Untuk Yumi sendiri dia berlatih Kenjutsu dengan Bunshin Nakumo walaupun Cuma Bunshin tapi melawanya Susah sekali, untuk Koraga sendiri dia lebih sering melatih Taijutsunya dia seperti menyimpan Chakranya untuk melakukan suatu jurus jika menurutnya Chakranya sudah pas.

Untuk Naruto sendiri dia tidak berlatih sama sekali Karena dia mengajarkan Adiknya Ninjutsu.

Sekarang telihat Team 7 dan Team 11 sedang bejalan menuju tempat Ujian Chunin terlihat Naruto menggunakan pakaian Naruto Shippuden dan menggunakan jubahnya seperti biasa, sementara Hinata dan Sakur mereka menggunakan pakaian Mereka seperti biasa pada saat Naruto Kecil.

Sementara Nakumo menggunakan pakaian Putih polos jaket biru terbuka dan jubah putihnya yang selalu dia kenakan dan jelana berwarna Hitam dan sepatu Khas Jonin, sementara Yumi dan Koraga Seperti biasa mereka menggunakan pakaian mereka,

Saat ini mereka berjalan diikuri dengan batu berbentuk kotak -_-. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Yang lainya sudah menyadari itu tapi mereka biarkan akan terapi itu membuat dia resah

" keluarlah Konohamaru aku tau, itu Kau " ujar Naruto menoleh kebelakang sedikit.

" wah hebat, Nii-chan memang No 1 " ujar suara di dalam kotak itu

Bom!

Kotak itupun meledak dan menampakkan anak laki - lagi mengunakan Syal dilehernya dan itu terlalu kepanjangn, yang kedua seorang gadis kecil denga rambut dikepang dua tapi rambutnya naik dan orang ketiga memakai kacamata dan selalu keluar ingus dari Hidungnya.

Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga yang melihat penampilan Anak - anak itu Sweatdrop.

" Aku cucu dari Hokage ke 3 namaku Konohamaru " ujar dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng

" namaku Moegi " ujar gadis kepang dua

" dan aku udon " orang yang memiliki ingus di hidungnya

" Kami adalah Team Konohamaru " ujar mereka serempak

Krik_ Krik_ Krik_

Naruto Hanya menatap mereka dengan datar sementara Nakumo, Yumi, Koraga, Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat itupun Sweatdrop berjamaah

' apa - apaan mereka itu ' bati Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga.

" Hey, Nii-chan ayo kita main Ninja - ninjaan " ajak konohamaru

" Maaf Konohamaru Nii-san Harus mengikuti Ujian, Jadi lain Kali saja " ujar Naruto yang langsung pergi dengan Team 7 dan 11

Konohamaru yang melihat itupun Cemberut tapi sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya layaknya bolam lampu menyala

Wush! Duak!

Naruto yang sedang berjalan harus berhenti karena ada yang melempari dia batu dari belakang, Naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang melempar melihatnya dengan Mata buas.

Konohamaru yang melihat itupun langsung pergi dengan langkah seribu, gara gara tidak melihat jalan konohamarupun menabrak seseorang yang membawa mumi di belakangnya

" hey, anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau "geram orang yang di tabrak oleh Konohamaru

" Kankuro Hentikan jangan mencari keributan disini " ujar seseorang membawa kipas dibelakangnya

" Kak tolong Maafkan dia, dia tidak sengaja " ujar Moegi meminta maaf

" Anak ini Harus di beri pelajaran " ujar orang yang bernama Kankuro yang menyiapkan pukulannya

Duak!

Kankuro yang ingin memukul konohamaru harus berhenti Tampak Sasuke sedang duduk dengan melempar - lempar batu di tangannya

" apa maksudnya ini " geram Kankuro

" Kalian hanya berani terhadap anak kecil jika kalian berani hadapi Aku " tantang Sasuke

" Hentikkan kalian berdua atau kubunuh kalian " ujar seseorang di belakang Sasuke

" G-ga- gaara " kaget Kankuro

' apa yang terjadi aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya, bahkan kecepatannya ' batin Sasuke

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya ada pertarungan disini tapi sayang pertarungan harus berhenti disini " ujar seseorang dan seketika Gaara, Kankuro, Temari dan Sasuke melebarkan matanya Karena Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Gaara dengan pedang Kitsunenya di lehernya, dan dibelakang kankuro sudah ada Nakumo yang menodongkan pedangnya keleher Kankuro

' sejak kapan orang ini/dia/orang ini/ Naruto berada dibelakang ku/Gaara/Orang itu ' batin Gaara, Kankuro Sasuke dan Temari

" Sabaku No Gaara, Jinchuriki Ichibi, Shukaku dari Negara pasir " tanya Naruto dengan pelan Gaara yang mendengar ada yang tau tentangnyapun menegang

" Jika kau Ingin tau siapa Aku temui aku pada saat ujian Nanti " ujar Naruto dan langsung mehilang dengan Kilat putih begitupun dengan Nakumo dengan Kilat, dan yang tersisa Hanya mereka bertiga disana

Tempat Naruto dan Nakumo setelah pergi dari Gaara

" Oi, Teme kenapa kau belum berangkat menuju tempat Ujian Chunin ? " tanya Naruto yang didapat Naruto hanya delikan dari Sasuke

" Kah memanggilku apa tadi ? " tanya Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto

" T-E-M-E ! " ujar Naruto dengan mengeja nama Teme

Twich

Muncul perempatan didahi sasuke

" dasar Dobe " ujar Sasuke tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya

" Dobe ? " panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi kata - kata itu hanya jadi angin lewat.

" DOBE ! " teriak Sasuke OOC sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruto, Naruto yang merasa ada yang menggoyangkan badannyapun melepas penutup telingannya dan bertanya dengan wajah tak berdosa," ada apa ? " tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun gregetan ingin mencekik Naruto karena membuat Nama klan Uchiha menjadi down. " DASAR DOBE! KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI ! " teriak Sasuke OOC

Nakumo, Yumi, Koraga, Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat itupun tertawa.

Skip

Sekarang terlihat Team 7 dan Team 11 beserta Sasuke sendang menuju tempat dimana ujian tahap pertama dimulai pada saat perjalanan ingin kelantai 3 mereka melihat Team 8 / hanya Menma yang telah Kembali dari latihannya. Terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan 2 orang yang menghalangi mereka.

" Oi, Teme " panggil Naruto

" Hn " balas sasuke

" kenapa kau tidak menghentikan temanmu itu ? " tanya Naruto

" Hn " dan dibalas trendmarknya lagi

" Oi kau dengar atau tidak ? " tanya Naruto ( lagi )

" Hn " lagi

" bisakah kau menhentikan gayamu yang sok cool itu ? " tanya Naruto mulai Geram

" Hn " lagi ( kebanyakan Hnnya saja elo Gagu Sas -_- )

 _" gyaahhh ingin sekali ku hajar wajah coolnya itu "_ teriak Naruto dalam Batin.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tidak mau memisahkan Menma dan Dua Orang itupun berinisiatif memisahkan

" Hoey! Hoey! Ada apa ini ? " tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan

" Diam kau Aib aku punya urusan dengan orang ini ! " perintah Menma yang siap melayangkan Rasengan kewajah dua orang yang menjaga pintu tempat ujian

" Hyaaa **Rasengan** ! " teriak Menma menyerang dua orang yang menjaga pintu

Tap!

Tapi Rasengan Menma Hancur karena tangannya di tangkap oleh Naruto. " Grrr Aib cepat menyingkir dari jalanku " geram Menna.

" Maaf saja, jika kau menghabiskan banyak chakra hanya menyerang dua pengawas yang menjaga pintu lantai dua, kau bahkan sudah terkena tipu bahwa mereka melakukan **Henge No Jutsu** pada diri mereka dan tulisan ruangan ini " ujar Naruto memberitau seketika dua Orang yang di belakang Narutopun berubah menjadi Kotetsu dan izumo.

" tampaknya Team 7 berhasil mengetahui kami hanya menjebak " ujar Izumo setelah itu Narutopun melepaskan tangan Menma dan pergi ke lantai tiga bersama team 11. Sasuke yang melihat Temannya selalu emosian itu hanya bisa geleng - geleng.

Kriet

suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Team 7 dan 11 memasuki ruangan. Tampaj semua Orang yang berada di ruang Ujian melihat kearah Team 7 dan 11 Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat merekapun bersembunyi di punggung Naruto

" Jadi kau mengikutinya juga ya Naruto " tanya Seseorang berambut Nanas dan diikuti cewek berambut blonde dan orang gendut yang sedang memakan kripik kentang.

" Kau juga mengikutinya Shikamaru kukira Kau akan tiduran saja Di rumah " sindir Naruto

" Hooaaamm, sebenarnya ibuku yang memaksaku kalau tida ibuku akan mengomel terus tanpa henti Merepotkan " jelas Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang melihat satu Team di belakang Narutopun bertanya " Naruto siapa yang ada di belakangmu itu ? " tanya Shikamaru

" Oh mereka, mereka adalah Team 11 kakak - kakak baruku "

" Uzumaki Nakumo/ Yumi/ Koraga salam kenal " ujar mereka bersamaan

" Wah ! Banyak sekali yang ikut ujian kali ini yosh setelah Ujian nanti aku akan berlari mengelilingi 100x desa Konoha " teriak lebay orang berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau dan mulai menagis lebay, Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga yang Melihat itu ada sebuah bulir jeruk besar di dahi mereka ' Kenapa dengang dia ? ' Batin Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga

" Hah ~ Hentikan gaya lebaymu itu Lee " hela Nafas Gadis bercepol dua.

" Kau membuat kita malu Lee " ujar orang berambut cokelat panjang seperti wanita dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti Hinata

" Wah! Lee, Tenten, Neji jadi kalian ikut Juga " ujar Naruto senang

" tentu saja ! " jawab Semangat Lee dengan gaya andalannya

Kriet

Suara pintu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan Team 8 beserta pengawas Ujian Ibiki

" Baiklah perkenalkan Saya Ibki saya yang akan menjadi pengawas Ujian Kali ini jika tidak ada yang berminat mengikuti Ujian ini silahkan Keluar dari tempat ini " perintah Ibiki

Hening

" tidak ada ? " tanya Ibiki

Hening

" baiklah dengan begini Ujian Chunin di mulai ! "

Kita Skip saja karena disini sama dengan dicanon tapi Menma yang menyelamatkan semuanya

Pyarr ! Boft !

Suara Kaca pecah terjadi di ruangan tersebut dan terjadilah keluar asap dari Gulungan yang membuat kaca itu pecah.

" Kau tidak pernah berubah Anko " gumam frustasi Ibiki

" tersisa 30 Team kau terlalu lembut untuk saat ini Ibiki, baiklah namaku Anko ( lupa marga ) aku adalah pengawas Ujian kedua yang berada diruangan ini ikuti aku menuju Hutan kematian " perintah Anko dan pergi duluan diikuti peserta - peserta yang lolos.

Skip sampai mau masuk Ke hutan kematiaan

" Naruto kau bawalah Kunaiku ini jika kau dalam masalah tinggal goyangkan saja kunai itu " ujar Nakumo memberikan Kunai Cabang tiganya

" Nii-chan bawalah juga Kunai Naru jika Nii-chan dalam bahaya " pinta Naruto sambil memberikan kunai Cabang tiga pendek punya Naruto.

" Baiklah kita akan bertemu nanti disana " ujar Nakumo memberikan salam tinju dan Narutopun membalas tinju Kakaknya.

" Um ! " balas Naruto semangat

Skip perjalanan Team 7 mencari gulungan langit.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto beserta Sakura dan Hinata sekarang sedang melewati pohon - pohon dan mencari keberadaan musuh

" Hinata-chan kau bisa melihat dimana ada musuh " tanya Naruto sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon

" Arah jam 1, 1 kilometer dari sini " jawab Hinata dengan Byakugan yang Aktif

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Team 7pun melesat kearah yang di bicarakan Hinata, mereka terus melompati beberapa pohon hingga mereka menemukan musuh yang mereka cari

Tap! Tap! Tap!

" akhirnya musuh datang juga " ujar ninja 1 Dari Amegakure

" Gulungan apa yang kalian punya ? " tanya Naruto

" Langit ! " jawab Ninja Amrgakure sambil menunjukan gulungannya

" Bumi, berarti target didepan mata " ujar Naruto menyiapkan kuda - kuda bertarung.

" Hinata, Sakura kalian lindungi aku dari serangan mereka biar aku yang menyerang mereka " ujar Naruto lalu mencabut pedang Uzuhio No Tsuguri yang ada di punggungnya

3..

2..

1..

0

Wush ! Wush!

Trank !

Pedang naruto dan payung ninja amegakurepun beradu

Bugh!

Naruto memukul Ninja Ame yang menahan pedangnya hingga terpental keatas dan Naruto kembali berlari menuju Ninja Ame yang membawa gulungan

Wush!

Naruto terus berlari menuju ninja Ame yang membawa Gulungan

" tak, akan kubiarkan ! " teriak Ninja Ame 1 yang melayang dan Ninja Ame yang ketiga membuka payungnya dan meneriakan subuah jurus **" AMEGAKURE NO JUTSU : AME NO SABON** ( hujan Jarum ) **"** teriak Ninja Ame 1 dan 3.

Setelah itu keluarlah Jarum sangat banyak menuju ketempat Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengambil Kunai cabang miliknya lalu melemparnya kebelakang sedikit dan melakukan beberapa segel **" Jikkukan Heiten "** gumam Naruto dan munculah Hinata di belakang Naruto dengan mata Byakugan yang aktif **" Kaiten ! "** teriak Hinata berputar 360 derajat dan membuat kubah pelindung

Naruto yang melihat itupun melakukan beberapa segel, " Hinata tahan sedikit lagi " pinta Naruto setelah menyelesaikan segelnya Narutopun menghirup Nafas dalam - dalam lalu dikeluarkan semua **" Fuuto : Kaze Ryuu "** gumam Naruto meniup tanah dan membuat Kaiten berputar sangat cepat dan membuat kubah besar yang terbuat dari Naga Angin.

Wuuuuuuussssshhhhhhh

" Hinata hentikan jurusmu " pinta Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itupun berhenti berputar. " sekarang tinggal ! Sakura " gumam Naruto.

Sementara Sakura dia berada di belakang Ninja Ame 2 dan 3 tanpa di ketahui. Sakura mengumpulkan Chakranya di tangan, setelah cukup dia pun melompat keudara dan siap melayangkan Tinjunya

" Shaanaroooooooo ! " teriak Sakura memukul tanah

BLAAARRRRRRRR

Terjadi getaran tanah sangat besar dan mebuat tempat pijakan Ame hancur dan membuat Ninja Ame 2 dan 3 menuju ke Ninja Ame 1 yang masih melayang. Ninja Ame 1 yang melihat itupun mebulatkan matanya

Duak! Tabrakanpun terjadi

Akibatnya Hancur tanah jurus Narutopun lenyap karena tanah pijakan Naruto dan Hinata hancur bernantakan posisi tanah pijakan Naruto menjadi mereng kebawah dan itu membuat dirinya menghadap ke atas pada Ninja Ame yang saling bertabrakan. Naruto yang melihat itupun mengalirkan Chakranya kepedang lalu menggumamkan subuah Kalimat

 **" Shigami Shoshin "** gumam Naruto lalu menebas udara kosong lalu muncul gelombang berwarna hitam menuju ke arah ninja ame tersebut dan hanya melewatinya saja tapi pada saat naruto memasukan pedangnya tubuh - tubuh Ninja Amepun Terpotong

Crash!

Bugh! Suara tebasan dan potongan tubuh jatuh terdengar disana, Naruto yang melihat musuhnya matipun mengambil gulungan yang ada mayat Ninja Ame

" Baiklah kita dapatkan gulungannya kita pergi sekarang " ajak Naruto tapi mereka dihadang ninja Sunagakure

" Gaara-san Yo, apa kabar ? " sapa Naruto sekedar Basa - basi.

" dari mana kau tau aku adalah Jinchuriki Icibi? " tanya Gaara dingin.

" karena Aku jinchuriki Kyubi ! " jawab Naruto menyiapkan posisi bertarung karena dia tahu ornag sepertinya susah di ajak berbicara

Swuing ( bunyi pasir Gaara menyerang )

Naruto yang melihat pasir gaara menyerangnyapun melompat keaatas sementara Hinata dan Sakura mencari tempat yang cocok untuk sembunyi

Swuing! Swuing ! Swuing!

Gaara terus melayangkan serangan tapi tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Naruto terus menghindari serangan Gaara ' lebih baik aku bermain sebentar disini ' batin Naruto yang terus menghindar **" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu "** gumam Naruto setelah itu muncul 20 bunshin Naruto dan menyerang Gaara.

Wush!

Semua bunshin Naruto maju bersamaan untuk membuat Gaara terkecoh " jangan remehkan aku Uzumaki " geram Gaara bersungguh - sungguh

Swuing! Swuing! Boft!

Gaara terus menyerang Bunshin Naruto Yang sangat dekat dengannya

 **" Sand bullet "** gumam Gaara setelahan itu keluarlah tembakan pasir yang menyerang Bunshin Naruto

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!

12 bunshin Narutopun lenyap dan tersisa 7 bunshin Naruto. Ketujuh bunshin yang melihat itupun berpencar

 **" Doton : Doryuu yosho "** gumam Naruto bunshin lalu mengentakannya ketanah setelah itu muncul Naga tanah dan langsung menuju tempat Gaara berdiri dan Bunshin lainnya menaiki Naga tanah buatan bunshin lainnya.

 **" Katon : Gauka Ryuu "** gumam Naruto Bunshin lain langsung menyemburkan api berbentuk Naga ke arah Gaara.

 **" Suna No Tate "** gumam Gaara lalu muncullah prisai pasir yang langsung melindungi Gaara. " khuhuhu Uzumaki tunjukan kekuatanmu " tawa Gaara sadis.

' Cih, Sial aku harus membuat dia terkecoh ' batin Naruto lalu Narutopun menutup matanya untuk menentukan rencana mengecoh Gaara setelah beberapa menit Narutopun menemukan cara mengecoh Gaara.

" 2 diantara kalian gunakan Jurus Api dan Air lalu adu jurus Api dan Air itu ! " perintah Naruto Asli

' Api dan Air ' batin semua Bunshin Naruto, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya para bunshinpun mengerti maksud Bos mereka.

" Kami Mengerti ! " ucap semua Bunshin lalu mencari posisi masing - masing, 2 bunshin Narutopun mencari posisi saling menghadap lalu membuat masing - masing satu segel

 **KATON : GOUKA MEKKYAKU**

 **SUITON : SUIJIHEKI**

Gelombang Api dan Airpun keluar dari bunshin Naruto dan beradu jurus

Blaaaaarrr !

Jurus Api dan Airpun saling beradu membuat gelombang udara yang besar dan lama kelamaan menghasilkan kabut karena panasnya suhu air membuat uap.

Ziiiiiiiizz ( bunyi Uap keluar )

Uappun semakin keluar dan membuat sebuah kabut yang membuat pandangan Gaara tak terlihat

' Baiklah sekarang, Kabut sudah muncul berarti tinggal tahap kedua ' batin Naruto Asli " kalian semua boleh kembali " perintah Naruto asli dan setelah itu bunshin Narutopun lenyap semua

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!

Semua bunshin Narutopun lenyap dan Naruto yang aslipun duduk ditempat dia berdiri dan bermeditasi dengannn tenang.

Mind Skyep : On

 **" Oi, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan ? "** Tanya Kurama yang melihat Naruto yang masih santai - santainya " Aku ingin melewannya bersama Kakaku karena aku tau bahwa tidak mudah mengalahkannya " jawab Naruto

 **" Hah~ terserah kau saja Gaki, jika Kakakmu mengamuk jangan kau libatkan Kami "** ujar kurama. " Kau tidak usah Khawatir soal itu Kurama aku sudah mengaturnya jadi kau tenang saja " balas Naruto

Mind Skyep : Off

Terlihat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro kesusahan melihat dalam Kabur buatan Naruto, Bahkan Sakura dan Hinatapun Khawatir dengan Naruto apakah baik- baik saja.

" Temari gunakan Kipasmu untuk menghapus semua kabut ini ! " perintah Gaara

" Baiklah Gaara ! " jawab temari yang langsung menyiapkan kipasnya. " **Kazekiri no jutsu** " setelah mengucapkan itu semua Kabutpun terhapus karena gelombang Angin Temari setelah itu terlihatlah Naruto sedang bermeditasi dengan tenang, Gaara yang melihat itupun langsung membukus tubuh Naruto dengan pasirnya " **Sabaku Kyu** " gumam Gaara

Baaaazzztt

" Naru_ " teriakan Hinata dan Sakura yang ingin berteriak seketika mulut mereka tertutup oleh tangan seseorang dan pada saat mereka menoleh kebelakang mereka berduapun terkejut " k-ka-kau _ " gumam kecil Hinata dan Sakura.

Other Team 11

Terlihat Team 11 sedang mendudukan diri pada pohon - pohon kecuali Nakumo yang duduk pada mayat ninja Otogakure yang sudah mati karena serangan Nakumo dan terlihat pedang Kubaryuu menancap didepan Nakumo

 **Deg**

' Chakra Otouto melemah apa yang terjadi ? ' batin Nakumo yang merasakan Chakra Naruto melemah ' Sial ! ' batin Nakumo kesal, Nakumopun langsung berdiri di ikuti Yumi dan Koraga

" ada apa Nakumo ? " tanya Koraga, " Chakra Otouto melemah kita harus cepat kesana ! " perintah Nakumo sambil mencabut Kubaryuu dan menaruhnya di punggungnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat naruto

 **Deg**

Baru beberapa langkah Nakumopun menghentikan langkanya.

' Chakra siapa ini aku merasakan chakra besar muncul secara menadak ' batin Nakumo sambil melihat kearah dimana adanya Chakra besar

 **' Cih, Pertama Naruto sekarang Chakra besar! '** batin Nakumo kesal dan langsung mengigit jarinya hingga berdarah

 **" Ci Kuso ! Chi Bunshin ! "** teriak Nakumo membuat segel

Boft!

Muncullah Bunshin Nakumo

 **" kau cepat pergi ketempat Naruto sementara aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana Chakra itu berada "** perintah Nakumo dengan Nada berat

" baik bos " jawab Chi Bunshin Nakumo. **" Yumi, Koraga kalian ikuti Chi bunshinku. Aku akan pergi sendiri "** perintah Nakumo langsung menuju tempat dimana Chakra besar itu berada, Nakumo menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali terlihat mata Nakumo menjadi merah menyala

Bzitzitzitzitzizt ! ( hiraisin berkali - kali )

" Baiklah kita juga harus cepat ! " perintah Chi Bunshin dan di balas anggukan oleh Yumi dan Koraga

" Ayo ! " ajak Nakumo

Bzitzitzitzit

Chi Bunshin Nakumopun menghilang diikuti Yumi dan Koraga di belakang

Naruto place

Terlihat darah keluar dari pasir yang mengurung tubuh Naruto, Gaara yang melihat itu Gaarapun terseyum mengerikan " Gyahahahahaha Ibu pada akhirnya aku membunuh Uzumaki itu hahahahaha " tawa Gaara jahat.

' Gaara ' batin Temari dan Konkuro

Wush! Duuuaaaarrr !

Terlihat bayangan dari langit dengan cepat turun menuju tempat Naruto dan Gaara dan menimbulkan asap tebal, setelah asap tebal menghilang terlihat Nakumo yang sedang berdiri tegak di balik asap, setelah Nakumo membuka matanya dia membulatkan Matanya karena melihat darah dari balik pasir milik Gaara.

' otouto ' batin Nakumo miris

Tap! Tap!

Yumi dan Koragapun sampai di belakang Nakumopun melebarkan mata mereka ' Naruto '

BLAAAAARRRR

Terjadi ledakan chakra pada Chi Bunshin Nakumo, **" Kau "** ujar Nakumo dengan berat **" akan "** Nakumo memegang pedang Kubaryuunya **" Membayar semuanya ! "** kata Nakumo menekan setiap kata katanya

 **" Shigami Yami Shoshin "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Disini saya buat Naruto Kalah untuk sementara karena Sang Uzumaki akan kembali.

Untuk pertanyaan Nakumo dari Klan mana akan saya beritau dengan cerita kehidupan Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga. sebenarnya Nakumo berasal dari Uzumaki. Nakumo ditinggalkan keluarganya pada saat umur satu tahun. Setelah beberapa hari Nakumopun didapat oleh seorang rakyat biasa dan rakyat biasa itu menemukan sejarik kertas Bertuliskan Nakumo dan tulisan marganya terhapus karena tempat Nakumo tinggal hancur sementara sang Nakumo selamat dari bencana itu. Setelah berumur 9 tahun Nakumopun pergi Berkelana bersama Yumi dan Koraga. Pada umur 7 tahun Nakumo dan Yumi sudah saling mengenal dan mereka sangat akrab dikarenakan mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sementara Koraga berteman dengan Nakumo karena Nakumo menyelamatkan Koraga dari Beberapa anak nakal yang melemparinya batu dan Nakumo melindungi Koraga dengan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Nakumo berdarah dan oleh Karena itu Koragapun membawa Nakumo ketempat apartement kecil pemberian peninggalan orang tuanya dan mengobati luka Nakumo, bahkan Yumipun juga membantu Koraga setelah mendengar dari Koraga bahwa Nakumo terluka dan sempat Yumi menangis karena orang yang dia cintai, hingga beberapa hari setelah Nakumo sembuh Nakumopun tinggal bersama Koraga dan mengangap Koraga seperti saudara dan itu membuat Koraga senang karena akhirnya ada yang mau berteman dengannya bahkan mengangap Saudara karena setelah Orang tuanya meninggal pada umur 6 tahun. Pada saat umur 9 tahun Nakumo, Yumi dan Koragapun pergi mengembara karena Nakumo memberitaukan tugas yang di berikan Dewa dan Sang Rikkudo Sanin padanya dan Yumi dan Koragapun ikut membantu Nakumo menyelesaikan Tugas Nakumo. Bahkan sebelum mereka pergi mengembara Nakumo di perintahkan untuk menjaga Yumi oleh teman Ayah angkatnya dan Nakumo menerima tugas itu setelah berkelana kesetiap negara yang ada tidak ada chakra yang cocok dengan Orang yang di beritau oleh Dewa dan tempat terakhir mereka adalah Konoha, pada saat sampai di perbatasan Konoha Nakumo langung pergi ketengah Hutan kematian untuk beristirahat dan tidak disangka Bahwa orang yang dia cari selama 5 tahun mengembara telah dia temukan di desa konoha yaitu Narutl Uzumaki.

Itu adalah penyebab kenapa Nakumo ada. Disini saya perpanjang Wordnya dari pagi saya mengerjakan sampai Malam jadi tolong hargai pekerjaan saya.

Untuk Masalah Pair saya tidak hitung untuk saat ini

Jadi tolong Hargai karena saya mengerjakannya sendiri

Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto mendapatkan Kekuatan Dari Dewa Shinobi dan Kakeknya membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah Keluarga Baru

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Alur berantakan

Pair :

Naruto x Harem

Nakumo x Yumi

Koraga x ?

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" **Naruto " biju**

' **Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu**

 **Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )**

A/N : Disini pertarungan Gaara mungkin gak akan seru karena saya gak berpengalaman dalam buat scane bertarung, Disini Nakumo dan Naruto akan melawan ( mengajak bicara Gaara dalam Genjutsu Nakumo menggunakan Dojutsu Sharingan Baru ). Untuk Pertarungan Nakumo Nanti Full Fight melawan Orichimaru.

Untuk Info Yumi.

Yumi sebenarnya Keluarga Hyuga tapi Ibunya keluarga Hyuga dan Ayahnya keluarga Biasa dan Keluarga Yumi pergi Dari Konoha karena suatu Hal dan tinggal dimana tempat tinggal Nakumo

Untuk info Koraga

Dia Keturunan Uzumaki dia memiliki nasib seperti Nakumo tapi berbeda Pengalaman sama Nakumo ( baca di Chap 8 )

Untuk info pedang Nakumo yang ada di Chpa 8 ada kesalahan tentang panjang pedang yang benar ini dia

Kitsune No Tsuguri : Panjang 120 cm lebanya hanya 6 cm, bergagang oranye dan di gagangnya ada lambang rubah kyubi, bersarung oranye dan di tengahnya ada gambar Matanya kyubi dan pedang ini berwana hitam kelam tidak ada warna apapun selain hitam

Ryuu No Tsuguri : Panjang sama seperti pedang Kitsune, lebar 8 cm, berwarna abu" , bergagang biru dan dilambangkan kepala naga yang sedang menbuka mulutnya di bawah ujung gagang, bersarung berwarna Hitam polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

Shiyaki No Shimitāguri : Pedang dan sabit. Panjang pedang 160 cm lebar hanya 5 cm dan panjang sabit 65 cm lebar 15 cm. Pedang berwarna ungu kehitaman, bergagang hitam memiliki rantai yang terikat kepada sabit dan tidak akan mudah lepas, Sabit berwarna sama seperti pedang, tongkatnya berwarna hitam kelam.

Nudoriru No Tsuguri : Pedang Bor, Panjang pedang 120 cm dan lebar 10 cm diameter 10 cm, warna pedang Abu - abu sampai ke gagangnya, pedang ini mirip pedang susanoo shisui.

Raikiyuu No Tsuguri : Dua pedang petir naga, panjang masing - masing mata pisau pedang adalah 150 cm yang artinya depan dan belakang 150 : 150 yang artinya panjang pedang ini 300 cm lebar 3 cm - 10 cm pada ujungnya, berwarna biru lautan , gagang berwarna biru muda.

Untuk lebih lanjut lebih baik dibaca saja

Chapter 9 : Two Brother Vs Jinchuriki Icibi, Nakumo Vs Orichimaru

.

" **Shigami Yami Shoshin "** guman Nakumo, Nakumo langsung menebas udara kosong dan setelah itu telihat gelombang hitam pekat menuju Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itupun membuat dinding pasir

Swuing!

Terbentuklah dinding pasir yang melindung Gaara

Blaaaaaar!

Serangan Nakumopun menghancurkan dinding Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena pertahanannya dihancurkan

Wush!

Nakumo melesat kearah Gaara yang masih Syok dan itu membuat kesempatan bagi Nakumo

" **Hyaaaaaa ! "** teriak Nakumo menyiapkan pukulannya.

Wussshhhh!

Tapi sebelum pukulannya mengenai Gaara Sebuah angin membuatnya terbang keatas Nakumo yang melihat siapa yang menggunakan Jurus anginpun melihat orang itu dan Nakumo melihat Temari yang terus menyerangnya.

" **Grrrr, beraninya ! "** Geram Nakumo, Nakumo yang masih terkena serangan Anginpun menghirup nafas dalam – dalam lalu mengeluarkan jutsunya tanpa segel

" **KATON : RYUU** **!** **"** teriak Nakumo menyemburkan apinya lalu Api Naruto bergabung dengan jutsu Angin Temari lalu dia melanjutkan kata – katanya **" KAZEKIRI** **!** **"** lalu Nakumo menepuk tanganmya kedepan lalu api yang bergabung dengan angin Temaripun Kembali ke yang punya, Temari yang melihat itu membelakkan Matanya.

Gaara yang melihat itupun membuat perisai Pasir di atas dirinya dan Kakak – kakaknya. Setelah itu Nakumopun mendarat dengan sempurna, Nakumo melihat Gaara dengan pandangan Membunuh sekarang, setelah itu dia menyabut pedang Ryuunya lalu Gagang belakangnya Di gabungkan dengan Pedang Kubaryuu setelah itu dia tarik kembali lalu muncullah sebuah rantai yang menyatukan Pedang Ryuu dan Kubaryuu.

" **HooaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA"** teriak Nakumo dengan kepala mengadah keatas, setelah itu teriakan Nakumo terganti dengan teriakan Naga

" **Groooooaaaaaaarrrr ! "** teriak Nakumo menjadi Raungan Naga yang mengamuk dan setelah itu kepala Nakumopun menjadi menunduk Gaara yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya, Nakumo mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat wajahnya matanya tertutup setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan terlihat Mata merah menyala bagi yang melihatnya akan menjadi ketakutan.

" **Groooaaaaaaaarrrr ! "** Nakumopun Meraung kepada Gaara sampai membuat gelombang udara

Wusshhh!

Gaara hanya menyipitkan Matanya dan setelah itu Nakumopun menghilang dari pendangan Gaara.

Bugh!

Gaara terkena pukulan pada pipi Kanannya dan menyebabkan tubuh Gaara melayang kekiri

Bugh!

Gaara kembali terkena serangan di pipi kirinya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya kembali kekanan

Bugh!

Sekarang tubuh Gaara terbang ke atas karena terkena tendangan dari bawah.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh ! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Gaara kembali terkena serangan bertubi – tubi dari berbagai arah hingga tidak memilik kesempatan untuk membuat pelindung.

Bugh! Wush! Duar!

Gaara kembali terkena serangan dari atas dan menyebabkan tubuhnya turun ketanah dengan cepat dan menyebabkan Gaara menabrak tanah

Terlihat Gaara terbaring dengan tanah retak di berbagai tubuhnya Gaara yang baru membuka matanya harus melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Nakumo siap menusuk Gaara dengan Pedanngnya, Gaara yang melihat itupun membuat pelindung

Jlep!

Pedang Nakumopun hanya mengenai pelindung Gaara, Nakumo yang melihat itupun mendecih, tapi matanya menangkap suatu gerakan di pasir Gaara seketika melesat menjauh dari prisai Gaara

" **Sand Bullet ! "** ucap Gaara, dan seketika Prisai Gaara menembakkan peluru pasirnya

Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut

Peluru pasirpun melesat menuju Nakumo yang masih melayang seketika dia menghentakkan tangannya ketanah

" **Doton : Doryuuheki !** **"** ucap Nakumo seketika muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi Nakumo dari serangan Gaara

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Semua serangan Gaarapun tertahan dengan Jurus Tanah Nakumo

 **" Suna Shigure "** gumam Gaara, lalu turunlah hujan pasir yang menghujani Nakumo, Nakumo yang memiliki kemampuan Sensor dengan matanyapun menghilang dari tempat itu, Gaara yang tidak menyadari bahwa Nakumo sudah pergipun menyiapkan jutsu berikutnya **" Sabaku ky_ " " Suiton : Suijiheki ! "** ucapan Gaara terpotong karena suara teriakan di belakang dan pada saat dia menoleh kebelakang dia melihat gelombang air Raksasa menuju kearahnya

Gaara yang tidak ingin terkena serangan membuat awan pasir untuk terbang keatas " Khuhuhuhu kau membuatku bersemagat pemuda-san " ucap Gaara dengan sadis namun tidak dirubis oleh Nakumo, Nakumo hanya menatap Gaara datar, Gaara yang melihat musuhnya diampun melayangkan serangannya

Swuing!

Pasir Gaara yang lagi sedikit mengenai Nakumo dan itu membuat Gaara menyeringai

Bziiit!

Namun seketika seringainya terganti dengan wajah terkejut bahwa musuhnya menghilang seketika Gaara melihat sekelilingnya dan dia menemukan Nakumo yang sedang berdiri di batang pohon menghadap ke arahnya

Swuing!

Bziit!

Nakumo kembali menghilang karena serangan Gaara dan muncul di belakang Gaara dan mengambil 8 kunai cabang 3nya lalu melemparnya kesegala arah **" Kage bunshin No jutsu "** gumam Nakumo, setelah itu semua Nakumo bunshinpun membuat segel yang sama **" Suiton : Daibaku suiha "** ucap semua bunshin Naruto menembakan air skala lumayan banyak, Gaara yang tidak mau terkena juruspun harus turun kebawah, Namun itu adalah kesalahan karena semua jutsu Nakumo kembali kebawah Gaara yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

Blaaar!

Gaarapun terkena serangan Nakumopun tergeletak di tanah dan semua pasirnya terkena air dan menyebabkan Gaara tidak bisa mengendalikan pasirnya kembali

Tap!

Nakumopun mendarat tidak jauh dengan tubuh Gaara, Nakumopun mencabut pedang Kubaryuunya dan berjalan menuju Gaara.

Temari yang melihat musuhnya mendekati tubuh adiknyapun berinisiatif melempar kertas peledak ke arah Nakumo

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Ledakanpun terjadi namu Temari harus melebarkan matanya karena melihat Nakumo tanpa terluka sama sekali, Nakumo kembali berjalan karena sempat tertunda

 **" Khuhuhu apa hanya segini kemampuanmu "** tanya Gaara dengan berat dan Gaara berusaha duduk, Nakumo yang melihat itupun menyipitkan Matanya, dan dia melebarkan matanya karena Setengah wajah Gaara telah berubah menjadi Shukaku dan sebagian tubuhnyapun juga **" Gyahahahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa, aku ini Kuat dan selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku gyahahahahaha "** tawa Gaara dan melihat Nakumo dan suara Tawa Gaara semakin mencekam

Nakumo yang menyadari akan ada seranganpun melirik kekanan dan dia melihat sebuah ekor yang sedang melayang menuju ke arahnya, Nakumo yang melihat serangan tersebut hannya bisa menahan serangan Gaara

Duak! Wush! Blaaaar!

Nakumopun terkena serangan Gaara dan membuatnya terpental dan menabrak pohon yang tidak jauh darinya " Gyahahahaha ayo pemuda-san buat aku terasa hidup ! " ucap Gaara yang mulai semua tubuhnya berubah menjadi Shukaku kecil.

 **" Ough! Ough! "** Nakumopun terbatuk mengeluarkan darahnya dari mulut dan setelahbitu muncul kembali serangan Gaara dari atas menggunakkan ekor Shukaku, Nakumo yang melihat itupun hanya dia tak bergerak sampai.

Wush! Duak! Blaaar!

Datang seorang berambut kuning di depan Nakumo, Nakumo yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya begitupun Gaara yang mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, setelah itu orang itu menendang ekor Gaara kesamping dan menabrak pohon sekitar sana

" Gomen, Nii-chan, Naru jadi merepotkan Nii-chan " ucap orang itu dengan menoleh kebelakang.

 **" Na-naruto "** ucap Nakumo tidak percaya, " Benarkah itu Kau ? " tanya Nakumo, " tentu saja, dattebayo " jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya tapi bukan pelukkan atau sesuatu yang bagus dia dapat melainkan

Bletak!

" Kau!, kau tau Bos sangat menghawatirkanmu tapi kau menipunya seperti ini, Untung saja dia pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang, kalau dia disini dia pasti akan membunuhmu ! " teriak Nakumo di telingga Naruto dengan suara normalnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil cengegesan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Nakumo hanya cengegesan lalu dia membelakkan matanya mendengar satu kata ' bos ' itulah yang dia dengar.

" Jadi Kau hanya Bunshin Nii-chan ? " tanya Naruto, dan itu membuat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro melebarkan matanya.

' Bunshin, jadi selama dari tadi Gaara hanya melawan Bunshin, tapi dimana yang asli, jika yang bunshin sudah membuat Gaara seperti ini apa lagi yang asli ' batin Temari tidak percaya yang selama ini melelawan Gaara adalah Bunshin dari Kakak Naruto

 **" Grrrrr, kenapa kau masih disini bukannya kau sudah mati ? "** tanya Gaara geram karena musuhnya masih Hidup.

" yang kau bunuh itu hanyalah, Chi bunshinku, aku membuatnya dalam Kabut waktu itu " jawab Naruto

' jadi begitu dia membuat Bunshin untuk membuat pancingan seseorang yang mengenalinya datang dan datang membantu, sementara yang Asli pergi untuk sembunyi, dia benar - benar hebat ' batin Temari memprediksi

" Dan Kau siapa kau sebenarnya ? " Tanya Gaara menoleh ke arah Nakumo

Nakumo yang mendengar itu menggigit jari jempolnya lalu membuat beberapa segel lalu dia angkat tangan kanannya kedepan dan dia buka telapak tangannya setelah itu Nakumopun mengucapkan sesuatu " Namaku Uzumaki Nakumo, ninja Konoha, **Kuchiyose No jutsu !** " ucap Nakumo memperkenalkan diri dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

Boft!

Terlihat asap lumayan tebal terjadi di depan Nakumo dan setelah menghilang terlihatlah Gulung berukuran sedang dipegang berdiri oleh Nakumo. Gaara yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Nakumo membuka Gulungan tersebut dan terlihat tulisan _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ sehabis itu Nakumopun melakukan segel Kai dan setelah itu muncullah pedang panjang berwarna Hitam Keungguan dan Sabit Ungu kehitaman.

" Nii-chan lebih baik Nii-chan tidak membunuhnya, Aku ingin Nii-chan memasukkannya kedalam Genjutsu alam bawah sadar " ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya

" Baiklah Nii-chan akan lakukan " ucap Nakumo menutup matanya dan setelah itu kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan bentuk pupilnya menjadi tanda tambah dan ada empat Tomoe setiap samping Tanda tambah itu ( mirip mata senjutsu kyubi dan Mata shukaku yang berisi lingkaran itu jadiin Tomoe )

" Ayo! Nii-chan ! " ucap Naruto menyondorkan Kepalannya.

" Ah, Ikuzo ! " balas Nakumo sambil membalas kepalan Nakumo

Wush! Wush!

Setelah itu Naruto dan Nakumopun maju menyerang Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itupun mengendalikan pasirnya yang dia dapat dari kertas peledak Temari

Swuing! Swuing! Swuing! Swuing!...

Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!...

Naruto dan Nakumo yang melihat serangan itupun hanya bisa menghindar dari pasir Gaara yang terus menyerang mereka dengan beruntun dan itu membuat Gaara geram

Wush! Wush!

Setelah itu Naruto dan Nakumopun maju ketempat Gaara **" Kage bunshin No jutsu "** ucap Naruto dan Nakumo

Setelah itu Naruto asli dan Nakumo asli kembali membuat segel tangan **" Katon : Cho Gyokaku "** ucap Naruto dan Nakumo menyemburkan Api besar menuju Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itupun membuat dinding Pasir lebih besar untuk menahan serangan tersebut

Blaaaaar!

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat dari jurus Naruto membentur Dinding pasir Gaara, **" Sand Bullet "** ucap Gaara dan seketika pasir Gaarapun menembakkan peluru pasir Ke arah semua bunshin Naruto dan Nakumo.

Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!.

Sekitar 5 bunshin Naruto dan Nakumopun lenyap akibat dari Bunshin Naruto dan Bushin Nakumopun melakukan segel bersamaan

 **" Fuuton : Kamikaze "** ucap 5 bunshin Nakumo

 **" Doton : Drailyo No jutsu "** ucap 4 Bunshin Naruto

Setelah itu tanah yang ada di bawah Narutopun menembakkan Peluru batu-batu besar yang berisi lancippan pada ujungnya dan melesat ke arah Gaara dengan Cepat, Gaara yang melihat itupun langsung membuat dindingnyaa tapi lebih dekat dengan diriny

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Serangan Tanah Naruto dan Nakumopun tertahan pasir Gaara, **" Gyahahahahaha serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku ! "** ucap Gaara tertawa mengerikan,

' untung saja sudah kutandai dengan segel Hiraisin Nakumo pada bagian perutnya dengan Jurus Drailiyo Henge jadi aku tinggal memasuki tahap 2 ' Naruto yang asli melihat itu seketika dia mengangkat tanganya kedepan dan dia buka telapak tanganya setelah itu diapun menyebutkan sesuatu.

 **" Doton : Daibakufuha "** ucap Gaara dan setelah itu tanah yang menamcap pada pasir Gaarapun bercahaya, Gaara yang melihat itupun terkejut

Blaar! Blaar! Blaaar!

Terjadi ledakkan pada tempat Gaara karena Peluru Tanah Naruto meledak dan mebuat asap lumayan tebal menutupi tempat Gaara berdiri

" Gaaraa! " teriak Kankuro dan Temari

" Kurang Ajar kau ! " teriak Kankuro marah dan siap menyerang Naruto

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Lalu muncul Yumi, Koraga, Hinata dan Sakura yang datang didepan Temari dan Kankuro

" Kalian jangan mengganggu pertarungan ini " ucap Koraga menahan Kankuro yang siap menyerang Naruto

" Grrrr, Kau! " geram Kankuro

.

Sementara di tempat ledakan Jurus Naruto terlihat asap sudah semakin menipis dan memperlihatkan tubuh Gaara dalam bentuk Shukaku kecil telah hancur sebagian dari bentuk Shukaku

 **" gyahahahha sudahku bilang jurus seperti itu tidak akan mempan terha_ "**

Blaaar

Puk!

Ucapan Gaara harus terpotong karena Nakumo keluar dari tanah dan memegang Bahu Gaara dengan kuat supaya Gaara tenang. Dan terlihat Bahwa Nakumo melakukannya dengan mata tertutup

 **" Kau ! "** teriak Gaara

 **" Senjukyuringan "** gumam Nakumo dan keluarlah matanya yang mirip shukaku tapi 4 titik yang ada pada mata Shukaku diganti Tomoe Sharingan

Deg

.

Nakumo place

.

Terlihat di tengah hutan kematian terdapat cahaya minim karena lebatnya Hutan tidak bisa membuat Cahaya mathari tidak masuk semua

Bzizizizizizizit

Terlihat Kilat merah dengan sangat cepat melompati-melompati pohon dari sini kesana dan seterusnya

.

Deg

.

' Chakra ini Naruto dia masih hidup ' batin Nakumo yang merasakan Chakra sang adik telah kembali. **' Kau benar Gaki, entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? '** jawab Kurima sekaligus bertanya pada diri sendiri

' Baiklah sekarang tinggal mencari asal Chakra ini ' batin Nakumo yang mempercepat Hiraisinnya

.

Other place Team 8

.

Terlihat sekarang Team 8 sedang berjalan dengan tenang menuju pagoda karena sudah mengumpul dua gulungan mereka

" Ne, Menma cepatlah sedikit, apa kita tidak beristirahat dulu aku sangat capek ketika melawan Ninja kumo itu tadi, sementara kau ? Enak sekali duduk diatas pohon dan bermesraan dengan Team Musuh " ucap Kiba kesal, pada saat mencari gulungan mereka bertemu Ninja Kumo mereka kecuali Menma melawan Ninja Kumo dengan susah payah sementara Menma dia bersandar dipohon hanya sebagai penonton

" Ck, lebih baik Kau diam Kiba aku sedang berusaha mencarinya " jawab Menma melirik kebelakang

" Hn " jawab Kiba dan Sasuke

" Teme apa kau tidak bisa berhenti sok cool ? " tanya Menma Kesal

" Hn, Siapa yang kau panggil Teme ? Aku tidak pernah mendengar orang yang bernama Teme selain teman Naruto " ucap Sasuke menoleh kearah Menma dengan wajah polos bak tak peduli

Twitch

" yang kupanggil Teme itu kau! " ucap Menma Kesal sambil menunjuk Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat arah tunjuk Menmapun menoleh kesamping Kiri dan tidak ada siapapun

" Siapa, Aku ? " Tanya Sasuke polos bak Tak berdosa

Twich!

Menma yang melihat wajah Sasuke sama Pertanyaan yang dia ucapkan tidak dijawabpun mengeram kesal

Sementara Shino hanya diam tak berbicara. Setelah itu muncul seorang Wanita berambut Hitam panjang, memakai baju seperti mayat, memakai sesuatu berwarna Ungu diperutnya menghentikan Team 8

" Hali pemuda-pemuda -san " Sapa orang itu

" Musuh ! " Guk " ucap Kiba bersiaga dan di balas dengan gogongan Akamaru

" berhati - hatilah dia memiliki chakra yang sangat besar " ucap Sasuke memperingatkan

Wush!

Tapi Menma tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan malah menyerang Wanita itu

" Menma Hentikan, kita tidak tau kemampuan Musuh jadi cepat kembali " teriak Sasuke

" Aku tidak peduli, Hyaaa rasakan ini **Rasengan** ! " ucap Menma melayangkan jurusnya

Tap!

Namun sayang serangan Menma dihancurkan dengan satu tangan Wanita itu.

Wush! Duak! Wush!

Blaaar !

Wanita itu Membanting tubuh Menma dal langsung melemparnya layaknya Sampah, hingga membuat Menma menabrak pohon

" Khuhuhuhu sebaiknya kalian berdiam diri dengan tenang " ucap Wanita itu dan langsung melepaskan Killing intensnya

' perasaan apa ini, Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak dan kekuatan macam apa ini ? ' Batin, Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke yang ketakutan. Sementara Menma masih tergeletak di pohon dan tidak sadarkan diri

" Khuhuhuhu begini lebih baik, Sa biarkan aku untuk membunuh kalian ! " ucap Wanita itu berlari kearah Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke yang tidak bisa bergerak

Wush!

Namun seketika datang Nakumo di samping kanan Wanita yang sedang berlari ke arah Team 8

Duak! Wush! Blaaar!

Nakumopun menendang wajah Wanita itu dan menyebabkan tubuh Wanita itu terpental kebelakang dan menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya

Tap! Tap!

Nakumopun mendarat didepan Team 8 " Kalian tidak apa bukan ? " tanya Nakumo melirik kebelakang. Dan dijawab Anggukan lemah oleh Team 8

" N-Na-Nakumo-San ba-baga-bagaimana kau b-bi-bisa datang kemari ? " tanya Kiba gugup karena masih merasakan killing Intens wanita yang Nakumo tendang.

" Aku merasakan chakra besar sedang berada disini jadi aku mencari keberadaan Chakra itu dan ternyata chakra itu berasal dari Wanita itu " ucap Nakumo sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Kiba lalu kembali melirik ke arah Wanita yang sedang berusaha berdiri disana

" Kiba-san, Shino-san kalian bawa Menma menjauh dari sini, sementara Sasuke-san kau bisa bantu aku melawannya ? " tanya Nakumo menggigit Jarinya hingga berdarah lalu melakukan beberapa segel

" Hn, Tentu aku akan membantumu melawannya ! " jawab Sasuke menuju tempat Nakumo berdiri.

 **" Kuchiyose No Jutsu "** ucap Nakumo lalu muncullah Gulungan berukuran sedang.

' ugh! Siapa yang berani mengangguku ? ' batin Wanita yang ditendang oleh Nakumo dan wanita itu menoleh ke arah Nakumo yang sedang membuka Gulungan sedang yang ada di tangannya lalu dia memperlihatkannya kepadanya isi Gulungan tersebut dan bertuliskan _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ dan _Raikiyuu No Tsuguri_

Lalu Nakumopun melakukan segel Kai dan seketika Gulungan itu mehilang digantikan dengan asap tebal dan setelah menghilang terlihat senjata _Shiyaki_ di tangan kanannya dan _Raikiyuu_ di tangan kirinya, Lalu dia menaruh _Raikiyuu_ dipunggungnya lalu memegang kedua senjata _Shiyaki_.

" Khuhuhu senjata-senjatamu membuatku tertarik, baiklah akan ku ambil pedang itu " ucap wanita itu melihat _Shiyaki_ dan _Raikiyuu_.

Seakan bisa mendengar perkataan Wanita itu _Shiyaki_ pun mengeluarkan Aura Hitam seolah berbicara terhadap pemegangnya " Apa maksudmu _Shiyaki_ ? " tanya Nakumo entah kepada siapa, Wanita berambut hitam itupun menatap tajam Nakumo sementara Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke yang melihat Nakumo berbicara sendiripun bingung.

" Kau yakin ? " tanya Nakumo sekali lagi entah kepada siapa, dan setelah itu Nakumopun menyeringgai. " baiklah " ucap Nakumo entah kepada siapa

" Hey, pakai ini ! " ucap Nakumo melempar _Shiyaki_ ke arah Wanita itu. Wanita yang melihat itupun menyeringai berbeda dengan Team 8 yang terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh Nakumo.

Wanita yang melihat pedang _Shiyaki_ sudah mendekat wanita itu berusaha mengambil pedang itu namun..

Blaaaaar! Wush!

Ledakan Chakrapun terjadi dan menyebabkan Wanita itu terpental karena energi pedang Shiyaki.

" Sekarang sasuke ! " ucap Nakumo

 **" Katon : Gokkyaku no Jutsu "** ucap Sasuke dan langsung menyemburkan bola api ke arah Wanita yang masih melayang itu

Blaaar ledakkanpun terjadi akibat jurus Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itupun tersenyum,

Cklek!

" Jangan senang dulu aku masih merasakan Chakranya " ucap Nakumo yang sudah memegang kembali _Shiyaki_ karena setelah ledakkan Chakra pedang Shiyaki kembali kepada pemegangnya.

Wush! Tap!

Dan benar saja Wanita itu keluar dari api Sasuke dan terdapat luka sedikit saja. Sasuke yang melihat itupun melebarkan Matanya.

" Khuhuhuhu kalian berdua memang sangat mengagumkan aku jadi menginginkan tubuh kalian " ucap Wanita itu menjulurkan lidah panjangnya

" Kiba, Shino pergi dan cari tempat untuk berlindung ! " ucap Nakumo keras. " Baiklah kalian berhati - hatilah " ucap Kiba dan Shino yang memopoh tubuh Menma dan langsung mencari tempat yang aman.

" Khuhuhuhu tak akan kubiarkan " ucap Wanita itu lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah **" Kuchiyose No Jutsu ! "** setelah itu muncul 2 ular berukuran besar dan salah satu dari Ular besar itu langsung melesat kearah Kiba dan Shino, Kiba dan Shino yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

Ular yang tinggal lagi beberapa meter dari Kiba dan Shinopun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan siap menelan Kiba dan Shino

Crash!

Kepala ular itupun terpotong karena Nakumo memotong kepala ular itu menggunakan Raikiyuu yang dilapisi petir

Duar!

Tubuh ular Raksasa itupun terjatuh ketanah tanpa kepala " Arigato Nakumo " ucap Kiba dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **" Lawanmu adalah kami ! "** ucap Nakumo melihat tajam Wanita itu.

" Ho, **Kage bunshin** ya baiklah mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih lama melawan kalian " ucap wanita itu santai.

" Sasuke kau bisa membantuku menggunakan jurus Taijutsumu dan apimu ? " tanya Nakumo bersiap menyerang dan di balas anggukan Oleh Sasuke " Baiklah Ayo ! " ucap Nakumo melesat maju di ikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Wanita yang melihat itupun menyuruh Ular Kuchiyosenya untuk menyerang namun baru saja mau menyerang ular besar itu terpental kebelakang karena terkena pukulan dari Bunshin Nakumo yang sempat memotong kepala Ular yang lagi satu " Akulah lawanmu ular jelek ! " ucap Bunshin Nakumo.

Wanita berambut hitam yang melihat itupun Geram dan sekarang wanita itupun melakukan posisi siaga karena Sasuke sudah ada di depannya

Sasukepun melompat dan menyiapkan pukulannya.

Tap!

Pukulan Sasukepun dapat ditahan dengan mudah, sasuke yang melihat pukulannya di tahanpun tidak kehabisan akal untuk melancarkan serangan, sasukepun melakukan tendangan kepada wanita itu

Bugh!

Wajah wanita itupun terkena tendangan sasuke, sasuke yang melihat itupun kembali menendang tubuh wanita itu hingga terpental kebelakang lalu Sasukepun melakukan segel tangan **" Katon : Gokkyaku no jutsu "** ucap Sasuke menyemburkan bola apinya kepada wanita itu.

Blaaar!

Tubuh Wanita itupun kembali terkena serangan Sasuke

Wush!

Namun setelah itu keluarlah wanita itu tanpa luka sama sekali.

Tap!

Wanita itupun berdiri tegak di belakang api Sasuke " Khuhuhu kalian butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku ucap Wanita itu melihat kearah api buatan Sasuke

Sring!

Api Sasukepun terbelah akibat tebasan Sabit Shiyaki " Hyaaa kami tidak membutuhkan tahun sebanyak itu ! " ucap Nakumo yang siap menghunuskan pedangnya

Crash!

Tubuh wanita itupun terbelah menjadi dua, Nakumo dan Sasuke yang melihat itupun tersenyum, namun seketika senyuman mereka tergantikan menjadi rasa syok karena tubuh Wanita yang terpotong itu mengeluarkan Ular dan berusaha menyambung tubuhnya kembali.

Setelah tubuh itu kembali menyatu wanita itupun tertawa " Khuhuhu kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku karena aku abadi " ucap Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Nakumo yang ada di belakangnya.

Lalu Wanita itu membuka mulutnya setelah itu keluarlah sebuah pedang dari mulut itu. Sasuke yang melihat itupun menunjukak muka jijik melihat itu, sementara Nakumo menyipitkan matanya melihat pedang itu

" pedang Otogasuki no Tsuguri, heh " ucap Nakumo ketika melihat pedang itu.

" kau tau juga bocah pedang ini tidak akan kalah tadi pedangmu " ucap wanita itu mengayunkan pedangnya

" Sasuke kau kejarlah teman-temanmu biar aku yang akan melawannya " ucap Nakumo kepada Sasuke

" apa kau Yakin Nakumo dia ini berbahaya kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya " ucap Sasuke tidak yakin meninggalkan Nakumo sendiri

" tidak Hanya aku saja, aku yakin kau pasti sudah kehabisan Chakra jadi cepatlah pergi " ucap Nakumo meyakinkan Sasuke, sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Nakumopun pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Wanita berambut hitam dan Nakumo

" Khuhuhu apakah kau Yakin bisa mengalahkanku ? " tanya Wanita itu

" Heh, pedang itu bukan apa - apanya " jawab Nakumo

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai pemuda-san ? " ucap Wanita itu menyiapkan Otogasukinya

" dengan senang Hati ! " balas Nakumo

Wush! Wush!

" Hyaaa/ Hyaaaaaa " teriak mereka berdua

.

Naruto place

.

Sekarang terlihat Gaara yang sedang terbengong/ pandangan kosong pada saat melihat mata Nakumo. Naruto yang melihat itupun mendekati Kakaknya. " Nii-chan bagaimana ? " tanya Naruto.

" Um, dia sudah masuk Genjutsuku " jawab Nakumo melirik ke arah Nakumo yang ada di samping Kanannya

" Nii-chan, Apa Nii-chan bisa bawa Naru masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya ? " tanya Naruto menoleh kearah Nakumo. " Um, peganglah bahu Nii-chan " ucap Nakumo dan langsung dilakukan oleh Naruto.

" tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah " ucap Nakumo kepada Naruto dan diapun juga menutup Matanya namun Nakumo kembali membuka matanya dan menunjukan Senjukyuringannya yang berputar cepat.

 **" Genmindjutsu "** gumam Nakumo yang mengucapkan sebuah jutsu sambil melihat Mata Gaara

.

 **Deg**

.

 _Genjutsu Mind Skype : Gaara ( on )_

.

 **Club!**

.

 **Club!**

.

 **Club!**

.

Gaarapun membuka matanya dan dan dia melihat sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi Naruto dan Nakumo

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? " tanya Gaara dengan dingin

" Hanya ingin berbicara " jawab Naruto setelah itu muncullah Kesembilan Bijuu dibelakang Naruto dan Nakumo

Gaara yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya begitupun Shukaku Yin yang ada di dalam Tubuh Gaara

" I-i-ibu " gagap Gaara

 **" Maaf Gaara sebenarnya aku bukanlah ibumu, Ibumu mati saat dia melahirkanmu, sementara Aku hanyalah seekor monster "** ucap Shukaku Yang pada Gaara

Gaara yang mendengar itupun membelakkan matanya. **" Aku akan menceritakan kejadiaan itu "** ucap Shukaku, lalu Shukakupun menceritakan tentang Ibu Gaara, dirinya yang masuk ke tubuh Gaara, Ayahnya dan sebagainya, Gaara yang mendengar itupun menunduk

" Jadi, selama ini Ayahku hanya menganggap aku sebagai senjata " ucap Gaara menunduk

 **" Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka itu berbohong ! "** Ucap Shukaku Yin di belakang Gaara.

Nakumo yang mendengar itupun mengangkat tangan Kanannya keatas lalu muncullah tiang merah di atas Shukaku Yin.

 **" Inmomyoujinmo** ( jurus mirip mojinmo tapi ini berisi gantungan Yin dan yang diatasnya ) **"** ucap Nakumo

Duar! Duar! Duar!

lalu menurunkan tangannya setelah itu tiang - tiang merah itupun mengunci Pergerakan Shukaku Yin

 **" Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bocah ! "** ucap Shukaku Geram karena diperlakukan seperti hewan

" Sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan saja " ucap Nakumo melihat Shukaku Yin dengan tajam.

" Gaara, aku yakin ayahmu melakukan itu supaya kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Shukaku suatu saat nanti, tidak ada Ayah yang mempercayai Anaknya, bahkan mungkin ayahmu ingin agar kau bisa membuat perdamaian terhadap desamu " ucap Naruto _' Walaupun Ayahku adalah Orang yang tidak mempercayaiku '_ tambah Naruto dalam hati sendu.

Semua Biju dan Nakumo yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun melihat Naruto ' Naruto/Otouto ' batin Semua Biju dan Nakumo

" dari mana kau yakin akan Hal itu ? " tanya Gaara sambil melihat Naruto

" hehehe, karena Aku percaya padamu Gaara " ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus. Gaara yang melihat itupun termenung.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara " ikutlah berasama Kami menuju jalan kebaikan Gaara " ucap Naruto yang masih mengulurkan tangannya, Gaara yang melihat uluran tangan Narutopun perlahan - lahan mengerakkan tangannya untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Shukaku yang melihat itupun berteriak **" Gaara, Hentikan jangan tertipu dengan mereka "** teriak Shukaku Yin, tapi tidak didengar oleh Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaarapun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan Gaara seketika tersenyum tulus, " Mulai sekarang Kau adalah Temanku Gaara " ucap Naruto tersenyum, " Teman ya ?, tentu saja teman " jawab Gaara tersenyum tulus

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal kau saja yang belum " ucap Nakumo menuju tempat Shukaku Yin dan melakukan segel tangan panjang untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **" Kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku ? "** tanya Shukaku Yin ketakutan walaupun dia Bijuu dia tidak bisa mengangap remeh orang yang sekarang ada di depannya.

" Aku akan menyegel Chakra kegelapan yang ada didalam tubuhmu " jawab Nakumo yang sudah menyelesaikan Segelnya lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Shukaku Yin.

Puk!

 **" Inmomyoujutsu : Yami Chakra Fuin "** ucap Nakumo begitu setelah menyentuh kepala Shukaku, setelah itu muncul Gambar Yin dan Yang dan tulisan Fuin yang susah di artikan, setelah itu Chakra kegelapan yang ada di Shukaku Yinpun keluar dan masuk kedalam Gambar Yin dan Yang yang sedang berputar sangat cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit menyerap Chakra Kegelapan yang ada di Shukaku. Akhirnya semua Chakra kegelapan Shukakupun terhisap semua dan membuat Shukaku pingsan " Baiklah lebih baik kita kembali kedunia Nyata " ucap Nakumo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara dan Naruto, Nakumopun melepaskan tiang - tiang yang menghentikan pergerakan Shukaku yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Nakumopun menutup matanya dan membuka kembali matanya dan memperlihatkan Senjukyuringan yang berputar cepat, **" Genmindjutsu Kai "** ucap Nakumo dan setelah itu ruangan tersebut menjadi terang

 _Genjutsu Mind Skyep : Gaara ( off )_

.

Kankuro dan Temari yang melihat Gaara masih tak bergerakpun menjadi Khawatir, seketika Tubuh Gaara yang berbuah menjadi Shukaku kecilpun menghilang. Temari dan Kankuro yang melihat itupun terkejut " Gaaraa! " teriak Temari dan Kankuro, Gaara yang mendengar teriakan Temari dan Kankuropun membuka matanya secara perlahan begitupun Naruto dan Nakumo.

Setelah itu Nakumo mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan melakukan beberapa segel rumit, setelah selesai Nakumopun menyebutkan Jutsunya

 **" Kūkan to jikan no Jutsu "** ucap Nakumo, seketika muncul sebuah lubang hitam didepannya, lalu Nakumo mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah lubang itu, lalu muncul gambar Yin dan Yang dan aksara-aksara fuin yang susah diartikan, lalu menyebutkan jutsunya **" Inmomyoujutsu : Yami Chakra Fuin, Kai ! "** ucap Nakumo setelah itu Chakra kegelapan Shukakupun keluar dan masuk kedalam lubang itu, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya chakra shukakupun sudah dipindahkan.

" Gaara kau tidak apakan ? " tanya Temari, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

" Baiklah Naruto, aku dan Kakak - kakakku akan pergi menuju pagoda " ucap Gaara melirik kebelakang

" baiklah kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Gaara, Temari dan Kankuropun menghilang menggunakan pasir Gaara.

" Baiklah Nii-chan bisakah kau mengantar kami mengunakan hiraisinmu ? " Tanya Naruto dan di jawab gelengan oleh Nakumo

" Aku sudah kehabisan chakra untuk menggunakan Hiraisin " ucap Nakumo menjelaskan, " Apa Nii-chan bisa mengantar kami menuju tempat Nii-chan ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Um, Ikuti aku " ucap Nakumo melompati beberapa pohon diikuti Yang lain

.

Nakumo place

.

" Hyaaa/Hyaaa " teriak Wanita berambut hitam dan Nakumo

Trink!

Adu pedangpun terjadi antara Nakumo dan wanita berambut hitam itu

Trink! Trink! Wush! Trink! Trank! Trink! Duak! Trink! Trank! Trink!

Nakumo terus menghunuskan pedang dan sabitnya secara brutal dan membuat wanita berambut hitam itu kelelahan ' sial dia lebih hebat dari yang kukira ' batin Wanita itu

Trink!

Karena lengah Wanita itu hampir terkena serangan menggunakan sabitnya

Krak!

Pedang Otogayukipun mengalami retak wanita itupun melebarkan Matanya, Tidak Menyia - Nyiakan Kesempatan Nakumopun Menendang Wajah Perempuan Berambut Hitam Itu ke atas

Duagh ! Wush!

Wanita itupun terkena serangan dari Nakumo dari bawah dan terpental ke atas

Bziit!

Nakumopun menghilang dari tempatnya

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

Wanita itupun terkena pukulan kembali dari berbagai arah " ough! " batuk Wanita itu.

Bziit! Bziit!

Nakumopun muncul di belakang wanita itu lalu kembali menghilang

Bziit!

Lalu Nakumo muncul diatas wanita itu lalu memukul wanita itu hingga terjatuh kebawah dengan cepat

Wush! Duar!

Tubuh Wanita itupun menabrak tanah dengan cepat dan membuat kawah. Nakumo yang melihat itupun langsung pergi ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan musuh.

Tap!

Nakumopun mendarat tidak jauh dari tubuh sang musuh

Crak!

Nakumo yang melihat pergerakan pada punggung wanita itupun menyipitkan matanya.

Crak! Crak! Crak!

Punggung wanita itu terus mengembang seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu

Crash!

Seketika keluar tangan dari punggung Wanita itu, Nakumo yang melihat itupun melompat mundur, Nakumo terus memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Wanita itu dan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dia melebarkan matanya karena sang wanita masih hidup

' ada apa ini kenapa dia masih hidup, bukankan itu tubuhnya ? Kenapa dia bisa hidup kembali ? ' batin Nakumo melihat Wanita yang tadi dia serang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan lendir-lendir di tubuhnya

" Khuhuhu terkejut bukan ? Ini adalah salah satu kemampuanku " ucap Wanita itu.

' Kuso! ' batin Nakumo kesal

Tap!

Bunshin Nakumo yang melawan ular Wanita itupun telah sampai di samping Bosnya

" Bos kau butuh bantuan ? " tanya Bunshin Nakumo dan Nakumo yang aslipun mengangguk lalu dia melirik ke segala arah lalu dia menemukan sebuah rencana lalu membisikkannya kepada bunshinnya, wanita berambut hitam itupun menyipitkan matanya.

" Kau mengerti bukan ? " tanya Nakumo Asli dan dibalas Anggukan mengerti oleh Bunshinnya

" Baiklah ayo lakukan ! " ucap Nakumo yang asli melaju ke arah wanita itu.

" jangan remehkan aku bocah ! " ucap wanita itu mengangkat tangannya lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke Nakumo yang sedang berlari kearahnya

Zizzz!

Lalu keluar banyak ular dari tangan wanita itu Nakumo yang melihat itupun memegang erat shiyakinya

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Nakumopun memotong semua ular yang berani menyerangnya

Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!

Seketika ada banyak kunai yang mengarah kepadanya Wanita itupun menghindar dengan cara melompat keatas. Lalu wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan keluar Lagi ular dari mulutnya Nakumo yang melihat itupun kembali memotong ular- ular dari wanita itu

Tap!

" kau hebat juga bocah " ucap Wanita itu setelah mendarat, Nakumo yang mendengar itu hanya diam

" tapi coba kau tahan seranganku ini " ucap wanita itu kembali membuka mulutnya lalu keluar ular lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dari mulutnya Nakumo yang melihat itupun mengambil satu pedang _Raikiyuu_ lalu mengangkatnya keatas

 **" Raiton : Kirin "** ucap Nakumo setelah itu menancapkan pedangnya ketanah.

Jgleeer! **" Grooaaaaarr! "**

Tiba - tiba muncul Naga petir dari atas dan langsung menuju Ular - ular wanita itu

Blaaaar!

Ledakkanpun terjadi dan membuat semua ular wanita itupun musnah menjadi abu

' Ck, dia bukan bocah biasa ' batin Wanita itu melihat kemampuan Nakumo

Sring! Cklek!

Nakumo mencabut pedang _Raikiyuu_ nya lalu menaruh kembali ke punggungnya, begitupun _Shiyaki_ , lalu Nakumo mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu menyibakkan lengan jubahnya dan memperlihatkan di pergelangan tangan Nakumo terdapat Fuin penyimpanan lalu Nakumo menaruh jempol yang berdarah ke arah Fuin Penyimpan yang ada di pergelangannya, setelah itu keluar asap kecil dan memperlihatkan Nakumo sedang memegang dua Fuma shuriken.

' aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang ' batin Nakumo lalu Nakumo membuat lubang Fuma Shuriken berada ditengah telapak tangannya lalu Nakumo membuat **Rasengan** di telapak tangannya dan menyebabkan Fuma Shuriken berputar layaknya gasing

" akanku selesaikan dengan serangan ini " ucap Nakumo mengangakat kedua tangan dikiri dan kanan membawa dua **Rasengan** berisi Fuma Shuriken

Wush!

Nakumopun melesat kearah Wanita itu dengan cepat. Wanita berambut hitam itu yang melihat Nakumo maju seketika bersiaga.

" Jangan berharap Bocah ! " ucap Wanita itu mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan banyak ular

Ziiz!

Nakumo yang melihat itu langsung melempar jurusnya **" Fuuton : Rasenfuma Shuriken ! "** ucap Nakumo melempar rasengannya

Sringsring! Sringsring!

Bunyi Shuriken yang berputar karena angin pada rasengan terdengar disana

Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!

Ular Wanita itupun terpotong karena Fuma Shuriken yang berputar cepat hingga menuju Wanita itu ' Celaka ' batin wanita itu

Blaar! Blaar!

Ledakan akibat Rasenganpun terjadi

Sringsring! Sringsring!

Kedua Fuma Shuriken yang digunakan bersama **Rasengan** pun terbang keatas Nakumo yang melihat itupun melakukan teleportasi agak jauh dari Jarak Fuma Shuriken

Bziit! Bziit!

Nakumopun sampai diatas Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya lalu Naruto kembali membuat **Rasengan** , setelah menemukan jarak Nakumo kembali memasukan Rasengannya pada lubang Fuma Shuriken.

Syuut! Sringsring! Syuut! Sringsring!

Fuma Shuriken itupun kembali menyatu bersama **Rasengan** naruto dan berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya

' serangan kedua, aku akan menggunakan bijuu dama ' batin Nakumo yang menambahkan jutsu bijuu dama pada atas Rasengan dan bijuu dama Nakumo berbentuk seperti bor.

Setelah ledakan Rasengan selesai terlihat asap lumayan tebal menutupi tubuh Wanita itu, Nakumo yang melihat itu tetap bersiaga

Wush! Ziiiz!

Dari balik asap keluar ular berukuran sedang dengan jumlah banyak sedang menuju Nakumo yang sedang melayang Nakumo yang melihat itupun melesat kearah ular - ular itu setelah menentukan jarak Nakumopun melesatkan jutsunya **" Fuuton : Rasen Dama Drailyo Fuma Shuriken ! "** ucap Nakumo

Syuut! Syuut!

Jurus Nakumopun melesat layaknya bor yang siap menembus apa saja

Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!

Ular - ular yang berukuran sedang itupun terpotong karena Bijuu Dama dan Fuma Shuriken

Syuut! Blaaar!

Ledakan kembali terjadi dan menimbulkan asap lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

Wush! Wush!

Kedua Fuma Shuriken Nakumopun melesat melawan arah, ada yang kekiri dan ada yang kekanan, Nakumo yang melihat itupun menyeringai

Tap!

Nakumopun mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna, setelah itu Nakumopun menatap asap yang berada di depan

Sringsring! Sringsring!

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Wanita berambut Hitam itu dalam keadaan beberapa luka pada tubuhnya " Grrr, Kau!, kau akan membayar semuanya Gaki! " ucap Wanita itu

Sringsring! Sringsring!

Fuma Shuriken Nakumo berbelok yang dikiri kekanan begitu juga sebaliknya

" begitukah " tanya Nakumo

Ngitngit! Ngitngit!

Terlihat Fuma Shuriken memutari pohon - pohon besar

" Tapi Maaf Saja, Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu ! " ucap Nakumo lalu menarik sebuah Kawat

Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya begitu melihat 4 pohon besar tumbang yang menuju kearahnya

Giiit! Giiit!

Terdengar Kawat yang berusaha menuju kearah wanita itu dan dibawah wanita itu, wanita berambut hitam yang melihat kawat itu bersuha untuk menghindar tapi tubuhnya sudah terikat dengan kawat

Ckleek!

" Kawat sejak kapan ? " tanya wanita itu Syok sambil melihat kawat yang melilit tubuhnya

" sejak kau melawan bos ! " jawab seseorang dibelakang Wanita itu yang sedang memegang Kawat yang berada pada tubuh Wanita didepannya yaitu bunshin Nakumo

" Sebenarnya sejak awal Bosku hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatianmu, begitu pandanganmu teralihkan aku langsung bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon sekitar sini lalu aku menyiapkan perangkap Kawat ini untuk rencana terakhir, kau masih mengingat dengan Kunai - kunai itu " jelas Bunshin Nakumo, seketika Wanita itu kembali mengingat - ngingat tentang Kunai, lalu diapun mengingat sesuatu

" jadi waktu itu ? " tanya wanita itu pada diri sendiri

" Iya, kunai - kunai itu berisi kawat, aku sudah memprediksikan hal itu jadi aku melakukan serangan pemancing agar kau menghindarinya " ucap Bunshin Nakumo menghentikan ucapannya sebentar " lalu untuk serangan bos yang terakhir yang menggunakan Fuma Shuriken itu sebenarnya adalah untuk rencana ini, Fuma Shuriken itu berisi kawat dan setelah itu Fuma Shuriken itu akan akan menghacurkan pohon - pohon itu untuk serangan penyelesaian " ucap Bunshin Nakumo sambil melihat 4 pohon yang sebentar lagi mengenai Wanita yang terikat kawatnya

" dengan begini ucapkan selamat tinggal " ucap Nakumo asli sambil menutup mata setelah itu melakukan segel dengan cepat setelah selesai tanahpun bergetar lalu Nakumo membuka matanya dengan cepat dan memperlihatkan Senjukyuringan yang berputar dengan cepat.

 **" MOKUTON : JOUKAI RYUU KOUTAN ! "** teriak Nakumo dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah lalu muncul akar akar berbentuk kepala Naga dan melesat keatas dan menahan pohon besar yang akan mengenai wanita itu tapi kepala - kepala Naga itu mengahadap ke arah Wanita itu

Blaar!

Setelah itu muncul Naga Kayu berukuran besar yang membuka mulutnya didepan Nakumo, lalu Nakumopun kembali melakukan segel sangat cepat **" Katon : Cho Ryuu Gouka mekyaku "** ucap Nakumo lalu menyemburkan apinya ke mulut Naga Kayu yang ada didepannya dan setelah itu muncul lingkaran api pada Kepala - kepala Naga yang sedang menahan pohon besar di atas **" Katon : Gouka Ryuu Shigami No Bana "** ucap Nakumo setelah itu semua Naga yang berada di ataspun menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Wanita berambut hitam yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya melihat jutsu Nakumo

Blaaar! Wush!

" kyaaaaakkk! " teriak wanita itu dengan keras. Api yang menyembur dari Naga kayu Nakumo membuat sebuah gelombang udara yang sangat besar Nakumo yang sangat dekat dengan ledakan hanya berdiri dengan tegak setelah itu Nakumo menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan Naga kayu Nakumopun mulai turun dan menyebabkan pohon besar yang di tumpu itupun terjatuh

Blaaaar!

Pohon - pohon besar itupun menumpuk api dan tubuh wanita itu dalam sekejap Nakumo yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar, bunshin Nakumo yang ada di belakangpun menghilang

Boft!

" Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga " ucap Nakumo kepada diri sendiri.

" Apa kau yakin ? " tanya seseorang, seketika Nakumo melebarkan matanya melihat tubuh Wanita yang dia bakar telah keluar dengan selamat, Namun pada saat wanita itu menoleh kearah Nakumo , Nakumo yang melihat Wajah Wanita itupun kembali melebarkan matanya.

" Kau ! Siapa Kau sebenarnya ? " tanya Nakumo menekan semua kata-katanya.

" Aku adalah Orichimaru salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin " ucap Wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah Orichimaru yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Wanita.

" Kau? Salah Satu Missing-nin rank-s dari desa Konoha, apa yang kau inginkan disini ? " tanya Nakumo mengintimidasi

" Khuhuhu hanya sebuah rencana, namun karena kau kuat aku harus mengeluarkan dua orang ini " ucap Orichimaru lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah **" Kuchiyose No Jutsu "**

Boft! Boft!

Seketika keluar seorang Pria paruh baya berambut pirang berwarna Hitam dan seorang Wanita berambut merah sepunggung, Nakumo yang melihat itupun kembali melebarkan matanya karena dia mengenali kedua Orang yang ada di depannya dari Dewa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Tou-chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ...Kaa-chan... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ...Nakumo/Nakumo-kun... "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Note : Yo semua kembali bersama saya Dedek. Disini bagaimana fightnya masih jelek kalau begitu maafkan aku karena masih belum berpengalaman membuat adegan Fight.

Untuk disini Nakumo bertemu ayah ibunya karena pada umur 1 tahun Nakumo, Orichimaru datang kekediaman Keluarga Nakumo dan menculik kedua orang tuanya sementar Nakumo sempat disembunyikan oleh sang ibu sebelum ditangkap, Dan kenapa Nakumo mengetahui tentang Orang tuanya karena Dewa yang memberitaukan kepada Nakumo siapa orang tuanya dan memberi tau Nakumo bahwa Keluarganya maskh hidup dan Nakuml di perintahkan untuk menemukan Keluarganya dan Dewa memberika contoh Chakra Ayah dan Ibunya

.

Untuk mata doujutsu Nakumo

Senjukyuringan : Mata mirip Senjutsu Kyubi Naruto dengan tanda tambah tapi dimata ini terdapat 4 tomoe Sharingan pada sisi tanda tambah tersebut kayak mata Shukaku bentuknya tapi titiknya ganti Tomoe Sharingan, kemampuan mata ini bisa membuat pengguna semakin cepat bergerak, kuat membuat Genjutsu tingkat tinggi, mampu menjadikannya ninja sensor tanpa segel, kemampuan sensornya sangat luas dari apapun bahka tak terbatas sekalipun.

Baiklah itu saja dulu dari saya jadi tolong hargai diri saya jika hanya ada yang ngeflame tanpa akun bagiku mereka hanya seorang pengecut.

Untuk Voting pair saya menambahkan Jadwalnya menjadi 20 chapter jadi masih ada waktu untuk ngevoting pair kesukaan kalian sekarang Voting kembali dibuka untuk Skor Pair waktu itu adalah ini dia

Ino yamanaka: 1

Yogao : 13

Haku : 8

Karin : 4

Sasame : 2

Fuuka : 6

Temari : 3

Yukata : 1

Shion : 12

Koyuki : 13

Tenten saya eliminasi karena tidak ada yang voting, untuk masalah update saya tidak menentu karena saya bisa kapan saja update

Sekali lagi saya katakan tolong Hargai perkerjaan saya

Review


	10. info

Cuma Info

Kalian bagi yang gak punya akun coba jelaskan apa saja kesalahan fanfic ini, jujur petama, PERTAMA! Kali buat saya. Saya jadi tidak mengeri maksud apanya yang kurang.

Untuk info kenapa jurus Nakumo dan Naruto sama, kan sudah di bilang bahwa mereka kakak beradik jadi mereka pasti berlatih jurus bersama, untuk Nakumo belajar Rasengan itu pada Naruto sebelum berangkat Misi Nami No Kuni.

Untuk element Naruto dan Nakumo hanya memberbeda 5 sama 12 jd sebagian jutsu Nakumo buatan dia sendiri dan kenapa Jutsu Naruto dan Nakumo sama, ingat tinggal satu rumah pasti mereka melakukan latihan entah itu kapan ingat!

Saya membuat Fanfic ini dengan sedikit perubahan jangan beranggapan Fanfic ini bakalan sama dengan cerita Naruto Shippuden, Saya akan menambahkan dan mengubah beberapa alur dr cerita asli. Gaara memang membenci Saudara -saudaranya tapi di tidak akan membiarkan Saudaranya mati begitu saja karena saya buat Gaara disini peduli.

Disini saya memang membuat Nakumo lebih banyak karena sampai Chap 10 sang jati Nakumo itu siapa akan terungkap setelah melawan dua orang yang dipanggil orichimaru, Chap - chap itu layaknya episode Gaiden mengulang mencari siapa dirinya, keluarganya, Klannya, ceritanya dan sebagainya.

Setelah jati diri sang Kakak Naruto terungkap Kalian akan tau kejadiannya pada Chap nanti.

Memang aku author goblok memang tapi kalian lihatlah dulu umur 15 tahun masih muda jadi saya belum mengerti masalah membuat cerita secara langsung, bahkan tangan dan pikiran saya sendiri mencari kata -kata sendiri dan saya entah kenapa membiarkan tangan saya bergerak sediri.

Untuk kepergian Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga akan ada pada Chap 11/12

Saya bilang sekali lagi bagi yang gak punya akun coba kalian jelaskan secara rinci apakah yang salah dan jangan libatkan tokoh - tokohnya saya hanya mau nanya apa ada yang salah dengan alurnyakan saya sudah ada diatas Alur berentakan lihat apa gak sih.

Dengar para Flamer yang menjelaskan hanya setengah - setengah kalau kalian punya akun mungkin aku sudah bertanya secara beruntun kepada kalian. Kalian hanya ingat kata pepatah " jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya " jangan lihat cerita ini dari sampul tapi isinya, walaupun saya banyak membuat kesalahan tapi saya pasti bisa memperbaikinya jika kalian mau membantu dengan tulus Ok, bagi saya yang buat saya binggung dalam Fanfic ini memang Nakumo terlalu banyak muncul tapi saya akan berusaha membuat Naruto lebih banyak.

Saya juga butuh bantuan kalian untuk membantu saya memberi nama pada dua orang yang dipanggil oleh Orichimaru untuk marga saya sudah tentukan

Tolong bagi Kakak-kakak author yang berpengalaman saya juga butuh bantuan untuk melanjutkan Chap berikutnya jadi mohon bantuannya, bagi reader yang gak punya akun dan hanya menggunakan nama samaran coba kalia buat cerita sendiri dan publis disini bagus apa tidak kalau kalian membuatnya sendiri dan pasti. Pasti kalian akan dibuatkan atau dibantu. Lihat saya umur 15 tahun belum bisa mengerti apa kekurangan saya cobalah mengerti pasti semua Orang membuat kesalahan ingat! Memang saya membuat Fanfic ini banyak kesalahan tapi kalian yang tidak memiliki akun hanya bisa membuat reader / author pada binggung kenapa orang ini kok nyuruh -nyuruh aku / dia kayak gini

Hah~ kalian saja tidak memgetahui Nasibku disini selain Ryuukira Sekai karena dia yang selalu aku ajak curhatkan kehidupanku disini

Disini saya lagi Down ok jangan buat saya menjadi lebih sakit lagi, coba kalian bayangkan jika ceritamu di ejek - ejek apa kalian tidak marah, pasti kalian akan marah di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada orang seperti itu!

Hah~ maafkan saya, saya memang orang yang bodoh tapi jika kalian mau membantuku dengan tulus dan baik - baik aku menerimanya tapu jangan buat orang jengkel karena pasti mereka memiliki batas masing - masing.

Salam undur diri


	11. Chapter 10

Hah~ ini memang menyusahkan tapi aku juga terlalu sensitif jika marah karena kejadian waktu aku kelas 6 SD.

Bagi Flame yang tersinggung saya mohon Maaf sebelumnya karena jika saya marah pasti saya hilang kendali jadi maklumi hal itu.

Untuk pelatihan Jutsu -jutsunya sebenarnya Naruto dan Nakumo mengirim Bunshin - bunshin mereka untuk latihan jurus - jurus baru supaya cepat dan Naruto dan Nakumo yang asli akan menunggu Hasil dari latihan, dan Cara melakukan jutsu itu

Untuk Rasengan, Kenapa Nakumo memiliki Rasengan karena Nakumo sempat belajar bersama Naruto, Nakumo yang melihat Jutsu Rasengan pada waktu latihan Setelah misi Nami No Kunipun tertarik untuk belajar dan Narutopun mengajarkan Kakaknya. pada tahap pertama Nakumo yang diajarkan cara membuat Rasengan waktu itu sangat kebinggungan dan Naruto kembali menjelaskan secara rinci namun pada saat Nakumo akan melihat Balon Air itu apa yang terjadi pada balon air itu, Mata Nakumo terasa perih seperti terbakar dan pada saat dia membuka matanya, matanya sudah berubah menjadi Senjukyuringan dan pada saat Nakumo menggunakan mata ini dia bisa melihat layaknya Byakugan dan Nakumo juga sempat merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Balon itu karena matanya merasakan arah gerak Chakra. Setelah itu Nakumo disuruh melakukan tahap pertama dan tahap pertama berhasil selama 2 detik saja dan itu membuat Naruto menganga karena Kakaknya lebih cepat menyelesaikan dari pada dia yang memakan 3 hari, setelah itu Naruto memperjelas kembali tentang Tahap 2, Nakumo tetap menggunakan Senjukyuringan karena dia sudah berusaha mengnonaktifkannya tapi tidak berhasil, lalu Nakumo kembali melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam Balon Karet itu dan dia tidak melihat adanya Chakra pada Balon itu dan itu membuat Nakumo mengerutkan keningnya dan setelah itu balon mengeluarkan tonjolan - tonjolan, setelah itupun pecah dan Naruto kembali menyuruh Nakumo melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan Nakumo melakukan Tahap kedua lumayan lama dia sudah berkonsentrasi tapi Balon itu tidak pecah setelah itu dia mendapatkan sebuah ide lalu diapun melakukan ide itu Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat Alisnya, seketika Balon yang ada pada tangan Kakaknya mengeluarkan Tonjolan - tonjola Panjang layaknya Bulu Babi setelah itu Balon itu membesar dan meledakkan Chakra besar hingga membuat Naruto terpental dan menabrak pohon, dan itu membuat Naruto kembali menganga bahkan Kakaknya kembali berhasil cepat dari pada dirinya, Lalu Narutopun mengajarkan Tahap Ketiga Nakumo yang melihat menggunakan Balon kembali menjadi Frustasi dan tanpa diduga Balon yang di pengang Nakumo meledak tanpa meledakkan Chakra dan meledak sempurna bahkan Nakumo tidak mencengkram, meremas Balon itu dan itu membuat Naruto melotot dan Menganga kembali bahkan Kakaknya menyelesaikan sebelum dia menjelaskan. Nakumo yang masih belum sadar bahwa dia berhasil berbalik untuk melampiaskan emosinya dan tanpa sadar dia membuat Rasengan dengan sempurna lalu menghantamkannya pada pohon yang ada di depannya, Naruto lagi - lagi melongo melihat kakaknya sudah menyelesaikan Latihannya, Nakumo yanh baru sadar dari emosinyapun melihat pohon didepannya terdapat lubang lumyan besar seketika dia berusaha mengingat apa yan terjadi, setelah beberapa menit diapun mengingat apa yan dia lakukan dan dia berteriak Kegirangan Karena berhasil menyelesaikan jutsu Rasengan namun kebahagian itu tidak terlalu lama Karena Nakumo kembali merasakan perih pada kedua matanya dan seketika kedua matanya mengeluarkan Darah dan setelah Itu keluar Api Putih tidak jauh dari Nakumo dan setelah itu Nakumopun pingsan, setelah kejadian Itu Nakumo melakukan meditasi untuk Bertanya tentang Mata itu dan Nakumo meminta 12 monsternya melatih Matanya dan diterima oleh Semuanya dan oleh sebab itu Nakumo selalu melakukan Meditasi untuk melatih Doujutsunya sebelum Ujian Chunin. Untuk kemampuan element Naruto dan Nakumo mereka sudah masuk Tingkat Rank -SSS dan kenapa Kok Naruto dan Nakumo memiliki jurus yang Sama karena mereka melihat Gulungan jutsunya secara bergantian jadi Sama - sama seimbang, Untuk Hiraisin Nakumo dia membuat jutsu itu pada saat Nakumo tinggal dirumah kediaman Naruto yang Baru sekarang ini dan Nakumo menyelesaikannya dalam semalam berkat Kage bunshin yang dia kirim di dimensinya untuk melatih jutsu itu.

.

Saya Down karena mengingat kisah tentang saya yang di tolak pada saat kelas 6 sd dan cewek itu lebih mementingkan Cowok lain dari pada sahabatnya ini yang mencintainya dari dulu, itulah penyebab saya Down karena saya melihat dia bermesraan dengan Orang yang aku musuhi. Yah bagaimana ya emang saya menyatakan cinta saya pada umur 12 tahun tapi saya begitu mencintainya.

Ok - ok hentikan soal itu saya tidak mau mengingat itu kembali.

Untuk soal Tuhan, diakan Dewa pasti dia akan membantu orang yang dia buat menderita karena takdir yang dia tulis makanya Tuhan membantu Nakumo

Sekali lagi maafkan saya jika membuat pare Reader tersinggung tolong maafkan saya

Saya juga masih belum mengetahui efek suara yang cocok untuk pertarungan atau apapun itu jadi mohon bantuannya memberitahu

.

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto mendapatkan Kekuatan Dari Dewa Shinobi dan Kakeknya membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah Keluarga Baru

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Alur berantakan, jurus buatan sendiri, banyak Kesalahan, Dll

Pair :

Naruto x Harem

Nakumo x Yumi

Koraga x ?

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" Naruto " biju

' Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu

Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )

A/N : Yo semua disini Nakumo akan melawan kedua Orang tuanya disini saya akan membuat Nakumo menjadi dingin kepada siapa saja kecuali orang terdekatnya.

Dan dari pada menunggu lebih baik kita baca.

Chapter 10 : Uzumaki Nakumo Vs Uchiha Gensa & Uzumaki Huruki

" Tou-chan... Kaa-chan " ucap Nakumo tidak percaya kedua orang tua yang selama ini dia rinduka berada di depannya matanya dan dia tidak percaya bahwa musuh didepannya yang menangkap Ayah, Ibunya

" Nakumo/Nakumo-kun " ucap kedua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Ayah dan Ibu Nakumo, mereka yang melihat Nakumo sudah besar merasa bahagia bisa bertemu Anaknya

" Nakumo, benarkah itu kau ? " tanya Sang ayah pada Nakumo yang berada agak jauh darinya.

" i-i-iya To-tou-C-chan i-i-ni A-aku " jawab Nakumo terbata karena dia merasa bahagia bisa melihat orang tuanya.

" Wah! Wah! Rupanya dia anak yang aku cari selama ini dan ternyata dia harus melawan orang tuanya khuhuhu " ucap Orichimaru dengan tawanya

" Kaauu!, ternyata kau yang selama ini menculik Orang tuaku! Konouyaro! " ucap Nakumo melihat Orichimaru dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

" Nakumo-kun benarkah itu kau? Kau sudah besar Nak " ucap Wanita berambut merah melihat Anaknya sudah besar ketika ditinggalkan

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan kalian bertahanlah aku akan membebaskan kalian dari Ular Brengsek itu! " ucap Nakumo yang lansung mengeluarkan Shiyakinya

" Khuhuhu kau akan membebaskan mereka? Hal itu tak akan terjadi ! " ucap Orichimaru membuat segel, **" Ningen kontorōra no Jutsu "** ucap Orichimaru menyebutkan jutsunya.

Setelah itu Orang tua Nakumo merasakan sakit pada kepalanya mereka memegang kepala mereka yang terasa perih.

" Arggggg! " "Kyaaakkk! " teriak orang tua Nakumo yang merasakan kesakitan pada kepala mereka.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! " teriak Nakumo panik melihat orang tuanya kesakitan.

" Khuhuhu, lihatlah jurus ini " ucap Orichimaru tertawa melihat wajah Nakumo.

" Kaauu! Kau apakan mereka!? " teriak Nakumo melihat Orichimaru dengan tajam.

" Khuhuhu, kau akan lihat pada saat kau akan melawan orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu " jawab Orichimaru.

" Ugh! Nakumo jangan pedulikan kami! Kau lebih baik mengalahkan dia tapi berhati-hatilah dia, ugh " ucapan orang paruh baya itu terpotong karena merasakan sakit pada matanya sekarang.

" Tou-chan ! " teriak Nakumo yang sudah berliang air mata melihat Orang tuanya kesakitan

" Ugh! Nakumo bunuhlah kami, kami digunakan untuk Rencana menghancurkan Konoha jika Kami dan Dua orang itu datang kekonoha, ugh! Desa Konoha akan mengalami kehancuran " ucap Orang paru baya itu memerintahkan Nakumo untuk membunuh mereka

'Deg!'

" A-a-apa? Yang benar saja! A-aku baru-sa-saja be-bertemu k-ka-kalian d-dan A-aku harus membunuh Kalian, JANGAN BERCANDA AYAH! " ucap Nakumo sambil menagis dan berteriak pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" Nak, tidak apa kau membunuh kami karena kami juga pasti tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi " ucap Wanita berambut merah melihat Anaknya yang menagis.

" T-ta-tapi K-ka-kaa-chan? " ucap Nakumo tidak percaya perkataan ibunya

" hihihi, apakah ini Nakumo? Kami sudah tua jadi kami tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu selamanya, jadi lakukanlah perintah ayahmu " ucap wanita itu terkikih melihat Anaknya seperti itu dan didalam hatinya dia merasa sakit karena harus melawan anaknya sendiri.

" Khuhuhu drama yang menarik " ucap Orichimaru melihat interaksi antar keluarga didepannya

" Nakumo lakukanlah, bunuhlah kami dengan kekuatanmu tunjukan kemampuanmu " ucap Ayah Nakumo

Nakumo yang mendengar itupun menutup matanya lalu terlihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Nakumo, ' Ayah, Ibu maafkan Aku ' batin Nakumo sedih harus melawan orang tuanya, setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan terlihat perubahan pada matanya di bagian tomoenya berubah menjadi lambang Yin dan Yang tanpa warna dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah keorangenan dan jangan lupa Tanda tambah pada mata itu dan Mata itupun berubah menjadi Enternal Senjukyuringan yang berputar cepat " Ha'i! Tou-chan! " ucap Nakumo sambil menagis.

" Ah benar juga, kami belum memberitaukan nama kami padamu waktu itu, Namaku Uchiha Gensa dan Nama ibumu adalah Uzumaki Huruki " ucap Ayah Nakumo bernama Gensa.

" Khuhuhu, baiklah sudah cukup reuninya " ucap Orichimaru lalu dia membuka mulutnya dan keluarlah Kusanagi No Tsuguri dari mulutnya

 **Boft!**

 **Sring!**

Sementara Gensa mengeluarkan _Uchihoka No Tsuguri_ dari gulungan penyimpanannya sementara Huruki mengeluarkan Rantai Chakranya

" Nakumo-kun kami tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh kami jadi seranglah kami " ucap Huruki

" Khuhuhu, Baiklah kalian berdua majulah " perintah Orichimaru kepada Gensa dan Huruki

 **Wush! Sring!**

Gensa dan Rantai Chakra Huruki melesat kearah Nakumo dengan cepat, sementara Nakumo yang menggunakan perubahan mata barunya dapat melihat kecepatan dan jarak bahaya dalam jangkauan luas

 _SLOW MOSION : On_

 **Wush! Syut!**

Tebasan pedang Gensapun hanya menebas udara kosong karena Nakumo menundukan dirinya dan dirinya melihat satu rantai Chakra mengarah kepadanya lalu diapun melempar Kunai Cabang Tiganya keatas

 **Bziit!**

Nakumopun sampai pada Kunai yang dia lempar tadi dan dia langsung mengigit kunainya

 **Sring!**

Rantai chakra itupun hanya mengarah pada area kosong saja, Gensa dan Huruki yang melihat itupun tersenyum karena anaknya sudah hebat

 _SLOW MOSION : Off_

 **Tap!**

Nakumopun mendarat tidak jauh dari Gensa dan diapun mengalirkan Chakranya pada _Shiyaki_ **" Yami Shoshin "** ucap Nakumo

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Wuuusshh!**

menebas udara kosong menggunakan pedang dan Sabitnya dan setelah itu muncul gelombang hitam berbentuk X mengarah kepada Gensa, Gensa yang melihat Gelombang itu semakin besarpun tersenyum.

" Kau sudah kuat Nakumo " ucap Gensa mengalirkan Chakranya pada Pedangnya

 **" Uchiha No Kato "** ucap Gensa yang langsung menebas udara kosong secara horisontal setelah itu keluar Gelombang Api dari tebasan pedang itu yang mengarah pada Gelombang Hitam Nakumo.

 **Wuuuusssshhhh!**

 **Wuuuusssshhhh!**

 **Blllaaaaaarrrrr!**

Ledakanpun terjadi karena benturan Gelombang Hitam dan Api

Huruki yang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya mengendalikan Rantai Chakranya kearah Nakumo dengan cepat

 **Sriing!**

Rantai Chakra milik Hurukipun segera melesat kearah Nakumo yang masih menghadapi ayahnya, Nakumo yang memiliki Sensorpun melompat untuk menghidari Rantai ibunya

 **Sriing!**

Namun Rantai itu berbalik kearah Nakumo yang sedang mengarah pada batang pohon

 **Tap!**

Nakumopun mendarat pada batang pohon dibelakangnya, Nakumopun kembali melihat Rantai Chakra itu dan dia bisa melihat Rantai itu mengarah kepadanya

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Nakumopun berlari ke atas pohon diikuti Rantai Chakra di belakangnya

" Khuhuhu kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari Rantai itu " ucap Orichimaru yang menonton pertarungan keluarga itu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Sriiing!**

Nakumo terus berlari keatas dan dia melirik kebelakang bahwa Rantai itu masih mengejarnya lalu Nakumo kembali melihat kedepan dan dia melihat ada cabang pohon didepannya seketika Nakumopun tersenyum dalam mengigit Kunainya. Lalu Nakumo melepaskan gigitannya pada Kunainya

 **Tink! Wush!**

Kunai itupun dipukul ke arah dedaunan pada pohon dengan Sabitnya. Dan Orichimaru tidak menyadarinya

 **Sreet! Duk!**

Nakumopun membalikan badannya dan punggungnya menabrak pada cabang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya

 **Sring! Sring!**

Rantai Chakra itupun semakin mendekat pada Nakumo, Nakumo yang melihat itupun menyilangkan Tangannya

" Nakumo!/Nakumo-kun! Cepat menghindar ! " teriak Gensa dan Huruki melihat Nakumo terpojok, Nakumo yang mendengar itupun tersenyum

 **Duar! Duar!**

Rantai Chakra itupun mengenai tempat Nakumo berdiri dan menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal

" Nakumo! / Nakumo-kun! " teriak Histeris Gensa dan Huruki melihat anaknya terkena Rantai itu.

" Khuhuhu sudah selesai " ucap Orichimaru melihat tempat Nakumo berdiri dimana dia yakin Nakumo terkena serangan itu namun pada saat asap itu menghilang Orichimaru, Gensa dan Hurukipun melebarkan matanya karena Sosok Nakumo tidak ada disana.

 **" Suiton : Mizu Dangan No Jutsu "** ucap seseorang dari balik dedaunan pohon lalu menembakkan peluru air ke arah Gensa.

Gensa yang melihat itupun membuat segel tangan lalu menghirup nafas dalam - dalam **" Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu "** ucap Gensa lalu menyemburkan Api pada peluru - peluru air yang datang dari atas

Orang yang berada di dedaunan pohon itu kembali membuat segel lalu menyebutkan jurusnya **" Katon : Goukka Ryuu no jutsu "** ucap Orang itu lalu menyemburkan apinya setelah itu keluarlah Naga api berukuran sedang mengarah kepada Gensa, Gensa yang melihat itupun menghindar daru Naga api itu

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Jutsu orang yang berada pada di dedaunan itupun mengenai tanah karena Gensa menghindarinya dengan cepat.

 **Srek! Srek! Wush!**

Terlihat ada gerakan pada dedaunan diatas setelah itu keluarlah sesorang dari daun - daun itu

Tap!

Orang itupun mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Gensa, Gensa yang melihat orang itupun tersenyum " sepertinya kau tidak bisa dianggap remeh Nakumo " ucap Gensa melihat Nakumo berdiri didepannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" Ayah dan Ibupun juga sama " ucap Nakumo menatap Ayahnya dengan Enternal Senjukyuringannya.

" Baiklah kali ini ayah akan serius " ucap Gensa menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan Sharingan dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar cepat.

Lalu secara bersamaan Nakumo dan Gensapun melakukan segel bersamaan

 **" Katon : Cho Goukkyaku No Jutsu "** ucap Gensa menembakkan Bola api berukuran besar ke arah Nakumo.

 **" Suiton : Dama Tora no Jutsu "** ucap Nakumo menembakkan Bola Air dan Air berbentuk Harimau ke arah bola api besar yang ada di depanya

 **Blaaar!**

Benturan akibat Bola api dan airpun terjadi dan menyebabkan ledakanpun terjadi.

 **Sring!**

Lalu beberapa Rantai Chakrapun melesat ke arah Nakumo, Nakumo yang bisa merasakan bahayapun mencabut _Shiyaki_ dipunggungnya

 **Trink! Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Rantai - rantai Chakra tersebutpun di tangkis oleh Nakumo tanpa menghindar tapi Rantai Chakra tersebut kembali menyerang Nakumo

 **Wush! Pyar! Pyar! Pyar! Pyar!**

Nakumo melopat sedikit lalu menebas Rantai - rantai Chakra itu hingga hancur.

 **Tap!**

Nakumopun berdiri dan langsung membuat segel tangan lalu menyebutkannya **" Kage Bunshin no jutsu "** ucap Nakumo lalu muncul 5 bunshin Nakumo yang berada disamping Nakumo.

" kalian tau harus melakukan apa " ucap Nakumo Asli dan di balas anggukan oleh Bunshin - bunshinya lalu 3 bunshin melesat ke arah Gensa sementara sisanya kearah Huruki

" Bunshin ya, kau cerdik juga Nakumo " ucap Gensa yang langsung bersiaga karena bunshin Nakumo sudah berada didepannya

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara 2 bunshinnya melesat kearah Huruki yang masih menggunakan Rantai Chakranyapun mengarahkan pada Bunshin Nakumo yang berada didepannya, Bunshin Nakumo yang berada didepan ibunyapun melakukan satu segel **" Fuuton : Hogo kūki no jutsu "** ucap bunshin Nakumo

 **Wuuushhh! Tink! Tink! Tink!**

Lalu keluar angin tak terlihat yang melindungi Bunshin Nakumo dan menepis Rantai Chakra Huruki. Lalu bunshin yang satunya membuat segel tangan lalu mengarahkannya ke perut Huruki.

 **" Fuinjutsu : Shīrurirīsu No Jutsu "** ucap bunshin Nakumo

yang langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke perut ibunya.

 **Bugh!**

Tangan Kanan Nakumopun tepat mengenai ibunya dan setelah itu terlihat segel - segel Fuin Clan Uzumaki yang muncul di perut ibunya lalu Nakumo melanjutkan kata -katanya **" Kai! "** ucap Nakumo dan setelah itu Ibu Nakumopun hilang keseimbangan.

 **Puk!**

Sebelum tubuh Huruki menyentuh Tanah Bunshin Nakumopun menangkap tubuh Huruki.

" Ugh! Nakumo-kun kau sangat berbakat seperti ayahmu saja, Ugh! " ucap Huruki melirik ke arah bunshin Nakumo.

" bertahanlah Kaa-chan " ucap Bunshin Nakumo lalu membawa Kaa-channya untuk di obati.

Sementara Gensa masih bertarung dengan 3 bunshin Nakumo

 **Trank! Trank! Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Gensa yang melawan 3 bunshin Nakumopun merasa tidak keberatan melayani 3 bunshin Nakumo dengan adu kenjutsu, menahan menghindar, menyerang ituulah yang mereka lakukan

 **Trank!** " Nakumo walaupun ini Bunshin tapi kemampuannya setara Jonin kau berlatih dengan keras pasti " Ucap Gensa sambil menahan 3 pedang Nakumo, " Kalian bersiaplah ini jutsu andalan Tou-san " lanjut Gensa yang merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan Chakra dari tubuhnya

 **Trink!**

Gensapun mendorong pedang Bunshin Nakumo hingga membuat tubuh Bunshin limlung lalu Gensa membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **" Katon : Goukkyaku Kamikaze "** ucap Gensa lalu menyemburkan apinya dan setelah itu muncul tornado api yang lumayan besar mengarah pada Bunshin Nakumo

 **Cklek!** Gensapun memegang pedangnya erat lalu mengalirkan Chakra pada Pedangnya lalu memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat

 **" Uchiha Ryuu "** ucap Gensa lalu menebas udara Kosong di belakang Tornadon Api setelah itu muncul gelombang berbentuk Naga ke arah Tornado api didepan.

 **" Katon : Kamikaze Ryuuka "** ucap Gensa, Lalu gelombang Naga dan tornado Api itu menjadi satu dan membentuk Naga Api besar yang berputar - putar ke arah Bunshin Nakumo

 **Blaaaar! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Ledakan apipun terjadi dan membakar 3 bunshin Nakumo.

' Hah hah hah aku kehabisan Chakra untuk Jurus itu sialan Kau Orichimaru, Kau menguras Chakraku sampai sedikit ' Batin Gensa geram karena chakra yang dia kumpulkan harus berkurang secara Drastis.

 **Wush!** Nakumo yang memiliki kesempatan sedikit langsung menyerang Ayahnya yang sedang kelelahan. Gensa yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya

 **" Genringan** ( genjutsu Sharingan ) **"** ucap Nakumo sambil melihat mata ayahnya.

 **Deg**

" Ugh! " gumam Gensa yang merasakan lemas pada badannya.

 **Bugh!** Gensapun jatuh berlutut dan kedua tangannya menyangga berat badannya.

 **Sreet!** Nakumopun berhenti disamping ayahnya lalu membantu ayahnya

" Tou-san kau tidak apa " tanya Nakumo panik.

" Hah hah hehe aku hah hanya hah kelelahan saja Nakumo " ucap Gensa sambil terseyum melihat Anaknya bisa mengalahkannya dan Nafas Ngosngossan

 **Tap! Tap!**

Bunshin Nakumo yang membantu Hurukipun datang, Huruki yang melihat suaminya kelelahanpun mendekati Gensa.

" Gensa-kun kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Huruki khawatir dan dibalas Anggukan lemah Oleh Gensa.

" Orichimaru kau tidak akanku Maafkan! " Geram Nakumo melihat Orichimaru dengan padangan kebencian.

" Khuhuhu, Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan pedangmu itu, pedang ini adalah pedang Kusanagi pedang ini lebih tajam dari pedang manapun " ucap Orichimaru sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ' walaupun aku berkata begitu Chakraku tinggal sedikit Gara-gara jurus renkarnasi dan jurus pengendali itu, Kuso Gaki ' tambah dalam batin Orichimaru.

" Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu ayo kita buktikan apa yang kau bilang itu benar " ucap Nakumo mengeluarkan _Kubaryuu_ dan mencabut Pedang _Ryuunya_ lalu mengabungkan gagangnya lalu menarik kembali pedangnya dan terlihat Rantai Api sekarang.

 **" HooooaaaAAAAAA! "** teriak Nakumo dan langsung digantikan Raungan Naga lebih besar dari sebelumnya

 **" GROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR! "** teriak Nakumo menjadi Naga.

Naruto place

.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi, dan Koraga masih dalam perjalanan

 **GROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

' Suara itu ! ' Batin semuanya

' Nii-chan/Nakumo/Nakumo-Nii-san /Nakumo-kun/Bos ' batin semua

Hokage place.

Terlihat Hokage dan pengawas-pengawas lainnya sedang mengawasi Peserta Ujian Chunin.

 **GROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

Hogake dan Pengawas Lainnya yang mendengar itupun terkejut mendengar suara sekeras itu

" Suara apa itu ? " tanya Pengawas Satu.

" Entahlah yang pasti suara itu bukan suara monster sembarangan " balas Pengawas dua dengan Keringat dingin

Nakumo Place.

 **" GROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR! "**

 **Wuuuusssshhhhh!**

Teriakkan Nakumo membuat gelombang udara yang sangat besar hingga membuat Orichimaru terseret beberapa senti.

" Nakumo!/Nakumo-kun! " ucap Gensa dan Huruki berusaha menenangkan Anaknya.

' Ugh! Sial teriaknya itu lebih besar dari pada waktu itu ' Batin Orichimaru menutup telinganya yang kesakitan karena kerasnya teriakan Nakumo

 **Blar! Wush!**

Nakumopun meledakan energinya hingga membentuk Kawah dan langsung melesat ke arah Orichimmaru dengan cepat, Orichimaru yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

 **Buagh! Wuuush! Duar! Duar! Duar!**

Orichimarupun terkena pukulan cepat Nakumo hingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang dengan cepat dan menabrak Pohon yang dibelakangnya hingga tembus.

" Cough! Cough! " batuk Orichimaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

' Ugh! Pukulannya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya ' Batin Orichimaru yang merasakan sakit pada pipinya,

Orichimaru berusaha berdiri tapi sebelum Orichimaru berdiri sempurna Orichimaru harus melebarkan matanya ketika Nakumo sudah didepannya.

 **" Hyaaaa! "** teriak Nakumo dengan suara beratnya mengarahkan tinjunya pada perut Orichimaru.

 **Buagh!**

" Argghh! " teriak Orichimaru terkena pukulan Nakumo sangat keras.

 **" Masih belum ! "** teriak Nakumo lagi dan kembali melayangkan Pukulannya pada Orichimaru.

 **Buagh!**

" Argghh!, Ku-kuso G-gaki! " geram Orichimaru sambil merasakan sakitnya.

 **" Hyaaaa! "** teriak Nakumo kembali melayangkan pukulannya

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Sreet!**

Nakumo melayangkan pukulanya sebanyak dua kali pada perut Orichimaru sampai Orichimaru terdorong kebelakang.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Duak!**

Nakumo kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Orichimaru dan menendang wajah Orichimaru keatas hingga membuatnya melayang

" Cough! " batuk Orichimaru.

 **" Ini belum Selesai Ular Brengsek! "** ucap Nakumo yang melesat kearah Orichimaru yang sedang melayang

 **Wush! Duar!**

Saking cepatnya Nakumo sampai dia membuat kawah pada saat dia berlari karena kecepatannya.

 **" Hyaaa! "** teriak Nakumo kembali melayangkan pukulannya

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Orichimarupun terkena pukulan dan tendangan secara beruntun tanpa henti di udara dan tanpa membiarkan Orichimaru melarikan diri.

" Argghhh! " teriak Orichimaru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

 **" Hyaaa! "** teriak Nakumo berada di atas Orichimaru menyiapkan pukulan terakhirnya.

 **Buagh! Wuuusshh!**

Nakumopun memukul punggun Orichimaru dan membuat Orichimaru turun kebawah dengan cepat

 **Duaaarr!**

Tubuh Orichimaru membentur Tanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal

 **Jleb!**

Pedang Orichimarupun menancap tidak Jauh dari tubuh Orichimaru

 **Tap! Tap!**

Nakumopun mendarat tidak jauh Tubuh Orichimaru.

 **Ziz!**

Pedang Orichimarupun berubah menjadi Ular dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Orichimaru.

 **Deg**

 **Bugh!**

Nakumopun terjatuh berlutut sambil menghirup Nafas dalam - dalam karena telah menghabiskan banyak Chakra.

" Hah_ Hah_ Hah_ hah_ " deru Nafas Nakumo yang kelelahan

" Ugh! K-kuso G-gaki " ucap Orichimaru yang tidak bisa berdiri dan melihat Nakumo geram

" Hah_ Hah_ Hah_ hah_ " Nakumo Hanya memandang Orichimaru dengan tajam

" Ugh! Akanku selesaikan dengan serangan terakhir " Ucap Orichimaru membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang panjang yang mengarah kepada Nakumo, Nakumo yang melihat itu ingin menghindar Tapi tubuhnya sudah melemas.

 **Crash! Crash!**

Seketika Nakumo melebarkan Matanya karena melihat pedang itu menembus dua orang yang berdiri didepannya dan mereka adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Nakumo

" T-T-To-tou-chan, K-k-ka-Kaa-chan " ucap Nakumo berliang air mata.

" ugh!, khuhuhu sebaiknya aku melarikan diri dari sini " Gumam Orichimaru, dan setelah itu tubuh Orichimarupun memasuki tanah dan meninggalkan pedang Kusanagi disana.

 **Jleb!** pedang Kusanagi itupun tercabut dari Gensa dan Huruki karena melindungi Anak mereka.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Greb!**

Tubuh Gensa dan Hurukipun limlung tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah Nakumo sudah memeluk Kedua Orang tuanya.

" K-ke-kenapa TOU-CHAN, KAA-CHAN! " teriak Nakumo Histeris karena harus kehilangan orang tuanya lagi.

" Cough! Kami melakukan i-ini karena Cough! Kami menyayangimu Nakumo Cough! " ucap Gensa sambil terbatuk dan membalas pelukan Anaknya.

" Ta-tapi hiks, ke-kenapa? KENAPA? Harus KALIAN? " teriak Nakumo kembali sambil menagis harus kehilangan orang terkasihnya.

" sstt, Nakumo-kun kau itu kuat kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan kami, kami bangga denganmu nak walaupun kami tidak sempat memberimu Kasih sayang " ucap Huruki sendu sambil mengelus pelan punggung anaknya yang gemetar.

" A-apa y-yang ka-kau bicarakan K-Kaa-chan kalian hiks kalian akanku bawa kerumah Sakit Konoha Hiks, Kumohon Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hiks " ucap Nakumo semakin memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat.

" Hihihi, kau tidak usah mengawatirkan kami, karena kami akan selalu ada bersamamu " ucap Huruki sambil terkikih pahit karena Harus meninggalkan anak mereka

" Hiks, Hiks, Tou-chan, hiks, hiks, Kaa-chan " tangis Nakumo

" Nakumo batas waktu kami sudah habis, kami harus pergi tapi sebelum itu biarkan kami memberikan kekuatan kami padamu " ucap Gensa

Lalu tubuh Gensa, Huruki dan Nakumopun bercahaya, Nakumo melihat itu semakin memeluk erat Kedua Orang tuanya. Setelah beberapa menit cahaya itupun meredup dan menimbulkan Tubuh Huruki dan Gensa menjadi serpihan Cahaya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!.**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi , Koraga dan Chi Bunshin Nakumo yang baru sampai di tempat Nakumo melihat ada dua orang yang berubah menjadi serpihan Cahayapun syok.

Gensa dan Huruki yang melihat Team 7 dan 11 dibelakang Nakumopun bertanya " Apakah kalian keluarga baru Nakumo ? " tanya Gensa dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh semuanya. Gensa yang melihat itupun tersenyum, " Tolong jaga anakku ya " pinta Gensa dan dibalas anggukan Mantap dari Naruto, Yumi dan Koraga dengan Mantap " Pasti " jawab ketiganya bersamaan. Gensa dan Huruki yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Pyar! Pyar!**

Tubuh Gensa dan Hurukipun pecah menjadi Cahaya dan terbang ke atas langit.

" TOU-CHAAAN, KAA-CHAAAN! " teriak Nakumo Histeris.

 **" HooaaaaaAAAAAA "** teriak Nakumo dan setelah itu Ledakan Chakra dari tubuh Nakumopun terjadi

 **Deg**

" ugh! Kepalaku " ucap Bunshin Nakumo.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu bunshin itupun menghilang

 **Bugh! Bugh bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi dan Koragapun jatuh berlutut karena tekanan Nakumo

" Ugh! Tekanan macam apa ini? " gumam Naruto

Hokage place

.

 **Deg**

 **Ugh!**

Semua yang masih mengawasi Ujianpun jatuh berlutut begitupun Hokage begitu merasakan tekanan Chakra Nakumo.

' Tekanan energi macam apa ini ' batin Minato sambil berkeringat dingin.

Dead Forest.

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua peserta Ujian Chuninpun pingsan seketika

Konoha No Sato.

Terlihat Jiraiya sedang menulis Novelnya dibawah pohon Traning Ground 7 seketika memberhentikan menulisnya

 **Deg**

' Energi siapa ini ? ' batin Jiraiya berkeringat dingin.

.

Sementara para warga konohapun pingsan semua karena tekanan Chakra Nakumo.

Nakumo place.

 **Syuing!**

Muncul gambar Yin dan Yang di bawah Nakumo dan mengeluarkan 12 warna Chakra yang berbeda keatas

 **" HOOAAAAAA! "** teriak Nakumo dengan kepala mengadah, seketika Mata Nakumo yang berubah menjadi Enternal Senjukyuringanpun kembali seperti semula, lalu berubah menjadi sharingan 1 tomoe berputar dengan cepag lalu menjadi dua setelah itu menjadi tiga, lalu berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan berbentuk Fuma Shuriken yang berputar cepat, Lalu berubah menjadi Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan berbentuk Fuma Shuriken dengan 8 mata pisau, lalu berubah menjadi Senjukyuringan, Enternal Senjukyuringan, lalu mata Nakumo berubah dengan pupil berbentuk yin dan yang tapi tanda Senjukyuringan tidak hilang dan menyebabkan mata itu berubah menjadi Inmomyuringan setelah itu berubah menjadi rineggan dan berubah menjadi Senjukyurineggan bentuk mata tidak berubah tapi ditambahkan rinegan, Enternal Senjukyurineggan, Inmomyurinnegan,

 **Keterangan Doujutsu baru :**

 **Enternal Senjukyuringan : Mata ini bentuknya tidak berubah tapi yang berubah hanya 4 tomoenya menjadi yin dan yang tanpa warna.**

 **Inmomyuringan : Mata berbentuk sama seperti Senjukyuringan tapi pupilnya berbentuk Yin dan Yang.**

 **Mangenkyou Sharingan Nakumo : Mangenkyou Sharingan Nakumo berbentuk Fuma Shuriken yang berputar ke arah kanan.**

 **Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan Nakumo :**

 **Bentuk Sharingan ini menjadi 8 sabit/ mata pisau Shuriken yang layaknya menjadi 8 penjuru mata Angin.**

 **Senjukyurenggan :**

 **Bentuk Sama seperti Senjukyuringan tapi tinggal di tambahkan Rineggan saja pada matanya dan jadikan Tomoenya 9**

 **Enternal Senjukyurenggan**

 **Bentuk masih Sama tapi yang membedakan Tomoenya menjadi 9 Yin dan Yang**

 **Inmomyurenggan :**

 **Bentuk Hampir sama dengan Inmomyuringan tapi ditambah Rineggan.**

 **Enternal Inmomyurenggan**

 **Masih sama dengan inmomyuringan tapi ada 9 tomoe**

Chakra yang naik keatas langsung bergabung dan membentuk sebuah Bayangan monster berekor 12 dan berbentuk Rubah

 **" GROOAAARR! "**

 **Bum!**

bayangan itupun meraung dengan kerasnya hingga membuat tanah berguncang.

 **' Naruto itu adalah bentuk Nee-chanku berhati-hatilah '** Ucap Kurama dalam pikirannya Naruto.

' S-Sugoii ' Batin Naruto melihat Monster Kakaknya itu

 **" HOOAAAAAaaaaa "** teriakan Nakumopun mengecil dan sekumpulan chakra itupun menipis dan membuat Sosok monster itu menghilang

 **" GROOAAAAARrrrr "** teriakan monster itupun mengecil dan seketika menghilang

 **Bugh!**

" Hah_ Hah_ Hah_ " deru Nafas Nakumo seperti habis lari mengelilingi dunia, dan terlihat kedua matanya mengeluarkan darah.

" Nakumo-kun!, Nakumo-kun! "

Nakumo yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya berusaha dia lihat siapa yang memanggilnya tapi setelah itu kesadarannya menghilang.

 **Nakumo Pov**

Ugh! Kubuka mataku secara perlahan dan yang aku lihat adalah warna putih terang, aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali agar aku bisa menyesuaikan pengelihatanku, setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas yang kulihat adalah ruangan serba putih dan aku juga mencium bau Obat-obatan, Ah sepertinya aku berada di ruang perawatan pikirku.

Lalu aku mencoba untuk mendudukan diriku, " Ugh! " aku menggeram kesakitan, aku merasakan sakit pada kepala dan mataku kupegang kepalaku untuk mengingat kejadian waktu itu, setelah mengingat semuanya akupun memegang mataku, Mataku terasa perih seperti terbakar.

 **' Gaki, Kemarilah '** kudengar suara Kurima memanggilku akupun menutup mataku untuk berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

 _MIND SKYEP : On_

Aku melihat sebuah Kurungan sebanyak 12 yang mengelilingiku, akupun memasuki sebuah Gerbang besar dengan gambar segel 12 element, setelah aku masuk, sebuah ekor berwarna biru muda datang menemuiku dan melilit tubuhku, kubiarkan saja karenaku yakin Kurima tidak akan melukaiku, setelah itu ekor itupun menarikku kearah yang punya Ekor dan ekor itupun menaruhku di antara kepala dan lengan kurima.

Kepegang kepala kurima secara halusku elus bulunya setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan terlihat Mata berwarna Merah dengan Garis Vertikal melihat ke arahku lalu dia mengarahkan kepalanya kepadaku lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku

 **Slep!**

Dapat kurasakan Kurima menjilat wajahku seolah Kurima menggangap aku adalah anaknya dia memperlakukanku secara Halus layaknya ibu memberi kasih sayang kepada anaknya.

 **" Nakumo-kun, kenapa kau melakukan Hal segila itu kau taukan kami ini sangat menyayangimu jika kau mati kami tidak akan pernah berjumpa denganmu lagi ? "** tanya Kurima dengan Nada Khawatir dan terus menjilat diriku

 **" Kau terlalu gila Gaki kau melawan Seorang Sannin yang lumayan hebat bahkan kau harus mengeluarkan banyak chakra "** ucap monster dengan lambang Tanah kepadaku

" **Jangan berkata begitu! Kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga kedua kalinya! "** Ucap Monster dengan lambang Air.

 **" Maafkan Aku Minna, aku terlalu terbawa emosi bahkan aku Hiks Hiks "** ucapku meminta maaf kepada 12 monster yang mengelilingi diriku saat ini.

Dapatku rasakan dari 12 monster di sekelilingku menatap monster tanah dengan pandangan membunuh.

 **" Glek! "** dapatku lihat wajahnya nampak pucat basi setelah melihat tatapan itu. **" Hehehehe G-go-gomen minna "** ucap Monster berlambang tanah ketakutan karena dia tidak mau dicincang menjadi makanan mereka

 **" Sstt, tenanglah Nakumo-kun, kami disini bersamamu untuk menjadu keluargamu juga "** Ucap Kurima mengulungkan keduabelas ekornya kearahku.

 **" Nakumo lebih baik kau kembalilah dulu baru kau kesini lagi aku dapat merasakan ada yang datang "** ucap Monster berlambang Yin kepadaku, akupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban setelah itu tubuhkupun menghilang.

 _MIND SKYEP : Off_

Kubuka mataku kembali dan aku melihat aku masih di ruang perawatan

 **Cklek_**

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbukapun melihat ke arah pintu dan aku dapat Melihat Yumi, Orang tercintaku yang memasuki ruanganku

 **Nakumo Pov end**

 **Yumi Pov**

Aku berjalan menuju keruangan perawatan Nakumo dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan Bunga untuk Vas Nakumo, sudah 2 Nakumo belum siuman sementara Ujian tahap 3 lagi 2 hari akupun berharap sekarang dia telah siuman. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kubuka dengan pelan dan aku melihat Orang tercintaku sudah siuman. Dapatku rasakan air mataku turun melalui pipiku.

 **Yumi Pov End**

 **Tuk! Tuk!** ( suara benda Jatuh :v )

Keranjang dan bunga Yumipun terjatuh kelantai

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Yumipun berlari kearah Nakumo dengan cepat dia membuka lebar - lebar tangannya

 **Bruk! Grep!**

Yumipun menabrak Nakumo hingga dia terjungkal kebelanga dan Yumipun memeluk Nakumo dengan erat dan menagis dalam dada Nakumo

" Hiks Baka,.. Baka hiks Baka, Hiks kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam itu " ucap Yumi menangis didada Nakumo, Nakumo yang mendengar itupun berusaha untuk duduk, setelah berhasil duduk dia mendudukan Yumi di pangkuannya lalu membalas pelukan Yumi

" Sstt, sudah tenanglah aku baik-baik saja kok " ucap Nakumo menenangkan Yumi

" Tapi andai saja aku datang tepat waktu pasti ini tidak akan terjadi " ucap Yumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Nakumo.

Nakumo yang mendengar itupun menunduk dan dia menangis dalam diam

 **Grep!**

Yumi yang melihat itupun membenamkan kepala Nakumo di dadanya untuk menenangkan Nakumo

" Menangislah Nakumo-kun, tumpahkan semua yang kau rasakan jangan kau bendung " Ucap Nakumo sambil mengelus punggung Nakumo setelah itu Nakumopun menangis dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf, hanya itu kata yang dapat dia keluarkan ketika menangi.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Nakumo berhenti menangis dan Yumipun melepaskan pelukannya

" Ne, apa yang kau bawa itu? " tanya Nakumo sambil melihat Kearah pintu dan melihat sebuah keranjang dan sebuah sebuah bunga. Yumi yang melihat itupun teringat dan turun dari ranjang Nakumo dan mengambil keranjang dan Bunga yang ada dilantai lalu menutup pintu itu lalu menutup jendela pintu itu menggunakan Korden dan mengunci pintu itu lalu berbalik

" Ah ini aku bawa buah - buahan dan bunga " ucap Yumi sambil menaruh Buah dan bunganya diatas meja

" Terima kasih, Yumi-chan " ucap Nakumo dan Yumi membalasnya dengan senyumam setelah itu Yumipun melepas Jubah dan pedangnya lalu dia gantung pada gantungan disana, Nakumo yang melihat itupun binggung.

" Yumi-chan apa yang kau lakukan " tanya Nakumo was-was karena melihat Yumi mendekat dan memandangnya sayu.

" Nakumo-kun apakah kau tidak tau kalau disini dingin " tanya Yumi dengan tersenyum.

" i-iya j-juga sih " jawab Nakumo gagap.

" Nakumo-kun tolong hangatkan tubuhku " ucap Yumi sambil mengalungkan tangannya kepada Nakumo dan menatap Nakumo Sayu.

Nakumo yang mendengar itupun kaget bukan main. " Y-yumi-Chan k-ki-kita masih kecil " ucap Nakumo memberitaukan orang tercintanya.

" aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu? Yang penting buat badanku Hangat! " ucap Yumi

 **Bruk!**

Yumipun terbaring di kasur dan Nakumo berada di atasnya

" kumohon Lakukanlah Nakumo-kun " ucap Yumi dengan pandangan sayu. Nakumo yang melihat itupun hanya mengalah

" Baiklah, tapi kita tidak akan sampai melakukan hubungan intim hanya sampai pembukaan " bisik Nakumo di telinga Yumi dan itu membuat Yumi merona.

Keterangan tinggi Nakumo dan Yumi

Nakumo : Tinggi : 160 cm pada umur 14 tahun.

Yumi : Tinggi 154 cm pada umur 14 tahun dan memiliki dada berukuran sedang untuk anak seukuran dia

Nakumo melihat mata lavender milik Yumi yang indah itu begitupun Yumi, Nakumo dan Yumipun saling mendekatkan wajah hingga

 **CUP**

ciumanpun terjadi, mereka berciuman dengan lembut ' Ummhhhh, Sluurp~ ' ' eghhmm ehgmmm~ ' saling melumatpun terjadi, Nakumo kemudian menggigit Bibir bawah Yumi, yumi yang mengerti maksud dari Nakumopun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Nakumo masuk kedalam mulutnya, saling bertukar salivapun terjadi saling bersilat lidah siapa yang mendominasi permainan dan saling melumat lidah pasangan masing-masing.

" umhh.. Ahh~ umm " desahan tertahanpun terdengar dalam ciuman itu. Tubuh Yumipun mengeliat pelan kesana kemari dalam ciuman itu

" Ummhhh.. fuaah hah hah " desahanpun terjadi ketika pasangan bibir itu berpisah, dan terlihat ada benang Saliva yang menjembatani bibir pasangan tersebut.

Lalu Nakumopun berpindah ke arah leher Yumi dan mencium leher jenjang Yumi.

" Ahh~ Na-Naku-kun Ahh~ " deru nafas Yumipun memburu dan badannya mengeliat kesana kemari. Nakumopun sesekali menjilat, mengigit dan menghisap leher jenjang itu dan menimbulkan bercak - bercak merah dilehernya menandakan Yumi miliknya. Lalu Nakumopun kembali mencium Yumi untuk memendam desahannya

 **CUP**

" Uhmmm Nakuumhhhhmmm " desahhan Yumipun tertahan dalam ciuman itu, tangan Nakumopun tidak tinggal diam tangan kanan Nakumopun meremas dada Yumi dengan lembut dan dia pun melepas ciuman itu

" Fuaah ahh Naku~ haahh " desah Yumi ketika merasakan dadanya diremas dengan lembut, tangannyapun dikalungkan pada kepala Nakumo dan meremas rambut pirang Nakumo menandakan dia menikmatinya.

" Ahh haah Naku-khn terus remas lebiahh ku ahh kuat " ucap Yumi sambil mendesah lalu Tangan kanan Nakumopun menuju ke arah reseleting yang ada di jaket lavender Yumi

Kriieett_

Jaket itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan bra berwarna lavender, Nakumopun meremas kedua dada Yumi dengan lembut dan itu membuat Yumi semakin mengeliat keras.

" Ahhh terus Nakuu~ Ahh haahh re-ahh mas Ahh lagi " ucap Yumi yang merasakan kenikmatan.

Nakumo yang melihat Dada yumipun membuka Branya dan menunjukan dada mulus Yumi dan puting berwarna pink disana, Nakumopun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dada Yumi dan menjilat puting Kiri yumi dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memelintir Puting yang sudah tegang itu dan itu membuat Yumi mendesah keras " AAHHH "

Nakumo yang mendengar itupun menjadi bersemangat dia jilat puting itu kadang dia menghisap puting itu layaknya bayi menyusui

" Ahhh~ Naku~ hi aahh sap le haahh bih ke aahhras " ucap Yumi merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya, dia juga kadang menjambak dan menarik Rambut dan Kepala Nakumo kearah Dadanya.

Setelah yang kiri lalu diapun menggantinya dengan puting Kanan dia jilat dan Hisap itu puting sementara tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk meremas dada Yumi yang kiri.

Lalu tangan kirinya dia masukan kedalam celana berwarna Biru mencari bagian intim wanita. Setelah ketemu diapun mengelus Vegina Yumi dengan Halus.

" Ahh~ haahh~ Naku~ " desah Yumi merasakan kenikmatan di bawahnya.

" Kau sudah basah ya? Akan kubuat lebih basah lagi " bisik Nakumo dan itu membuat Yumi merona.

Nakumopun memasukan satu jari kedalam vagina Yumi lalu dia keluar-masukkan jarinya dengan pelan.

" Ahh terus aaahhhh lebih eghhh haaahh cepat ughhh " desah Yumi yang merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari selangkangannya.

Lalu Nakumopun menambahkan dua jari dan keluar masukan di selangkangan Yumi dengan Cepat.

" Nngghh sshh oouuh Naku~ sshhh ahh shh Na-Nakumo-kun a-akhu akan sa-samphai, KYAAAHHH! " teriak Nikmat Yumi mencapai Orgasmenya

" Hah hah hah " deru nafas Yumi terlihat kelelahan. Nakumopun menarik jarinya kembali lalu dia menjilat dan menghisap Cairan cinta Yumi.

" Um, manis dan Gurih " ucap Nakumo setelah selesai menghabiskan cairan cinta Yumi, lalu dia kembali merapikan pakaian - pakaian Yumi.

" Ne, Yumi-chan bagaimana rasanya? " tanya Nakumo menggoda Yumi. " Rasanya aku seperti terbang ke surga " jawab Yumi dengan Pandangan Sayu

" Naku-kun ijin aku untuk memuaskanmu " ucap Yumi yang langsung membalikan tubuh Nakumo hingga terlentang, lalu Yumi mengarah dimana penis Nakumo berada

 **Kriieet_**

Yumipun membuka reseleting celana Nakumo dan dia segera saja mengeluarkan Penis Nakumo, pada saat Penis Nakumo keluar Yumipun merona melihat penis Nakumo yang lumayan besar itu ' Besar sekali apa muat didalam mulutku ' batin Yumi merona

Lalu secara perlahan Yumipun memegang penis Nakumo dan menaik turunkannya dengan lamban

" Shhhh ohhh Yumi-chan ssshhh " desis Nakumo merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnya

Lalu Yumipun menjilat penis berukuran 16 cm dan merdaia meter 8 cm itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, semua Penis Nakumopun masuk kedalam Mulutnya lalu diapun menghisap Penis Nakumo lumayan keras **' Sluuuurrppp ummmm ',** Nakumo yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati Servis Yumi.

Yumipun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan lamban dan itu membuat Nakumo merasa kurang langsung memegang kepala Yumi dan memaju mundurkan kepala Yumi dengan cepat " Ohhh Yumi-chan shhh oohhhh " desah Nakumo yang merasakan kenikmatan pada Penisnya. Sementara Yumi membiarkan Nakumo memaju mundurkan kepalanya

" Ohhh aku keluar ohhhh "

 **CROOT CROOT CROOT**

Nakumopun menembakan Spermanya didalam mulut Yumi, Nakumopun melepaskan penisnya pada mulut Yumi.

 **Glek glek glek**

Semua cairan Nakumopun ditelan semuanya oleh Yumi " Um, Gurih " ucap Yumi sambil tersenyum dan dia segera mungkin merapikan dirinya begitupun Nakumo, setelah membersihkan semuanya Yumipun membuka korden dan kunci pintunya.

Setelah semua beres Nakumopun kembali berbaring di ranjang dan di temani Yumi yang mengupas Buah untuknya .

Skip

Keesokannya

 **Srash!** ( Suara Hujan :v )

Terlihat di tempat lapangan Luas terlihat seorang berambut pirang berwarna Hitam dan memakai Jubah Putih berisi jilatan Api di lengan dan bawahnya sedang berdiri di tengah Hujan dan memandang sebuah makam bertuliskan Uchiha Gensa dan Uzumaki Huruki dengan pandang susah di artikan.

Sementara itu terlihat lima orang yang sedang berlindung dibawah pohon untuk tidak terkena hujan, dua diantara mereka mendekati orang itu setelah sampai merekapun memeluk Orang itu.

 **Grep!**

" Nakumo-kun " ucap Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung memeluk orang yang bernama Nakumo

" Nakumo tenanglah kami akan selalu bersamamu " ucap Laki-Laki berambut merah menepuk pundak Orang yang bernama Nakumo

" Ya. Mungkin kalian benar kalian adalah keluarga baru bagiku disini setelah kepergian mereka " ucap Nakumo yang mengeluarkan Air matanya bersamaan mengalir dengan Air hujan.

Lalu datanglah tiga orang yang tadi sempat berteduh mendekati mereka.

" Nii-chan ayo kita harus mempersiapkan untuk tahap 3 " ucap orang berambut Kuning pirang.

" baiklah, ayo " ucap Nakumo menoleh kedepan lalu memegang kedua temannya lalu menghilang dalam kilat Merah begitupun dengan orang berambut kuning menghilang dalam Kilat Putih. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang Nisan di tengah Hujan.

Skip

Ujian Chunin Exam 3

Terlihat beberapa peserta yang berhasil mencapai tahap 3, setelah itu datanglah yondaime mengumumkan sesuatu

" Baiklah selamat bagi kalian yang lolos dalam Ujian Tahap 3 ini disini kalian tidak akan bisa berharap team kalian bisa lulus semua, karena kalian bisa saja melawan sesama teman, team, ataupun yang lainnya " ucap Yondaime melihat peserta - peserta yang lulus ada rasan senang ketika melihat Naruto maju tahap 3 dan itu juga membuat dia sedih

" baiklah sekarang saya akan membiarkan Genma yang mengambil alih " ucap Minato menyerahkan Genma mengambil alih.

" Terima Kasih Hokage uhuk baiklah uhuk saya adalah pengawas uhuk Ujian Tahap tiga ini uhuk uhuk " ucap Genma sambil Batuk. ( Batuk dikomix aja #Plak )

Semua peserta menatap Genma dengan bingung ' Apa dia sakit ? ' batin Semua peserta ( Gak mau nyanyi ( you don't say ) #Plak ).

" Baiklah sebelum uhuk ujian ini dimulai Uhuk uhuk apa ada yang mau mengundurkan diri ? " tanya Genma

Hening

" Apa tidak ada ? " tanya Genma lagi

Hening

" Baiklah jika uhuk tidak ada berarti uhuk uhuk saya akan memberitaukan uhuk aturan dalam tahap tiga ini " ucap Genma

" Dalam tahap tiga uhuk ini kalian diperbolehkan uhuk uhuk menggunakan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu dan yang lainnya uhuk uhuk kalian akan dinyatakan menang uhuk jika musuh uhuk uhuk sudah tidak bisa bertarung atau menyerah Uhuk " ucap Genma menjelaskan

" Nama kalian akan uhuk terlihat dalam TV elektronik itu jika nama kalian uhuk uhuk terlihat maka turunlah ke arena dan bersiap bertarung " Ucap Genma

" Baiklah dan Ujian Tahap tigapun dimulai " ucap Genma

Dan seketika TV elektronik itu mengacak nama peserta yang akan bertarung pertama dan setelah selesai mengacak nama seketika semua peserta melihat nama yang ada di Layar

Uzumaki Nakumo

vs

Rock Lee

" Baiklah bagi Nama uhuk yang terlihat silahkan diam uhuk uhuk di arena dan yang lain silahkan uhuk uhuk kalian menunggu hingga uhuk Nama kalian terlihat " ucap Genma dan setelah itu Semuanyapun mencari tempat untuk menyaksikan pertarungan Nakumo melawan Lee.

" Naruto bawakan pedang Nii-chan, Nii-chan akan melawannya dengan Taijutsuku " Ucap Nakumo menyerahkan Kitsune, dan Ryuunya kepada Naruto, sementara Kubaryuu masih di punggungnya

" Apa Nii-chan Yakin ? Nii-chan hanya membawa pedang itu ? " tanya Naruto memastikan dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Nakumo.

Sekarang terlihat Nakumo sedang berhadapan dengan Lee

" Halo, Namaku Rock Lee monster Hijau dari Konoha itulah aku " ucap Lee memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya andalan Guru Gai

Nakumo yang melihat Gaya itupun sweatdrop ' Gaya macam apa itu ? ' batin Nakumo melihat gaya aneh Lee

Nakumopun mengambil Nafas dalam - dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan " Namaku, Uzumaki Nakumo semoga kita bisa berteman " ucap Nakumo sambil tersenyum

" Owooo tentu saja ayo kita tunjukan masa muda kita kepada dunia " ucap Lee dengan air mata anime menangis lebay dan di perkataan Terakhirnya entah datang darimana sebuah Ombak ada dibelakang Lee

Nakumo lagi-lagi Sweatdrop melihat itu

" Baiklah kailan uhuk sudah siap ? " tanya Genma

" Hn/Ha'i " jawab Nakumo dan Lee yang menyiapkan Kuda-kuda Taijutsu

" Baiklah uhuk dengan begini uhuk pertarungan antara Uzumaki Nakumo uhuk melawan Rock Lee "

" Baiklah, HAJIMEN ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Note : Yo semua saya kembali lagi di chap ini adalah pertarungan Nakumo melawan Uchiha Gensa, Uzumaki Huruki dan Orichimaru.**

 **Dan Chap depan akan ada pertarungan Lee melawan Nakumo, dan Naruto melawan Kiba**

 **Untuk lime di atas maaf baru pertama kali buat jadi maklum mungkin kurang Hot :v**

 **Untuk jurus yang akan digunakan Nakumo melawan Hacimontenko sudah saya buat sendiri.**

 **Untuk yang bisa membantu untuk memakai efek suara harap bantuanya.**

 **Untuk Masalah Pair sepertinya semakin sedikit yang Vote baiklah ini dia hasil Vote Kali ini**

 **Ino yamanaka: 1**

 **Yogao : 13**

 **Haku : 8**

 **Karin : 4**

 **Sasame : 2**

 **Fuuka : 6**

 **Temari : 3**

 **Yukata : 1**

 **Shion : 14**

 **Koyuki : 13**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya jika ada kesalahan kata Maaf bro.**

 **Saya juga ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi karena perkataan saya waktu itu**

 **Saya dedek Undur diri**

 **Review**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto mendapatkan Kekuatan Dari Dewa Shinobi dan Kakeknya membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah Keluarga Baru

Naruto : The hero of shinobi

Genre : Adventure, romance

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Alur berantakan, jurus buatan sendiri, banyak Kesalahan, Dll

Pair :

Naruto x Harem

Nakumo x Yumi

Koraga x ?

" Halo " Berbicara

' Yo ' Membatin

" Naruto " biju

' Sampai jumpa ' batin bijuu

Fuuton : ( Nama jurus )

A/N : Yo saya kembali. Saya mau memberitahu kenapa Nakumo banyak disini untuk sementara karena saya akan memperlihatkan kekuatan Nakumo. Nanti Nakumo bukan hanya melawan Kaguya, Madara, Obito dan Menma ( Nanti Menma ikut dalam kejahatan ) tapi sepuluh musuh OC yang jahat apa lagi nanti Toneri, musuh Yang ada di Boruto the movie, semua musuh Naruto the movie nanti akan menjadi lawan Nakumo dan Naruto.

Untuk mata Nakumo itu semua di ambil dari beberapa bagian Monsternya bayangkan 12 monster dalam satu tubuh bahkan Nakumo mengambil Chakra mereka secara tidak sadar.

Untuk pertarungan Nakumo melawan Lee nanti Lee akan menggunakan Gerbang kelima melawan Nakumo sementara Nakumo akan menunjukkan Kekuatan Taijutsunya yang dia kembangkan setelah membaca buku tentang teknik Hachimon Tenko yang dia temukan di perpustakaan dirumahnya.

Baiklah lebih baik kita baca saja maaf untuk segalanya karena kebanyakan Nakumo tapi mungkin Naruto nanti akan lebih seru karena melawan Menma disini jadi ini semua sama-sama rata.

Baiklah ayo baca bersama.

.

Chapter 11 : Hachimon Tenko Vs Genkamon, Naruto Vs Menma.

.

" Hajimen! " ucap Genma.

.

Wush! Wush!

Bugh! Bugh!

Nakumo dan Leepun melesat dengan cepat dan langsung melancarkan serangan mereka.

" tidak buruk Nakumo-san " ujar Lee menahan serangan Nakumo.

" Kau juga " ucap Nakumo yang juga menahan Pukulan Nakumo.

Wush! Wush!

Nakumo dan Leepun saling menjauh untuk menjaga jarak mereka.

Wush!

Leepun langsung melesat ke arah Nakumo dengan cepat. Nakumo yang melihat itupun hanya santai tak bergerak.

Wush! Tap!

Lee yang melayangkan tendangannya kearah wajah Nakumo langsung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tendangannya ditahan dengan satu tangannya.

Tap! Wush!.

Lee bertumpu pada lantai menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu kembali menendang wajah Nakumo dari arah kanan.

Bugh!

Lagi-lagi Lee harus melebarkan matanya karena tendangannya kembali di tahan dengan lengan kanan.

Tap! Wush!

Nakumopun melembar Lee ke atas Lee yang melihat itupun bersiaga di udara tapi pada saat melihat kebawah Lee tidak menemukan Nakumo.

" belakangmu " ucap seseorang, Lee yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

Buagh! Wuusshh! Blaaar!

Leepun terkena tendangan dari belakang dan menyebabkan tubuh Lee terpental kedepan dan langsung menabrak tanah dengan cepat.

Tap! Tap!

Nakumopun mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Tabrakan Lee, Nakumo melihat tempat dimana Lee menabrak tanah dengan pandangan waspada.

Wuussshh!

Seketika Nakumo merasakan Angin dari kiri seketika Nakumo memutar Tubuhnya 180 derajat.

Bugh! Bugh!

Serangan Leepun kembali ditahan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Lee yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

Duak!

Leepun menendang tubuh Nakumo hingga oleng. Lee yang melihat itupun langsung muncul di bawah Nakumo.

Buagh!

Leepun menendang wajah Nakumo didagu hingga membuat tubuh Nakumo melayang ke atas, Lee yang melihat Tubuh Nakumo melayangpun kembali mendang perut Nakumo menggunakan Kaki kanannya

Buagh! Wuush! Blaar!

Tubuh Nakumopun menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan asap menghalangi tubuh Nakumo

Lee yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Terdengar suara langkah kaki dibalik asap itu setelah asap itu keluar memperlihatkan Tubuh Nakumo yang serangan.

" tidak buruk Lee-san, Tidak buruk " ucap Nakumo menghilangkan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

" kau juga Nakumo-san " ucap Lee sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

" Baiklah, Taijutsu : Tora " ucap Nakumo setelah itu diapun membuat kuda-kuda taijutsu berbeda.

Tangan Kiri diarahkan kedepan tapi sedikit diturunkan sementara Kukunya memebentuk seperti cakar harimau, sementara tangan Kanannya dia angkat sejajar dengan wajahnya tapi tangan Kanan ditekuk dan pergelangan tangan mengarah kedepan sementara kedua kakinya di tekuk.

Lee yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya.

" Ichi! " ucap Nakumo. Lalu Nakumo mengayunkan Tangan Kanannya setelah itu keluar Gelombang angin dengan bentuk tiga sabit mengarah kepada Lee, Lee yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya gak mau mati konyol Leepun menghindar pisau angin itu.

Wush!

Leepun melompat keatas untuk menghindari Pisau itu.

Wuuuusshhh!

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Pisau angin itupun membuat Goresan pada dinding semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku, Shici, Hachi, Kyu, Juu " ucap Nakomo mencakar Udara kosong sambil bersalto, melompat, menunduk, berputar dilakukan Nakumo untuk melancarkan jurusnya.

Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!

Terlihat pisau angin sangat banyak akibat jurus Nakumo yang mengarah ke Lee.

" Taijutsu : Tora Shoshin " ucap Nakumo mencakar udara kosong dengan kedua tanganya secara menyilang dan setelah itu muncul Pisau anging dengan berbentuk X ke arah Lee dengan cepat. Lee yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya Leepun berputar 360 derajat dan menyebutkab jurusnya.

" Konoha Senpu " ucap Lee

Wuuuussshhhh!

Seketika muncul gelombang angin yang mengarah kepada gelombang angin Nakumo

Blaaaarr! Wuuuusshh!

Kedua gelombang angin itupun saling bertabrakkan hingga menimbulkan gelombang angin.

Wush! Wush!

Nakumo dan Leepun kembali melaju dengan cepat.

Buagh! Buagh!

Kedua tinju adu tinjupun terjadi.

Duak!

Leepun menendang wajah Nakumo bagian kiri Lee yang melihat itupun segera mungkin muncul di bawah tubuh Nakumo

Buagh!

Nakumopun terkena tendangan Lee hingga membuat tubuhnya mental keatas.

" akan ku selesaikan! " ucap Lee sambil melompat dimana tubuh Nakumo masih melayang.

Wush! Leepun sampai dibelakang tubuh Nakumo, lalu Lee melilitkan sebuah perban pada tubuh Nakumo

Grep!

Leepun memeluk tubuh Nakumo dari belakang setelah itu tubuh mereka berduapun melesat kebawah dengan cepat.

" Omote Rengge " ucap Lee setelah itu tubuh merekapun berputar layaknya bor.

Wuuuusssshhh! Blaaaarr!

Tubuh mereka berduapun menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkn asap yang lumayan tebal

Wush! Tap!

Leepun keluar dari kumpulan asap dan mendarat didekat Genma

Setelah asap menipis terlihat tubuh Nakumo terbalik dengan kepala menancap di tanah.

Lee yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

" Wah! Wah! Jurus yang mematikan " ucap Seseorang.

Seketika Leepun melebarkan matanya diapun mencari sumber suara dan dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah patung berbentuk tangan yang melakukan segel Ram.

Leepun terkejut bahwa Nakumo masih hidup.

" Hooaamm akhirnya selesai juga, baiklah lebih baik aku mulai serius " ucap Nakumo sambil melepas Jubah dan jaketnya.

Wuuush!

Nakumopun melempar Jubah dan jaketnya keatas dan sekarang memperlihatkan tubuh Nakumo yang berisi pemberat di badannya begitupun lengannya diapun melepas semua pemberat itu lalu menjatuhkannya kebawah. Lalu Nakumopun kembali menggunakan jaket dan Jubahnya yang turun.

Wuuuushh!

Pemberat Nakumopun jatuh dengan cepat ke arah bawah.

Blllaaaaaarrr!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Pemberat itupun terjatuh ketanah dan menyebabkan ledak besar dan menyebabkan tanah arena retak.

Wuuuusssh!

Nakumopun melesat sangat cepat hingga Lee tidak bisa melihat pergerakkan Nakumo

Tap!

Nakumopun berdiri di belakang Lee

Buagh! Wuussh! Blaar!

Tubuh Leepun langsung terpental ke arah belakang dengan cepat hingga menabrak dinding.

' ugh! Pukulannya sangat kuat sekali ' batin Lee kesakitan.

Nakumo yang melihat Lee masih diampun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menyerangnya lebih dahulu.

Lee yang melihat Nakumo diampun melepaskan penberat pada kakinya lalu melemparnya kesegala arah.

Wuush!

Leepun kembali berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat. Nakumo yang melihat itupun melakukan posisi Siaga, Nakumopun terfokus dengan angin yang diberikan oleh kecepatan Lee.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Pukulan Leepun dapat ditahan dengan sangat mudah oleh Nakumo.

Sreet!

Nakumopun memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat lalu menendang Lee menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Buagh! Wuush!

Tubuh Lee yang terkena tendanganpun terpental kebelakang hingga beberapa meter.

Wush! Tap!

' Orang ini dia bisa membaca pergerakanku, padahal dia hanya diam disana tanpa bergerak sama sekali ' batin Lee

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan serius " ucap Nakumo sambil mengerakkan lehernya.

Lalu Naruto mengubah posisi bertarungnya, badannya di tegakkan, tangan Kanan mengarah ke atas, dan tangan kiri di arahkan didepan dada layaknya biksu.

Taijutsu : Hotoke

" Ichi " gumam Naruto dan setelah itu dia mengarahkan tinju tangan kosong dengan telapak terbuka.

Wush! Blaar!

Seketika tubuh Lee menabrak dinding dan terlihat dinding di tabrak Lee hancur dan membentuk Sebuah telapak tangan

' Apa itu tadi ' batin Lee sambil melihat Nakumo.

.

Di tempat peserta.

.

" Naruto jutsu macam apa yang dia miliki Kakakmu itu? " tanya Kakashi.

" Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat teknik itu " ucap Naruto

" Itu adalah Jutsu Tinju Tangan Budha, jutsu itu sebenarnya aku yang menciptakannya selama berkelana, dan Nakumo yang melihat itupun tertarik dan akupun mengajarkan teknik itu, tapi aku belum bisa menyempurnakan teknik ini karena teknik ini sangat menguras tenaga, dan sepertinya Nakumo sudah menyempurnakan teknik itu.

Tap! Tap! Wush!

Leepun melangkah sedikit dan setelah itu Leepun melesat dengan kencang ke arah Lee.

" Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku " gumam Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak kanannya meninju udara Kosong empat kali lalu mengarahkan telapak tanganya kebawah.

Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak! Blaar!

Tubuh Leepun terpelanting kebelakang sampai 4 kali lalu tubuh Leepun masuk ke dalam kawah berbentuk tangan.

' Uggh tehnik macam apa itu ' batin Lee berusaha untuk berdiri.

Leepun menatap Guru Guy dan Guru Guy yang melihat tatapan Leepun mengangguk, Lee yang melihat tanda itupun membinar matanya dan setelah itu Lee menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajah dan kedua kakinya di tekuk.

' Jurus Itu bukannya itu Hachimon Tenko yang aku baca di buku milik Otouto, jadi dia bisa menguasainya ' batin Nakumo melihat teknik Lee.

" Hachimon Tenko : Kaimo, Kai! " gumam Lee dan berteriak di kalimat akhir dan setelah itu tubuh Lee mengeluarkan Aura Hijau dan membuat gelombang udara dan membuat Nakumo menyikangkan tangannya.

" Hachimon Tenko : Kyumon, Kai! " ucap Lee lagi dan membuat Aura Hijau di tubuh Lee semakin besar.

" Hachimon Tenko : Seimon, Kai! " ucap Lee lagi dan terlihat wajah Lee telah berwarna Cokelat ke merahan

' Nani, dia langsung membukanya sampai gerbang ketiga ' batin Nakumo terkejut.

Wush!

Setelah itu Leepun melesat sangat kencang dan menyebabkan Nakumo melebarkan matanya.

' Kemana dia ' batin Nakumo melirik ke segala Arah.

Wush!

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Lee didepan Nakumo dan membuat Nakumo melebarkan matanya.

' Cepat sekali ' batin Nakumo

Buagh! Wush! Wush!

Tubuh Nakumopun terkena pukulan Lee dan menyebabkan tubuh Nakumo terpental ke belakang dan setelah itu Leepun kenbali menghilang

Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh!

Leepun terus menyerang Nakumo dengan kecepatannya dan membuat Nakumo layaknya bola dioper sanadan di oper sini.

Wush! Buagh!

Leepun muncul di bawah Nakumo dan menendang dagu Nakumo dan menyebabkan tubuh Nakumo melayang ke udara

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Setelah itu Lee mengambil banyak besi hitam di sarung kakinya dan melemparnya keatas dan setelah itu semua besi hitam itu jatus menyebar dan membuat sebuah kawah.

Wush!

Cklek! Cklek!

Lee yang masih memegang dua besi Hitam dengan cepat berlari dan mengabungkan semua besi Hitam itu layaknya tongkat.

Wush!

Setelah semua bergabung dan membentuk tongkat Leepun dengan cepat sampai di tubuh Nakumo yang masih melayang, Nakumo yang melihat Lee sampai di tempatnya melebarkan matanya.

' Sial! ' batin Nakumo.

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Wuuush!

Tubuh Nakumopun dipukul menggunakan tongkat Besi itu secara bertubi-tubi dan menyebabkan tubuh Nakumo melesat kebawah dengan cepat.

Wuuush! Blaaar!

Tubuh Nakumopun menabrak Lantai dengan cepat dan menyebabkan ledakan dan menimbulkan asap yang lumayan tebal.

Tap!

Leepun mendarat sempurna jauh dari tempat Nakumo menabrak. Lee yang masih memakai Hachimon Tenko Seimo menatap Tempat Nakumo menabrak tadi dengan mata tanpa pupilnya.

Blaaaar!

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan angin di tempat Nakumo dan terlihat Nakumo berusaha berdiri dan terlihat tubuhnya dikelilingi Aura putih, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Cough, Cough, tidak kusangka akan mengunakan jurus yang sama untuk melawannya ' batin Nakumo

" Genkamon : Nii : Fuuton " gumam Nakumo sambil memasang Kuda-kuda pelepasan Hachimon Tenko.

' Itu mirip seperti Hachimon Tenko ' batin Yang lain terkejut.

" Ryuu, Kai! " teriak Nakumo dan setelah itu tubuh Nakumopun terselubung Aura putih berbentuk Naga.

Wuuush!

Setelah itu Nakumo menghilang dari tempatnya Lee yang melihat itupun memasang posisi siaga.

Taijutsu : Juu Ryuu Fuuton

Terdengar Suara entah dari mana lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba sebuah Naga putih di samping Lee.

Buagh!

Leepun terkena Naga putih itu dan menyebabkan tubuh Lee terpental. Leepun kembali melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sembilan Naga putih lain mengarah padanya.

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Tubuh Leepun di serang secara brutal oleh sembilan Naga putih yang entah datang dari mana. Lee yang di serang secara brutal berusaha lari tapi tidak bisa karena ke sepuluh Naga itu tidak memberinya kesempatan, Lee yang sempat melihat seseorang didepannya melebarkan Matanya ketika melihat Nakumo berada di depannya lumayan jauh dengan tangan kanan terangkat dengan Aura Putih menyelubungi tangan Naruto dalam jumlah Besar.

Fuuton : Kaze Ryuuugotenga

Gumam Nakumo setelah itu Nakumopun menarik tangannya kebelakang dan setelah itu memukul udara kosong mengunakan tangan yang terselumbungi Aura Putih

Wuuuuush!

Secara langung tangan Nakumo yang terselubungi Aura Putih mengeluarkan Sosok Naga Putih mengarah kepada Lee dengan cepat dan menyababkan lantai yang di lalui Naga Hancur, setelah Naga Putih yang mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat secara bersamaan kesepuluh Naga Putih yang menyerangnya menghilang.

Blaaaaaar!

Setelah itu Naga Putih itupun menghantam Lee dan menyababkan Ledakan Udara dan menyebabkan asap lumayan tebal. Semua yang melihat itupun menyilangkan tangan Mereka untuk mengatasi gelombang angin akibat Jutsu Nakumo

" Jutsu macam apa itu " ucap Naruto yang baru kali ini melihat Kakaknya melukan teknik itu.

" Entahlah tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah teknik sembarangan " Ucap Koraga yang juga baru pertama kali melihat jutsu sahabatnya.

Wuush!

Setelah beberapa menit ledakan itupun mereda dan membuat semua asap yang menutupi arena pertarungan menipis dan terlihat Lee yang menyilangkan lengannya didepan wajah dan terlihat pakaiannya dan lukanya terdapat banyak sobekkan akibat teknik Nakumo.

Bruk! Bugh!

Setelah itu tubuh Leepun terjatuh karena tidak kuat bertanding sementara Nakumo yang sudah melihat Lee terjatuh langsung menghilangkan Auranya dan setelah itu Nakumopun jatuh berlutu karena baru pertama kalinya menggunakan jutsu buatannya sendiri. Setelah itu Genmapun mendekati tubuh Lee dan memeriksa Lee dan dia merasakan Lee masih hidup langsung berdiri dan memberi tau hasil pertandingan.

" Rock Lee tidak bisa bertarung lagi pemenangnya Uzumaki Nakumo " ucap Genma

Semua yang melihat dan mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Ak-Ak-Ak-Ak muridku di kalahkan hanya dengan sekali pukul ' batin Guy menganga.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Nakumopun mendekati tubuh Lee dan memopongnya menuju tempat medis, Lee yang kalahpun tersenyum kepada Nakumo.

" Kau hebat sekali Nakumo-kun " ucap Lee lemah.

" Kau juga hebat, tapi untuk kali ini janganlah banyak berbicara kau harus sembuh dulu " ucap Nakumo sambil membarinkan tubuh Lee di tandu Medis, setelah itu Leepun di bawa oleh tim Medis untuk disembuhkan sementara Nakumo kembali ke Teamnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Teamnya diapun dikelilingi oleh Rekan dan Team adiknya.

" Ne, Nakumo sebenarnya teknik apa yang kau keluarkan tadi? " tanya Koraga penasaran.

" Itu adalah teknik buatanku sendiri aku memodivikasinya dari Hachimon Tenko, waktu itu aku mau mencoba teknik Hachimon Tenko tapi yang pertama kali keluar dari tubuhku adalah Aura Cokelat, akupun bingung kenapa Aura Cokelar keluar padahal aku membaca di buku mengenai teknik Hachimon Tenko bahwa gerbang pertama akan mengeluarkan Aura Hijau. Lalu akupun mencoba membakitkan gerbang kedua setelah itu gerbang kedua mengeluarkan Aura Putih akupun semakin bingung kenapa bisa begini tapi aku langsung mrngerti bahwa aku tidak bisa mengunakan Hachimon Tenko tapi aku bisa membuka gerbang Elementku jadi akupun melatih teknik itu dan kuberi Nama Genkamon " Ucap Nakumo panjang lebar.

' Nani, dia ingin menguasai Hachimon Tenko tapi dia membuat Variasi dari Hachimon Tenko tidak bisa di percaya ' batin Jonin yang mendengar ucapan Nakumo dari tadi.

" Baiklah uhuk sekarang kita akan memasuki pertarungan kedua " Ucap Genma memberitahu, setelah itu Tv itupun mengacak nama-nama peserta yang akan bertarung. Tak lama kemudia Menma Menyeringai sementara Naruto hanya menguap bosan.

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs

Namikaze Menma

.

" Baiklah uhuk bagi nama yang tertera di sana uhuk silahkan turun kelapangan " ucap Genma.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Menmapun berjalan bersamaan ke arah lapangan dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

" Sepertinya ini akan seru " ucap Nakumo yang sudah menaruh senjata yang dia titip tadi dan langsung menyaksikan pertarungan adiknya.

Tap! Tap!

" Baiklah Uhuk Pertarungan kedua akan segera kita mulai " ucap Genma begitu melihat Naruto dan Menma telah sampai.

" Hajime! " ucap Genma.

" Heh sepertinya kau akan kalah disini lemah " ucap Menma mengejek Naruto.

" Hooaaam, sudahlah jangan banyak omong kita selesaikan pertarungan ini " ucap Naruto malas.

Tap! Tap!

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menerjang Naruto dengan berlari.

" Hyaa kau akan menyesal " ucap Menma menerjang Naruto.

Wush!

Menmapun melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindar dan membuat pukulan Menma mengenai udara kosong.

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Menma terus melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah.

" Jangan hanya menghindar brengsek! " teriak Menma kesal karena semua serangannya di hindari

" Jadi kau memintaku untuk menyerangmu, Baiklah " ucap Naruto sambil berhenti menghindar.

Wush! Tap!

Pukulan Menmapun ditangkap mengunakan satu tangan, Menmya yang melihat Naruto sudah serius mulai menyeringai.

Wush! Buagh!

Narutopun menarik tangan Menma dan menyebabkan tubuh Menma kedepan dan setelah itu Narutopun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Menma dan pukulan Narutopun mengenai wajah Menma.

Wush! Duak!

Narutopun melompat sedikit dan memutar tubuhnya sambil menendang wajah Menma hingga menyebabkan tubuh Menma terpental ke samping.

Wush! Sreeet!

Menma yang terpentalpun bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya dan berhenti melayang lumayan jauh dari Naruto.

" Oh, Ayolah apakah ini kemampuan dari Jinchuriki Kyubi " ucap Naruto mengejek Menma.

" Urasai! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Lemah! " ucap Menma kesal.

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!

Menmapun membuat sepuluh Bunshin dan Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menatap datar semua bunshin Menma.

" Ayo Kita serang bersama " ucap Menma asli.

" Osh! " balas Semua Bunshin Menma langsung menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Wush! Wush!

Menmapun menyerang Naruto secara acak di berbagai arah tapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Wush! Tap!

Serangan Menma dari belakang Naruto kembali hindari dan setelah itu tangan Narutopun menangkap tangan itu.

Wush! Sreet! Buagh!

Boft! Boft!

Lalu muncul lagi Menma Lain dari arah kiri, Naruto yang menyadari itupun memutar tubuhnya dan juga membuat tubuh Menma ikut berputar dan setelah itu kedua Menmapu bertabrakkan dan setelah itu kedua Menma itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

Wush! Wush!

Lalu muncul lagi dua Menma dari belakang Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itupun melirik kebelakang.

Sreeet! Wush! Duak! Duak!

Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan Kaki kanan terangkat dan Setelah itu kedua Menma itupun terkena Kaki kanan Naruto

Boft! Boft!

Kedua Menma itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap, Narutopun menatap Tujuh Menma yang berada di depannya.

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Ketujuh Menma itupun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan dan terlihat sebuah Chakra mulai mengumpul dit tangannya dan membentuk sebuah Bola.

" Kena kau " gumam Menma dengan seringainya.

Syuuut!

Naruto yang mendengar sesuatu di atasnyapun melirik ke atas dan seketika Narutopun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat banyak Menma membawa sebuah Bola Biru raksasa dalam jumlah banyak.

Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan

Semua Menmapun langsung mengarahkan semua Rasengannya ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto yang melihat semua Rasengan melesat ke arahnya langsung menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Blaaaaaar!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Semua Rasengan Menmapun saling bertabrakkan dan langsung meledak dan membuat semua menyilangkan tangan mereka karena besarnya gelombang ledakkan.

Wush!

Tap! Tap!

Terlihat di luar asap terdapat dua puluh Menma menatap tempat Naruto dengan Seringainya.

" Hahaha, sepertinya akh menang lemah " ucap Menma tertawa sombong

Wuush! Braak!

Setelah ucapan Menma terlihat sesuatu muncul dari bawah dan setelah itu mendarat dengan sangat keras sampai membuat tanah yang dia pijak hancur.

" Cuh! Segitu sajakah " ucap Naruto sampai meludahkan darahnya.

" Hehe, lebih baik kau menyerah saja kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi " ucap Menma meremehkan.

" Heh! Walaupun kau putra Hokage kau terlalu sombong untuk hal seperti ini ya, Baiklah jika begitu aku akan mulai serius " ucap Naruto.

Wush!

Setelah itu Narutopun melesat dengan kencang sampai tak terlihat, Menma yang melihat itupun memasang posisi siaga begitupun semua Bunshin Menma.

Buagh! Buagh!

Boft! Boft!

Menma yang mendengar suara terkena pukul langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan dia melihat dua bunshinnya menghilang.

Buagh! Buagh!

Boft! Boft!

Menma kembali mendengar suara terkena pukulan dan Menmapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan dia melihat kedua bunshinnya lagi menghilang.

Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh!

Boft! Boft! Boft!

Terlihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat cepat mengarah kepada Bunshin Menma dan memukul satu persatu Bunshin Menma hingga habis.

Boft!

Menmapun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakangbdan yang dia lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa. Menmapun melihat ke sekeliling tidak ada siapapun.

Wush! Buagh!

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di belakang Menma dan menendang Menma hingga membuat Menma terpental ke belakang.

Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh!

Tubuh Menmapun terus di serang secara acak layaknya bola.

Wush! Buagh!

Lalu muncul Naruto di bawah Menma dan menendang punggung Menma hingga membuat tubuh Menma terpental ke atas.

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Narutopun terus Menendang punggung Menma dan membuat tubuh Menma terus melayang ke atas.

" Cough! " Menmapun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Wush!

Lalu muncul Naruto di atas Menma dengan Rasengan Di tangannya.

" Hyaa, kalahlah Tatsumaki Rasengan " ucap Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya ke perut Menma.

Blaaar!

" Cough! "

Rasengan Narutopun menghantam perut Menma dan menyebabkan Menma mengeluarkan darah.

Wuush! Blaaar!

Tubuh Menmapun turun dan berputar dengan cepat dan langsung menabrak tanah dengan cepat dan keras.

" Menma! " Teriak Minato dan Kushina.

Tap!

Narutopun mendarat lumayan jauh dari tempat Menma, Naruto yang melihat tempat Menma hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Blaaar!

Secara tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan Chakra dan terlihat Menma berusaha berdiri dengan Aura Orange menyelubungi tubuhnya.

' I-Itu ' batin semua Orang kecuali peserta Chunin.

' Bagaimana bisa apa segelnya melemah ' batin Minato melihat Chakra yang menyelubungi Menma.

Mind Scape Menma : On

.

" Khehehe jika kau mau mengalahkannya aku akan memberikan kekuatan untukmu " ucap Kyubi

" ... " Menma tidak menjawab karena Menma sudah di kendalikan.

" Khehehe Lagi.. Lagi.. Bunuhlah dia... Mengamuklah " ucap Kyubi terus mempengaruhi Menma.

.

Mind Scape : Off

.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Menma

Blaaar! Wuuush!

Setelah itu Menmapun berteriak dan meledakkan gelombang udara yang sangat kencang menyebabkan semua Orang menyilangkan tangannya kecuali Naruto.

Wush! Blaar!

Dengan cepat Menma berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyebabkan tanah yang di pijak Menma hancur.

Wush!

Dengan cepat Menma sampai di depan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Menma sudah didepannya dengan cepat Tangan Naruto menarik Pedang Takumonya.

Sriing! Tring!

Tangan berlapis Chakra Kyubi dan pedang Takumopun saling beradu semua yang melihat itupun terkagum-kagum.

Wush!

Naruto dan Menmapun saling menjauh, selagi menjauh Narutopun merapal segelnya.

Fuuton : Kazekiri.

Wuush!

Crash! Crash!

Lalu Narutopun menembakkan Angin ke arah Menma dan jutsu Narutpun mengenai Menma dan membuat tubuh Menma banyak goresan.

Sreeet! Wush!

Menmapun mengunakan kakinya untuk membut tubuhnya berhenti melayang dan setelah berhenti Menmapun kembali melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih menjauh.

Naruto yang melihat Menma kembali melesat ke arahnya, langsung memegang pedang Uzanaginya

Sring! Sring!

Narutopun menarik Pedang Uzanaginya dan langsung menebas Udara kosong dengan pedang Takumo.

Uzaku Shoshin

Wuuush!

Setelah itu keluar gelombang berbentuk X mengarah ke Menma.

Wush! Crash!

Serangan Naruto dengan mudah di hindari oleh Menma dan menyebabkan serangan Naruto mrngenai dinding.

Wush! Syuuut!

Dengan cepat Menma sampai didepan Naruto dengan Rasengan besar ditangannya. Naruto yang melihat Rasengan itu dengan cepat memejamkan matanya.

Cho Tatsumaki Rasengan

Wush! Bziit!

Menmapun melesatkan Rasengannya ke arah Naruto tapi, Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dengan hiraishinnya

Blaaaaar!

Setelah Naruto menghilang Rasengan Menmapun mengenai Dinding dan menyebabkan ledakan Chakra dan meyebabkan temboknya bolong.

Bziit!

Lalu muncul kilat putih di jauh belakang Menma dan memperlihatkan Naruto berdiri tegak disana dengan memegang kedua pedangnya. Menma yang melihat Naruto masih hidup langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan tajam.

' Cih! Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu di pengaruhi ' batin Naruto yang melihay Mata Menma menatap tajam dirinya.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba pedang Uzanagi dan Takumo bercahaya, Naruto yang melihat pedangnya bercahayapun melebarkan matanya.

' Ada apa dengan pedangku ' batin Naruto

Semua yang menonton pertandingan itupun juga melebarkan matanya melihat pedang Naruto bercahaya.

Sreet! Wush!

Menma yang masih berlari kearah Naruto seketika berhenti dan melompat mundur untuk berjaga jika ada sesuatu.

' Kenapa pedang Naru-chan bercahaya ' batin Yumi

' Apakah pedang itu akan berevolusi ' batin Koraga

' Naruto-kun ' batin Hinata dan Sakura.

' mungkinkah ' batin Nakumo.

" Naruto! Gabungkan gagang kedua pedangmu sekarang! " teriak Nakumo

" Nii-chan " ucap Naruto binggung

" Gabungkan Kedua pedangmu seperti aku mengabungkan pedang Kubaryuu dan Ryuu! " teriak Nakumo lagi.

' Mengabungkan? ' batin Naruto

Tink!

' Aku mengerti ' batin Naruto mengetahui maksud kakaknya.

Syut! Syut! Cklek! Cklek!

Narutopun memutar kedua pedangnya, setelah itu Narutopun kembali mengengam gagang pedang dengan pedang keadaan terbalik.

Cklek! Syuuuuut!

Setelah itu Narutopun menyatukan kedua gagang pedangnya dan setelah itu Cahaya kepada dua pedang semakin terang. Hingga membuat semua menyilangkan tangan.

Blaaaar! Wuuuuush!

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan di tempat Naruto dalam jumlah cukup besar dan menyebabkan gelombang angin yang keras dan asap yang tebal.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto mengengam pedang dengan mata pedang di bagian depan dan belakang saling menghubungkan. Gagang pedang itu berwarna emas, kedua Mata pedang dengan panjang sekitar 160 cm.

Naruto yang melihat pedang barunya melebarkan matanya melihat pedang barunya, sementara Nakumo tersenyum melihat itu.

Naruto yang melihat pedang barunya seketika tersenyum melihat pdang barunya ini.

Syu! Syut! Cklek!

Narutopun memutar cepat pedangnya dan setelah itu Narutopun kembali mengengam gagangnya. Dan Naruto memberi Nama pedang itu

" Takunagi No Tsuguri " gumam Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

' Grrr, Kuso! Kenapa dia semakin kuat saja ' batin Menma merasa kalah dengan Naruto.

Wush!

" Ayo kita lanjutkan Menma " ucap Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Menma

Wush!

Menma yang melihat Naruto melesatpun ikut melesat ke arah Naruto.

Sring! Sring!

Naruto yang sambil melesat ke arah Menma langsung menebas udara kosong sebanyak sepuluh kali sambil membolak-balik pedangnya.

Sring! Sring! Setelah itu Naruto penebas udara kosong dengan bentuk X lalu ditarik pedangnya kebelakang dan terlihat sebuah bola berwarna kuning berada pada mata pedang Naruto.

Uzaryuu Taku Shoshin

Sring! Wush!

Lalu Narutopun mendorong pedangnya kedepan dan setelah itu bola kuning itupun melesat maju.

Wush! Wush!

Grooooaaaaarrr!

Setelah ittu keluar banyak gelombang tebasan dan sebuah Naga dengan mulut terbuka dan bola berwarna kuning itu ada di mulutnya dan badan Naga yang melingka-lingkar langsung menngarah kepada Menma dengan cepat. Menma yang jutsu Narutopun menyilangkan tangannya.

Crash! Crash! Blaaaaar!

Serangan gelombang Narutopun merobek-robek kulit dan baju Menma dan serangan terakhir terjadi ledakan besar akibat bola kuning Naruto dan membuat Sebuah asap tebal

" Menma! " teriak Minato, Hiruzen dan Kushina.

Wush! Tap!

Dari balik asap keluar Menma dengan keadaan kurang baik, karena dimana-mana tubuhnya sudah terdapat banyak luka dan sekarang Menma hanya bertelanjang dada, dan Chakra Kyubi yang menyelubungi Menma mulai menipis.

' Hah Hah teknik macam apa itu ' batin Menma dengan Nafas ngos-ngossan.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di balik asap

Wush!

Setelah itu orang itupun keluar dari asap dan masih menggenggam pedang Takunagi.

" Apa kau menyerah Menma? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak akan pernah! " tangkas Menma bersikeras.

" Aku harap kau tidak menyesal? " ucap Naruto.

" Tidak akan! " keras Menma.

" Baiklah kalau begitu " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ctik!

Deg!

Bruk!

Setelah itu Narutopun menjentikkan jarinya, lalu Menmapun langsung berlutut, Menma melihat dia Ambrukpun Syok.

" aku telah memotong saraf kakimu jadi kau tidak akan bisa berdiri untuk sementara " ucap Naruto melihat wajah Syok Menma.

" K-Kapan kau melakukannya " tanya Menma dengan gerakkan patah-patah menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Sejak kau sengaja mengenai gelombangku " ucap Naruto.

" baiklah akanku akhiri saja " ucap Naruto.

Wush! Syuut!

Narutopun mengangkat tangannya yang mengengam pedang lalu dia buka tangannya, setelah itu Narutopun membuat Rasengan.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Pedang yang berada di tengah Rasenganpun berputar dengan sangat cepat layaknya pemotong

Syuut!

Groooaaaar!

Setelah itu muncul bola kuning di atas Rasengan Naruto dan berikutnya keluar sebuah Naga dan langsung membungkus tangan Naruto dengan mulut terbuka sampai bola kuning.

Wush!

Narutopun melompat ke atas dan langsung mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah Menma.

Uza Ryuu Rasen Takunagi

Syuut! Blaaaar!

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan akibat jutsu Naruto dan membuat sebuah gelombang sangat dasyat dan membuat semua menyilangkan tangan mereka.

' Ugh! Sangat dasyat ' batin Minato.

Wush! Tap!

Setelah itu keluar Seseorang dari asap dan dia adalah Naruto, Narutopun menatap pedangnya

Cklek! Cklek! Pyaar!

Lalu Naruto mengengam gagang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu dia tarik kuat-kuat hingga Gagang pedang itu menjadi dua. Dam setelah itu pedang Uzanagi dan Takumopunn kembali seperti semula.

Wuuush!

Setelah itu asap yang mengepul akibat jutsu Naruto menipis dan memperlihatkan Menma terbaring dengan luka-luka cukup dalam.

Tap! Tap!

Minato dan Kushinapun datang menghampiri Menma dan langsung mengecek anaknya. Setelah itu Minatopun mengendong Menma, lalu pandangannya menatap Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

" Lanjutkan Genma " perintah Minato.

" Ehem, baiklah Menma tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Genma.

' Sungguh menarik ' batin dua orang sambil menyeringai.

' dia memang hebat ' batin Gaara

' kau memang berbakat otouto ' batin Nakumo

Sementara Hiruzen menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecilnnya.

' kau sudah berkembang Naruto ' batin Hiruzen senang.

" Baiklah Uhuk sekarang kita akan uhuk melanjutkan pertandingan selanjutnya " ucap Genma. Setelah itu Tv Elektronik itupun mengacak nama peserta-peserta ujian Chunin, setelah beberapa menit nama pesertapun keluar, Nakumo yang melihat Nama yang keluar di Tv itupun tersenyum sementara orang berambut Cokelat menyeringai.

Uzumaki Yumi

Vs

Hyuga Neji

" baiklah bagi Uhuk siapa yang namanya keluar Uhuk silahkan turun ke arena " ucap Genma.

" Yumi-chan berhati-hatilah " ucap Nakumo sambil memasang wajah serius.

" Nee-Chan semoga menang " ucap Naruto memeri semangat.

" Terima kasih, baiklah aku akan semangat " ucap Yumi semangat.

.

" baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya Genma menatap Yumi dan Neji.

" Ha'i/Hn " balas keduanya.

" kalau begitu "

.

.

.

" Hajime! "

.

.

TBC

.

Note : Yo Minna-san sudah lama tidak Update gara-gara fokus pada cerita kedua.

Baiklah saya akan membocorkan siapa Nakumo, Yumi dan Koraga disini.

Mereka adalah bagian dari Karakter Film saya, Film saya terispirasi dari Naruto bahkan Film saya sudah memasuki Season 3. Film ini belum dirilis monster, Kekuatan dan apapun itu semua bagian dari Film saya jika tidak suka ya Get Out.

Saya juga tidak peduli mau Flame atau apalah tapi saya lebih senang melihat hasil saya terilis dari pada tidak. Jika kalian lebih suka cerita kedua saya itu lebih bagus lagi menurutku aku melanjutkan cerita ini karena masih ada yang menunggu. Bagi yang menunggu terima kasih banyak karena telah mau menunggu.

Untuk di Chapter berikutnya Yumi akan melawan Neji dan Koraga melawan Sasuke hoho seperti apa selanjutnya kita tunggu saja!

Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri!

Please Review.


End file.
